Don't Get Around Much Anymore
by SortItOut
Summary: House and Cuddy are playing the same back and forth denial game they have been perfecting for years. However, when House agrees to go on a date with someone else things between the two are not so easy to ignore. Huddy, with some Matchmaker! Wilson.
1. Here We Go

**Don't Get Around Much Anymore**

**A/N: **I have read and loved a ton of Jealous! House fics but I liked the idea of Cuddy being the one thrown for a loop, so that is how this little ditty came about. This is kind of a mixed bag of genre's, romance, humor, angst, farce... It is set after _Locked In _but before _Simple Explanation_ so no Kutner drama. The rating of this will most likely change to _M_ in later chapters but for now it is not necessary. Oh and a warning I did my last edit of this chapter after watching tonight's episode so blame any errors on my Huddy induced happiness coma...

**Chapter One: Here We Go**

_Cause you can bend the truth till it's suiting you _

_These things that you're wrapping all around you _

_Never know what they will amount to…. _

It was nearly the beginning of House's workday, when he busted into Cuddy's office with his typical theatrical entrance. Cuddy looked up from her files at the rather predictable interruption and immediately set her pen down. Cuddy took in a deep breath at the sight of House preparing herself for whatever he planned to throw her way on this dreary Monday morning.

"I have a new case." House announced before he plopped himself down on Cuddy's sofa and stretched lazily across the surface.

Cuddy stood up from her desk without comment making her way over to him. She sat down in the chair that was next to his spot on the couch and let out an unsurprising sigh of exasperation.

"Okay. Being the Dean of Medicine and all I kind of knew that already, House. You know a better place to work on your case would be in your own office. You know with your team. It's why I let you use those two rooms upstairs." Cuddy sarcastically replied as she looked at House's lounging form.

"I am aware, but I saw what you were wearing when I arrived and none of my team members have the inspiring lady parts so readily exposed for me to ogle," House returned staring into the deep scooped neck of Cuddy's scarlet colored top.

Cuddy gave him an irritated look at his lecherous comment, but the effect was lost on him because of the simultaneous twinkle in her eye.

"See, this whole time that is why I thought that you hired Thirteen..." Cuddy deadpanned.

Cuddy was as always hyper-aware of his razor sharp stare aimed directly at her moderately exposed chest. Cuddy wondered what it was about House's gaze that always felt so demanding. Even when he was just doing his typical leering, there was this intensity to his focus that left her with a tiny fluttering in her stomach. A useless fluttering of emotion since it had been made abundantly clear that nothing would ever come from the sparky thing (_for lack of a better term_) between her and House. Cuddy had accepted that House was just not dating material but unfortunately, it did not stop her body's natural reaction to him. It never had.

"Cuddy, I am disappointed. I would have thought by now you would have given Thirteen a once over and noticed while she has got a respectable ass, she is as flat as one of the useless pennies children collect at amusement parks."

"Sorry, I wasn't planning on officially switching teams till _next_ Wednesday. That is when I had penciled in some time to do my full body exams. I will take your word for it since you are the king of inappropriate leering. I guess Thirteen is out and I will just have to go with plan B for my new secret lover." Cuddy joked before continuing more sincerely. "House, fun as this exchange is, I am busy. What are you really doing here?"

"Sorry, Cuddy I can't answer that right now. I have far too many naughty images floating around my head to bother with work related nonsense. The current one involves you, Thirteen, Cameron, a bottle of whip cream, a lot of lips, and exposed skin." House said staring up towards the ceiling with an exaggerated dreamy look on his face.

"You're sick."

"You started it. Admit it. You wanted me to conjure up these pictures of you and the other hotties of Princeton Plainsboro bouncing naked around me while I sit on my throne with my crown and scepter." House declared with a wicked grin on his face.

"House, you can either tell me why you showed up here, or you can leave my office taking your rich utterly delusional fantasy life with you." Cuddy countered.

"You are no fun. I would really rather stay right where I am and keep up our current discussion of orgies and hot girl on girl action." House pouted.

"Okay, and on that extremely improper note, get out of my office."

"Fine, I guess since you aren't willing to play along after riling me up, I might add… It would be the time in this conversation where I ask you if I can perform a brain biopsy on my new patient." House replied taking the file he had been laying on and throwing it in Cuddy's direction.

Cuddy caught the file with ease and began to review the contents while she spoke, "Your patient needs a brain biopsy and you have been wasting my time with garbage."

"Again, I blame you. You can't say the words secret lover and not expect my mind to wander." House shrugged.

"House, shut it." Cuddy decisively declared. She put the file down on the table in front of her before continuing. "It looks like it almost always does that you are skipping straight to step Z without going through steps A through Y. Sorry, but no brain biopsy on the patient until all the test results are in."

"I already know what the tests will say. Cuddy trust me this woman's problems are neurological. She needs this biopsy. If I wait until all those results are in, it is only going to make her condition deteriorate at a faster rate. I know how much you hate those pesky dead patients, so much paperwork."

"Why bother with the tests at all, House. You are apparently omniscient. I am surprised you have not healed her through reiki, simply laying your great and powerful hands over her. Although, I guess that would mean you actually had to visit your patient so I see the problem." Cuddy sarcastically noted.

"Don't you get tired of having the same back and forth over and over again between us?" House asked suddenly serious.

At his question, Cuddy felt that same bubbling intensity in her stomach ripping and fluttering as the deeper implications of what he had said washed over her. The way his deep blue eyes pierced into hers just magnified the mixed feelings.

"Yes." Cuddy sighed, her voice cracking a little with emotion as she continued. "I really do."

House immediately wished he had phrased his query differently. Cuddy's sincere answer was clearly a response to so much more than simply their battle's of will over work related things. It was too late for that now and all of a sudden, a painful swirl of disappointment and other dreaded feelings rose in his chest. The room was suddenly thick with things that would always remain unsaid between them. House swiftly tried to bring the conversation back to less poignant territory.

"So why not just go with what I am asking then? I have a pretty good track record when it comes to saving lives."

"It is a little difficult to put blind faith in your ideas when you usually almost kill a patient a few times before saving them." Cuddy answered changing the focus of her eyes to the floor as if that alone would calm the mood of the room.

"This isn't one of those times. Cuddy she needs this procedure. I promise you it is the right move." House said in the way he had that meant he really believed in what he was saying.

"Fine," She conceded. Cuddy was a little dismayed because she was not entirely sure if she agreed because she thought it was the right move, or simply because she could not handle being in the room with him any longer. To clear her conscience a bit, she added, "You need to make it abundantly clear to her the risks of the procedure. She needs to sign off that she is aware, and all that other red tape you are so fond of forgoing."

"Okay, my team will do all the necessary ass covering. I got it." House responded standing up from his spot. The material of his jean-covered legs brushed over Cuddy's crossed bare ones as he made his way past her towards the door.

Cuddy stood up after he had passed. Her legs tingled from the brief contact with him. She started to make her way to her desk. She was watching him out of the corner of her eye as he left her office. She wondered what he was up to when after he made his way out the door; he turned back around to look at her. He was holding the door open with a gleam in his eye.

"When I have saved yet another patient, I am coming back in here. That is when we will continue our discussion about you making out with the various sexy ladies at this hospital."

Cuddy grabbed a stress ball poised at the end of her desk and chucked it at House hitting him square between the eyes.

"Feisty." House said with a wink as the ball fell to the ground. "I will pay you back for that you know."

"Try it." Cuddy throatily returned giving him a smile that was both sexy and threatening at the same time. She sashayed around her desk adding a little extra spring to her step knowing House was still watching her before sitting in her chair and resuming her work. Cuddy did not think she would ever fully understand how House managed to get her to go from annoyed, to emotional, to playful in a matter of minutes.

House watched in awe as Cuddy turned back towards her desk. He carefully took in the hypnotizing rhythm of her swaying hips as she walked. God, Cuddy knew how to use her body. She was also the only woman House had ever met that could truly keep up with him quip for quip without ever tiring of the game. For a brief moment, he wished things could be different between them.

His brain shot down the idea as soon as it formed. Just as it always did knowing that wishing had no real place in a logical man's life. Painfully complicated did not even begin to describe the entity that was him and Cuddy. The last thing House needed was more pain or more complications.

House realized he was still staring at her watching as she bit her lip in concentration at the files she was now studying. Another surge of attraction flowed through him and he started that dreadful wishing again. Now he wished it were his teeth gnawing on those glossy plump lips, his tongue gliding over that pouty pucker…

"Devil woman," House muttered as he finally turned around and left Cuddy's office for good letting the door slam behind him.

Cuddy looked up and smiled at his retreating form knowing he had been watching her and unable to help the tiny thrill it caused within her.

* * *

House leaned back in his office chair his tennis ball firmly in his hands before expertly throwing it across the room. Wilson was lounging on House's eames chair and caught the ball with ease. Neither man spoke as they continued to pass the ball between them. They were both content to indulge in their impromptu game of catch for a few minutes. Taub walked into House's office and interrupted their game. Wilson was in control of the ball at this point and dropped it beside him effectively ending the silent exchange.

"Can I help you Dr. Taub? I am sure I told you and the other pips to keep yourselves out of my hair until our patient was out of surgery. Since that was ten minutes ago I am thinking that's not likely the case." House asked looking up at his least favorite underling standing awkwardly in his office.

"It's not about our patient. Listen, I know I am setting myself up here, but besides _'dates'_ with hookers, you don't date, right?" Taub quickly asked. Taub's tone suggested he knew the onslaught of House's sardonic wit was about to be unleashed on him at the question.

"This is so unexpected. I can't believe another one of my underlings is in love with me." House mockingly said, briefly looking over at Wilson before changing is focus back to Taub. "Listen Taub, I hate to ruin your chances of cheating on your wife again. However, if I wanted to hook up with a tiny Jew, Cuddy's office is just a few floors down. While she is a hell beast, her blouse bunnies are just plain nicer than yours. What is it? Do I give off an undeniably sexy vibe? I will try and tone it down for the sake of the workplace."

"House, I didn't mean me." Taub replied unamused.

"Of course trying to save face in front of Wilson, I understand." House continued to ridicule.

"Have you ever heard of a Dr. Lily Davidson? She was a big up at UCLA Medical Center. Her specialty is infectious disease. You have apparently met her before." Taub questioned trying to stay on track.

"Are you talking about Lily Davidson, the brunette infection disease babe with the tiny waist and huge yabbos?" House asked motioning with his hands to show the size of said yabbos.

"I wouldn't have put it that way, but yeah that sounds like her." Taub replied evenly.

"Is she why you are asking if I date?" House asked now less annoyed at Taub's presence and slightly intrigued at what he had to say.

"She wants to be set up on a date with you." Taub returned cutting to the chase.

"What? Back up. Tell me this from the beginning."

Wilson finally cut in from his spot on the chair, "Oh girls got a nice rack and all of sudden you are interested."

"Shut up, Wilson don't be jealous. Taub go on, back ground info…. How do you know her? How does she expect to date me from California? How did this come about?" House rapid fire shot off his questions.

"I have known Davidson a long time. We went to medical school together. I dated her college roommate for about five minutes."

"Let's stick with things I give a crap about, Taub. I need less about you and more about the logistics of why and how Dr. Davidson wants to take her seat on the House train." House quipped.

"I ran into her at a dinner party over the weekend and we talked briefly. She moved here recently and is working at Princeton General. I told her I was currently working with you. She said she has always admired your work. That she has met you at a couple of conferences over the years. I guess you made a big impression because she asked if you were currently seeing anyone. This of course prompted me to ask if she was absolutely sure we were talking about the same Dr. House. To my astonishment, she really was asking about you. I told her you were single but I did not really feel comfortable and well, long story short she is very convincing and reminded me I owed her one so here I am asking you. I can already see that it was the mistake I knew it would be."

House listened to Taub's explanation intrigued as to why this woman would go to the trouble of calling in a favor to be set up with him of all people. He had not seen the woman in a few years, but baring a disfiguring accident, she was undeniably hot. She was tall, in shape, with a pretty face and a rocking body. She was easy to remember, since the times Cuddy forced him to attend medical conferences over the years ninety-nine percent of the attendees were sad old doctors with varying degrees of ear hair.

House could not remember much about her beyond her physical attributes, which in his mind meant either she was not a complete idiot or her looks had outweighed any annoying qualities. Despite his rather pleasant memories of her, his immediate reaction was to turn the offer down. If for no other reason than that Taub was right, he does not really date. That coupled with the fact that she seemed desperate enough that she asked for this set up set off alarm bells.

Without his consent, another basis against agreeing to this date popped into House's head. His mind conjured up an image of his shapely boss. At the thought of her, something akin to guilt temporarily washed over him. As if going on a date with this woman would somehow be cheating on Cuddy. The thought was completely absurd to him on so many levels. Yet, the image of her staring up at him with her sad disappointed puppy eyes in that uniquely Cuddy face she made would not shake from his head. Completely unwilling and unprepared to deal with what that meant, he made an impulsive decision.

"Set it up." House responded quickly.

"What?!" Wilson sputtered sitting up in the chair.

"Seriously?" Taub simultaneously asked.

House was mildly amused at the two shocked guests in his office. For him it was another reason to go for it the sheer novelty of seeing people's reactions.

"Yeah, do it. Let me know the details and by that, I mean plan the whole thing for me and tell me where to show up. Get going…" House said shooing Taub out the door with his hand.

"Okayyyyy," Taub responded walking out the door shaking his head in disbelief. "I will let you know the specifics."

"I am pretty sure this is one of the signs of the apocalypse. The famine and locust cannot be far behind. You are willingly going on a date, seriously?" Wilson inquired as soon as Taub had left the room. "Not only that but you are allowing yourself to be set up with some random woman Taub knows. Are you just screwing with Taub? Is that it?"

"Nope, I am not screwing with him this time. I am just trying to get some free strange. This economy has been hard on all of us, Wilson. If you had seen this chick, you would not be questioning me. She is beyond sizzling. She is so stacked I actually remembered her name. The hot chick doctor is a rare breed. You don't just let that pass you by."

"But Taub was right. You don't date." Wilson cautioned.

"Yes, because usually the downside of dating outweighs the rewards. With this, I see no immediate downside. If it goes badly oh well, it was only a couple hours of my life and I get a fresh memory of her to add to my spank bank. If it goes well then I could end up with those big boobies all up in my face. I am talking a solid D cup here, Wilson. It is a win/win, a no brainer if you will." House explained.

"What about Cuddy?" Wilson finally got up the nerve to ask the question that had been weighing on his mind since House agreed to this date.

"What about Cuddy? I don't think she is interested in a date with Dr. Davidson, although a conversation I had with her this morning might infer otherwise." House asked back acting purposely dense. He thought he might get through this without Wilson mentioning her, but no such luck.

"You know that is not what I meant. You and Cuddy have been circling around each other for quite sometime now. She is the rare breed of hot doctor you supposedly think you should not let pass. You have already kissed. If you are all of suddenly willing to date someone, why not date Cuddy?" Wilson interrogated.

"Well first, calling Cuddy a doctor is questionable at best. Second, I will admit Cuddy's bodacious ass rates higher than Davidson's forgettable behind but that's about the only thing Cuddy has got going for her in the plus column." House succinctly answered.

"That's a little cruel even for you, House. We both know damn well that Cuddy has a lot more than just her ass going for her…." Wilson returned suddenly feeling the need to defend Cuddy's honor.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Wilson, I don't mean it like that. I meant going on a date with Davidson there is no pressure. Going on a date with Cuddy could never be just a date. When you have known someone for over twenty years, there is no such thing as a first date. You go out once you are on like the 20 millionth date. Plus, we work together, she is my boss, I see her everyday, she is pure evil, and I have already told you countless times it is not going to happen." House matter-of-factly stated.

"Let me get this straight. In your messed up head because you feel something for Cuddy she is unacceptable dating material. However, since you don't give a crap about this Davidson lady she is fair game for a date."

"Pretty much," House nodded.

"You know that you just admitted you have feelings for Cuddy." Wilson returned while he pointed his finger at House as if he had caught him in something huge.

"No, I didn't. That is where the '_pretty_' part of _'pretty much_' comes in." House retorted.

"You are impossible. I can't believe you are doing this." Wilson said shaking his head in an added show of disbelief.

"Aren't you always spouting off about how you want me to find happiness? Telling me about your fear of me dying alone where no one finds my body till my whole complex starts to smell of rotting corpse?"

"Yeah, but I just always thought that meant with Cuddy…" Wilson answered.

"Are you saying you only want me to be happy if it is with Cuddy? Wilson, that is just straight up weird. Any psychologist would have a field day with that little reveal."

"No, no you are right. It does not have to be Cuddy. I am happy you are making an effort." Wilson reluctantly conceded.

"Good, now get out of my office."

"House…" Wilson began.

"Bonding time over, give me my ball and go back to your dying patients." House ordered.

"Fine, but I expect details from this little outing." Wilson asserted.

"I will be sure to let you know if her funbags are really the two handfuls I think they will be."

Wilson nodded once before heading out of House's office still reeling a little from what had unfolded.

* * *

_Song Credit: Here We Go, Jon Brion_

_Next Up: _Cuddy learns of House's plans…Did you like it? Do you want to read the next chapter? I think we can all see where I am going with this one, review please and thank you…


	2. Hit the Heartbrakes

**A/N:** I am a very happy Huddy fan right now. Thank you all for the reviews, they were the best and so are all of you...

**Chapter Two: Hit the Heartbrakes**

_Oh, boo, what can I do?_

_It's not me, yeah, it's you._

_You've been hittin' the heartbrakes hard._

_It ain't no use, cause we're still gonna crash…_

It was nearing the end of his day when Wilson decided to go pay his boss a visit. It had been quite a productive day thus far. In between his rounds and patients, he had gotten Taub to spill the details of House's date to him. He had also checked in with House again just to make sure he was serious. Now Wilson was almost positive House was actually going to go through with this set up. It all left him with a strong need to warn Cuddy.

Wilson knew it was not exactly his business but Cuddy was his friend and the person he always went to about House. In addition, despite her protests to the contrary he knew Cuddy had feelings for House. Wilson had been thinking about all the ways she could find out about this. He figured him telling her would be infinitely better than her finding out on her own. Even worse, in Wilson's mind would be if House told her without her having any kind of advanced warning. He could just picture her devastated face as House said something horribly hurtful to her in the midst of his messed up attempts at life. Wilson looked inside the glass door of her office and carefully knocked waiting for her affirmative nod before letting himself in.

Cuddy looked at Wilson and intuitively knew his visit was about House. His whole demeanor changed when House was the topic of conversation. Part of Cuddy's job was reading people and Wilson was as easy to read as the _Spot_ books Rachel seemed to enjoy so much.

"Hey, Wilson. What can I do for you?" Cuddy asked silently praying whatever he had to say about House was something that would not require her immediate attention.

"Well, see…. I just wanted to… I don't know…" Wilson stuttered entirely unsure how to reveal what he came to say now that he was in her presence.

Cuddy on the other hand, had a long day partially because of House and his usual shenanigans. She knew she needed to leave in the next twenty minutes if she wanted to be home in time to relieve her nanny. She figured she would just speed the conversation along by outrageous guessing until he spilled whatever it was that had gotten him so flummoxed.

"Your stammer and the sourpuss look on your face tell me that this is House related. So what is it this time? He doesn't like repeating himself so that leaves faking cancer, shoving a knife in a light socket, and methadone off the list." Cuddy exasperatedly questioned thinking back on some of House's past misdeeds. "Is he freebasing? Did he set himself on fire? Alternatively, maybe he set someone else on fire. Is there a hooker's body he needs you to get rid of? Wilson, nothing shocks me anymore. Just spit it out."

"I can see it has been a long day. It is not important. I am just going to go." Wilson backtracked rethinking sticking his nose where it did not necessarily belong at the look of annoyance straining across Cuddy's face.

"Oh great, it is really bad isn't it? My nanny is supposed to be off at seven-thirty. If I need to call a back up, or ask her to stay longer because of this. The more time I have the better." Cuddy returned, talking to herself more than Wilson. She was rubbing her face in worry as she spoke.

"You don't need backup. It is nothing hospital related. I just found something out today..."

"And this something is?" Cuddy coaxed.

"Never mind, it is not your problem. It is actually not a problem. Go home. Be with Rachel. I will get out of your hair." Wilson reassured.

"Okay, seriously I consider you a good friend, but if you don't tell me in the next sixty seconds what the hell you came in here for I will not hesitate to take that letter opener over there and have you singing soprano." Cuddy threatened pointing at the penholder on her desk.

"House is going on a date!" The words flew awkwardly out of Wilson's mouth as if he himself was a little shocked that he finally said them.

"House is going on a date?" Cuddy quietly asked somewhere between confused and taken aback.

"I know things have been weird with you guys…" Wilson started before Cuddy cut him off.

"A date with a woman?" Cuddy asked flabbergasted now fully processing what Wilson had just told her.

"Yeah Cuddy, I thought that much would be obvious. Although, House is pretty fond of telling Chase how pretty he is..." Wilson tried to joke.

"I meant like a normal woman. You know not like 'date' as in his usual pay by the hour dates. If you came here to tell me he is having one of his usual liaisons…." Cuddy replied her frustration evident.

"She isn't a prostitute. She is an infectious disease doctor, Lily something. I guess they are going to _El Florino_ tomorrow night. I know it is a little hard to believe but he is actually going on a real date."

"A real date!? A DOCTOR!?!?" Cuddy shrieked. After the words left her mouth, she was a little startled at her visceral reaction.

"Cuddy, I am sorry…" Wilson winced as he took in Cuddy's response.

"Why would you be sorry?" Cuddy inquired her tone back to normal. Cuddy put her guard back up quickly. She was embarrassed enough that she had let it slip in the first place.

"I know you two have had this thing…" Wilson said his voice thick with sympathy.

"There is no thing…" Cuddy immediately and vehemently denied.

Apparently, there really was no thing. Not on House's part anyway, Cuddy sadly thought. Cuddy had been blaming her and House's lack of forward movement on who she thought he was. She assumed their little showdown in his empty office months ago was about his emotional limitations. She thought they could never be anything because House simply was not willing to try with anyone. He was not prepared to date or commit or any of it. Which was depressing of course but ultimately she could accept the reasoning.

Now Wilson was telling her House was going on a date with some random doctor woman. Cuddy just assumed her and House were not anything because he was incapable of making the effort. However, with this new horrifying information, it seemed it was not that House was incapable but just that he was uninterested in trying with her. It was not about him. It was something about her, something she lacked. She could not help the deep weight settling in her chest. The profound hurt she felt at her disheartening realization.

"Come on, you two kissed." Wilson added not sensing just how upset Cuddy really was.

"One time, months ago, there were extenuating circumstances. It was nothing…" Cuddy sternly said. There was no way she was going to let on to anyone especially Wilson as to what was happening inside her. She put on a good face and tried her very best to seem fine with everything.

"It didn't seem like nothing… I have been watching this thing build between you two for months now. So I just thought…." Wilson kept on going.

"I am happy for him." Cuddy returned her voice void of emotion.

"You are?" Wilson asked surprised at her words.

"Of course I am. He is getting out there again. Good for him." Cuddy managed to squeak out her resolve shaking a little.

"It would be understandable if you weren't…" Wilson tried noticing the forced tone in her voice.

"Who House dates, or doesn't date, isn't my concern. He and I are friends at best. I doubt he would even call us that. I wish him the best. He can marry her for all I care. Have infectious disease loving babies…" Cuddy responded unable to help the tiny bit of anger that seeped out.

"Cuddy, it is only one date. I am sure it will not lead anywhere. It is House." Wilson responded trying to be reassuring. "I know this is probably a little upsetting."

"Wilson, it is totally fine. Like I said I need to get home to Rachel, but thanks for stopping by with the news." Cuddy said with a weak smile.

"I am sorry, Cuddy. I probably shouldn't have told you." Wilson looked at Cuddy as he spoke. She was trying to put on a brave face but he could see right through the facade. She was clearly hurt and he was even more confused about if he had made the right decision in telling her.

"It is fine," Cuddy shortly dismissed, "I am glad you told me. We always share any House related information with each other. It is best to have a heads up when it comes to him. If you see House tell him I wish him good luck."

"I am sure you will see him before tomorrow night. You could probably tell him yourself." Wilson softly answered.

"Tomorrow is pretty jam packed, but it doesn't matter, whatever. It is not my business really…"

"Cuddy…" Wilson started the word dripping with concern.

"Bye, Wilson." Cuddy made it known with two words that the conversation was over.

"Okay, bye. Give Rachel a kiss from me."

"Will do." Cuddy said as she grabbed her things and walked out the door behind Wilson.

* * *

**The Following Morning:**

Cuddy looked up and saw House's lumbering body making his way towards her office and immediately a rush of negative emotions passed through her body. Her feelings were so jumbled up she could not distinguish one emotion from the others. After Wilson's little bombshell the night before Cuddy had tried to shove the whole House is dating thing out of her mind. She had almost succeeded until she had turned in for the night. Without any distractions, all she could do was think about him… and think… and think…The obsessing did not stop until hours later, when Cuddy's body granted her a reprieve and allowed her to get a few hours of restless sleep.

In the shower this morning, Cuddy decided she needed to be more professional with Ho

use. She knew it was a little ridiculous because he would never be professional back. She knew she could not change him or his actions, but she could change how she reacted to him. Things had gotten out of hand with them and she was just as to blame as House was. She had let herself believe certain things. Things about him, and her, and them, which she now had to assume, existed only in her mind.

Cuddy really did not want to deal with House at all. If she had the choice, she would have given herself some much-needed space to get over it (_to get over him_). However, he was here, and he would continue to be here and she was just going to have to deal with it. She determined now was as good of a time as any to try out her new stance on him.

"Dr. House, I would appreciate if in the future you knocked. Is there something you need?" Cuddy formally asked as House walked through her door.

House looked at Cuddy curiously. Something was off with her, she was being more official with him then she had been in years when it was just the two of them.

"I came to lodge a complaint." House grinned hoping to get her incensed and breathy the way he liked.

"Against?" Cuddy wearily asked.

Cuddy knew whatever he said next she really did not want to hear, but did not see much of a choice.

"You," House proudly announced.

"Me?" Cuddy questioned in an unimpressed manner.

"Yes, your blouse today is leaving a lot to be desired. It is loose fitting, and buttoned to the top button. I can barely even see your neck. Then you put a suit jacket on top of it, it is uncouth. Good morale is the key to any hospital and that boxy top is doing nothing for my morale."

"Dr. House, that is tremendously inappropriate." Cuddy finally settled on saying. She tried to think of what she would have said to any of her other employees but quickly realized that none of her other employees would ever say something like that.

"Jesus Cuddy, what is with the robot talk? This is usually the part where you say something biting about me… I will even give you an easy target. I walk with a cane. That is always a safe route for a barb… Go on, your turn," House coaxed.

"If this isn't work related, I am going to have to ask you to go back to diagnostics, Dr. House." Cuddy said not taking the bait.

"Is there like a hospital inspector hiding in your bathroom? What is with this Dr. House formality business?" House asked eying her bathroom door with suspicion as he spoke.

"No one is hiding anywhere, House." Cuddy said dropping the doctor for the first time since he entered. "This is how we should be behaving. Regardless of how you act, this is how I will be behaving from now on. You are a doctor at this hospital. I am your employer. Nothing more, nothing less…"

"Thank you so much for the refresher course. I was wondering why I come to this hospital everyday, it is because I am a doctor! Your observation skills are simply astounding." House sarcastically quipped.

"If you have a legitimate reason for being here please let me know. Otherwise, I have work to attend to." Cuddy maintained her neutral stance.

"This is no fun. Usually when you want me to leave, I get an exasperated '_get the hell out of my office'_ or a lusty filled '_LEAVE_'. You are being so boring." House returned the annoyance clearly written across his face.

"Get used to it." Cuddy declared with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Blasphemy, I will not. Seriously Cuddy, what is up with you?" House wondered.

"Nothing," Cuddy shortly replied before she started working on her computer pretending House was no longer in the room.

"You are just going to ignore me. How long have you known me? Do you really think that is going to work."

"I don't care what is going to work. I have real business to attend to so I am going to do it. Your presence is irrelevant." Cuddy answered her tone a little more emotional then she would have liked.

"Irrelevant? My presence is never irrelevant. You do not have your lady business for another two weeks, so something else is causing this mood shift… You haven't happened to talk to Wilson or Taub lately have you?" House asked.

An idea suddenly formed in House's mind, a possible explanation for Cuddy's extreme mood shift. House for once in his life hoped he was wrong, but it looked as though Cuddy might have found out about his date. It was the only change he could think of that had happened between the last time he saw her and today. For him, any reaction Cuddy had to the news whether it was positive, negative, or neutral would only add another layer to their ongoing drama. His need to escape said convoluted drama was the whole purpose of him agreeing to go on this stupid outing in the first place. He really wanted to leave her out of it. If Cuddy refusing to play into him and his games was a permanent consequence of all this then Wilson or Taub had better watch out because there would be hell to pay to whomever had ratted him out…

Cuddy was still being irritatingly silent. She was acting as if she had not heard House's question at all. She was still working intently on the computer as if he was not even in the room. House did not like it one bit. House was not a man to be ignored, especially when it came to Cuddy.

"You have, haven't you? Listen, Cuddy…" House started not entirely sure if he was going to go with a defensive or offensive position.

Cuddy now had an inkling of where this conversation might be heading. She absolutely did not want to get into this with House. She realized that giving him the cold shoulder was not the way to go about getting over this. Her behavior change would become a puzzle and House would get obsessed and confrontational. The whole idea needed to be scrapped, immediately. She needed a new plan because this would only make things messier. House would force her to be around him even more and she could only imagine the things he would say to get her to participate in his games. Ultimately, he would come out of it unscathed and she would be left feeling even more bruised and battered.

"I don't think I have even laid eyes on either one of them since last week." Cuddy answered every word out her mouth a fabrication. "Nothing is up, House. I am just extra tired. I am not in the mood to deal with your particular brand of crazy. Rachel kept me up all last night. I am just cranky, I guess."

"Really?" House questioned not quite believing her but for his own sake wanting to accept her answer.

"Yes, the nanny did not put Rachel down for her nap on time yesterday. When I got home, Rach was wide-awake with no intention of going to sleep any time soon. All of which I know you could care less about so that is why I did not mention it. If you don't mind I am just going to finish this up and maybe try and squeeze in a nap before lunch..."

House's look changed from one of suspicion to one of acceptance. Sure, the incident Cuddy had just recited had happened weeks ago, but it was a true story. Maybe that was why House seemed to buy it. Cuddy was just relieved because it seemed she had side stepped a painful unwanted conversation.

"So you are planning to sleep on the job, I approve. I could help you with that, I make an excellent snuggle buddy." House suggestively said wiggling his eyebrows while simultaneously trying to test her.

"_GET OUT!_" Cuddy growled.

"There is the oomph I have grown accustom to. Have sweet sweaty dreams of me, Cuddy." House said with a wink. "Oh and that patient from yesterday, it was cancer. She is headed to the OR in a few hours."

"Thank you for letting me know."

House left her office still not entirely sure she was telling the truth about her mood but happy to have side stepped a potential landmine of a conversation. However, House knew the next landmine of his was unavoidable because tonight, he had a date…

Cuddy noisily exhaled after House was safely out of her office. His last suggestive comments did not leave her with the normal secret giddiness mixed with mild annoyance she usually felt. Instead, she just felt raw and wounded. She hated it and him for making her feel this way.

* * *

_Song Credit: Hit the Heartbrakes, Black Kids_

_Next Up:_ House has his date, plus one… Intrigued, I hope so. Review and boom chapter three will be posted faster. It's like not that cool magic…


	3. Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

**A/N: **First, Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I loved that people had ideas about where they would like to see this go, and it was just fun to read people's thoughts. That brings me to my second of all. I pretty much built this story around this chapter so it has been vaguely done for a while. It's weird because I now know it's not what some people wanted to see happen, but I kind of love it so I hope you will as well…

**Chapter Three: Mistakes We Knew We Were Making**

_All our sins come back to haunt us in the end_

_To hang around and tap us on the shoulder and smile silent_

_It's all implied, "you'll die trying to live this down. You might as well forget it."_

_Still, I'm convinced that wondering what if is the worst thing there is_

Cuddy quietly slipped into the dimly lit _El Florino_ trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. It was a small Italian place, with a cozy casual atmosphere, that Cuddy did not really notice at all. She walked passed the hostess with such purpose that the young girl did not even bother to ask her if she needed to be seated, assuming she was meeting someone.

Cuddy quickly spotted House and his date at a table in the back corner of the place engaged in conversation. She ducked behind a wooden column so she was out of their line of vision. As she darted out of sight like some kind of stalker, the reality of what she was doing crashed upon her. Was she absolutely out of her mind? Why had she come here? Had House finally pushed her over the deep end?

When Cuddy's last meeting of the day had canceled, she fully planned to make an early night of it. She was just going to go straight home and give her nanny the rest of the night off. She thought that maybe after Rachel was asleep she would break open a bottle of wine. Wallow, for one night and one night only and drown her man related sorrows with a nice bottle of Cabernet.

When Cuddy turned the key in the ignition of her Jag, it was as if the vehicle had a mind of its own. She found herself making all the wrong turns if her destination was her own home. It felt almost as if the car had driven its self to _El Florino_ without any real control on her part. She just had this overwhelming need to see with her own eyes the woman House had deemed worthy enough to date. Maybe it was pure self-flagellation on her part, but she just needed visual confirmation that this was not some kind of elaborate ruse on House's part.

Regardless of how she ended up in the crowded restaurant, she had her confirmation. It was no ruse. There House's date was clear as day (_a live, breathing, clearly not a hooker_) woman sitting across from House. Cuddy studied her quickly and had to admit she was rather attractive in a very classy sophisticated kind of way. It made Cuddy want to punch the post she was hiding behind, or better yet take her closed fist and let it pound into House's face…

Cuddy's mind began to wage an internal battle of what she should do next, as she leaned heavily against the shiny wood column. One part of her was screaming that she was nuts, completely idiotic, and utterly insane. She needed to get out of the restaurant as quickly and inconspicuously as possible. She had seen the woman and that was supposedly her whole purpose for showing up here. She needed to get the hell out of there and never speak of this with anyone, ever. Things were always a lot less humiliating when no one knew about them.

A more emotional, far less rational part of her, told her she needed to do something. She needed to take action. She needed to settle the score. House had been screwing with her for years. Now she knew it was really just for the sake of screwing with her. All her previous ideas about hidden motives and agendas had been proven wrong by this one outing with another woman. House had ruined her dates in the past. Why shouldn't she do the same to him? Why did he get to do whatever the hell he wanted without true consequence? What was so wrong with her that he could kiss her that night (_so many months ago_) as if she was his life source but never take it further? Just who did he think he was?

Cuddy's fury quickly outweighed her rational side. She began to stock over to his table with a determined pace. Cuddy let her anger guide her with no real goal in mind besides ruining whatever was going on at House's table. She was sure her presence alone would be enough to achieve that particular goal.

Meanwhile, House was in the middle of his date and quickly realizing why he never dated. Yes, Dr. Davidson was as hot as he remembered but her breasts only got her so far. She was boring, as vanilla as they came. She had not quipped back at any of his jokes. She just sat there giggling and complimenting him on how funny he was. She smiled constantly and made flirty big eyes at him.

House had figured her out in minutes. She was no puzzle. There was nothing complicated about her. There was no real air of mystery. She was smart enough but she had no real bite, no spark. He diagnosed her biggest problem quickly she was nice. She was too nice. She was Cameron the first year on his team nice. It was definitely not a turn on. She was currently blathering on about how she found it easiest to date other people in her field because they understood the deep sacrifice it took to be a doctor. She was a complete snooze fest.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need a consult, Dr. House." Cuddy said now standing in front of House's table facing House with her back towards his date.

House was more than a little surprised at Cuddy's appearance at the table. Her familiar lilting voice brought him out of his musings on his date. His mind immediately began to go through all the possible scenarios of why Cuddy would show up here. He did not even really hear what she said to him when she walked up. He did not attempt to speak. Instead, he simply starred up at her trying to figure out the enigma in front of him. Now, Cuddy was complicated. She was a puzzle he still had not quite put all the pieces together of, and he had known her for ages. Finally, House's companion was the one who broke the silence.

"No problem. I am Dr. Lily Davidson. Maybe, I can help. My specialty is infectious disease just like Greg's. I don't think anyone is at his level of diagnostic genius, but two heads are always better than one..." The woman with House responded reaching her hand out warmly to shake Cuddy's.

"Dr. Lisa Cuddy." Cuddy brusquely returned not even turning around to see the woman properly.

Cuddy made no move to take Dr. Davidson's offered hand, not even seeing it from behind her. Instead, all of her attention was on the silent furious conversation she was having with House's eyes. House inwardly laughed as he kept his eyes trained on Cuddy. He watched from his peripheral vision as his date awkwardly put her hand back down after it was clear Cuddy had no plans to take it.

"Oh you run Princeton Plainsboro, right? I have heard of you." Lily said still cordial even after Cuddy's handshake rebuff as she spoke to Cuddy's back.

"Yep, that's me." Cuddy responded still not making eye contact with the woman.

"I have a phone you know," House finally interjected breaking their intense eye contact.

House decided to speak only after computing what she had first said to him and figuring out his best course of action. He figured calling Cuddy's bluff was the best way to go with this conversation. House was immediately suspicious of her real motivation for showing up here. He was especially doubtful after their strange interaction earlier in the day that she was really here about a case. He knew that while Cuddy was certainly capable of lying, it was not natural to her. He was confident if she were making this up. He would trip her up in no time.

"I tried it, it didn't work." Cuddy easily lied letting her anger at the situation take over.

"Lily, would you mind if I borrowed your cell for a second?" House asked seeing right through Cuddy's attempt at nonchalance.

"Sure, no problem," Lily answered a little distracted at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Lily reached in her purse and handed House her cell. House took the phone from her and immediately dialed a familiar number. Within seconds, his own cell phone rang out.

"Seems like my phone is working just fine to me," House stated. He shook his vibrating phone in Cuddy's direction.

"Must have been a temporary glitch," Cuddy smoothly returned.

Cuddy had learned a thing or two from years of House's lies and misdirections. She knew that the key to a good lie was sticking with it even if you think the other person might be on to you. She just was not one to put his ways into practice much. She firmly believed that in most situations honesty was the best policy. However, House related incidents had always been the exception to that rule…

"How did you know where I would be?" House distrustfully questioned.

"Wilson filled me in." Cuddy quickly answered knowing a true strategist uses the truth whenever possible.

With that little tidbit of information, House deduced it was Wilson who was his leak and that Cuddy had probably known about this get together for a while. He was not that surprised. Right now, he did not know whether to be grateful Wilson had told Cuddy, or to start planning his best friend's imminent demise for his big mouth.

"Why did you come to tell me yourself about this case? Surely, the Dean of Medicine has more important things to do. Why not send one of my fellows to let me in on my new mystery patient?"

"I was already coming in this direction, so it just made sense I tell you." Cuddy answered.

Cuddy had come up to their table hyped up on a deadly combination of blind rage and indignation intent on ruining his date out of pure spite. Now, she was quickly seeing that it was a big mistake. She had not thought this out fully by any means. If she did not keep herself together, this was only going to end in her own humiliation.

"You live on the opposite side of town from this place." House shot back.

"My dry cleaner is over here." Cuddy came up with on the spot a little proud of herself at her own ruse.

Dr. Davidson watched the exchange in amazement. It did not take long to notice that House and this woman were completely in their own world. For the first time in her life, she actually felt the sexual tension in the air that she always heard people spout off about in various television shows and movies.

It is more than a little disconcerting that the tension was between her date and another woman. Davidson was quickly realizing whatever was happening had little to do with a case. She did not quite know the proper course of action to take in this awkward situation.

"You go to a dry cleaner clear across town from where you live?" House asked not believing her for a second (_and unmindful to his date_) his energy focused solely on tripping Cuddy up in her lies.

"He is an old family friend. I didn't realize we were playing a game of twenty questions, House." Cuddy tried to deflect.

"What is this supposed dry cleaners name…"

"So what is the consult, maybe I can help and then Dr. Cuddy can be on her way to pick up her dry-cleaning." Dr. Davidson finally piped in. She decided that if she had a shot in hell with House she needed Cuddy to leave as quickly as possible.

"Sorry, Dr. Davidson but I don't think you can help." Cuddy hastily dismissed.

House smirked up at Cuddy suitably amused by both her antics and her wherewithal in sticking to her ridiculous story. He decided he was happy Wilson had told her. Her reaction was priceless. This whole scenario unfolding was an excellent opportunity to do one of favorite things, mess with his boss.

"I am so sorry, Lily. Dr. Cuddy would have never come all the way down here unless it was such an emergency that I needed to return to the hospital. Isn't that right Dr. Cuddy?" House calmly asked.

Cuddy quickly weighed her options. If she told him that she did not need him to come with her, she was going to have come up with a fake case on the spot. If she told him he did need him to come with her, then their would be an inevitable confrontation with him. She mentally berated herself for being stupid enough to come over to them in the first place. She knew there was nothing she could do to change that blunder and focused on her best option. She figured he must know by now that she was lying and whatever altercation they had, she would rather be alone when having it. That coupled with the primal need she had to get him away from his date, made her choice rather easy.

"Unfortunately Dr. House, you are right. You're needed back at the hospital." Cuddy then turned to Davidson looking directly at her for the first time, "Sorry to drag him away."

"Maybe we can continue this some other time. I am sorry about this. I will call you later." House said apologetically to Dr. Davidson.

House then placed his hand over his dates giving it a gentle squeeze. Cuddy looked at House's hand on top of this other woman's and had to fight the urge to grab his arm and rip him away from the contact. Cuddy easily managed to control herself (_the thought fleeting_) but the fact that it was even an issue grated on Cuddy. She desperately wanted not to care about any of this. It was too bad her heart and her head could not get on the same page. She knew all of this was about to bite her in the ass as soon as her and House were alone.

House really did not plan to see this woman again, but House made a point to put on the show of kindness extra thick purely for Cuddy's benefit. He thought it was important that Cuddy think he might call the woman again. He wanted to leave her as unbalanced as possible. He made sure to touch Lily again on the shoulder grasping it tenderly after he stood up from the table. He watched Cuddy carefully for her reaction at his gesture and instantly noted the tiny facial tick she made. It was the last bit of evidence House needed to come to the definite conclusion that Cuddy was utterly insanely jealous. Screw it being complicated. House was going to have fun with this.

"Okay, bye." Davidson responded to House's retreating form. "Call me."

House and Cuddy walked out of the restaurant in silence. House trailing behind Cuddy's quick pace. Once they were in the parking lot Cuddy started blindly moving to her left, her mind clearly elsewhere.

"She drove. You are giving me a ride. By the way, unless you got new wheels your car is over there, princess." House sarcastically noted pointing in the opposite direction of where Cuddy was currently heading.

Cuddy stopped her forward movement as House put his hand on the back of shoulder motioning her in the right direction. Cuddy tried to ignore the immediate spark she felt on the rare occasions House placed his hands on her, but the heat rushed through her body regardless. She wanted to delay speaking for as long as necessary so she just shook her head slightly in response to his words. As they walked to the car, Cuddy's mind reeled trying to figure out how she is going to get out of this mess without being completely mortified by House.

"So what is this consult?" House asked.

He had purposely waited to speak until after they had gotten into their respective seats in her car, and she had begun to drive away. House wanted to wait until he had Cuddy completely trapped with no escape before starting his inquisition of her motives.

"Uhh…" Cuddy started horrified that she still had not come up with a plausible reason. "This woman she…"

"I knew it. There is no consult. You are a horrible liar, Cuddy. You_ like_ me." House triumphantly stated.

"I do not." Cuddy fiercely denied.

"You interrupted my date with a fake consult. I am sorry but that screams I have the hots for House. I want to take him back to my spinster lair and screw his brains out." House triumphantly smiled.

"You've intruded on my dates before." Cuddy countered a flicker of an idea coming to her head.

"Right and I remember you making the very same accusation." House accused.

"And I remember you telling me you were just a bastard who liked to mess with other people's happiness." Cuddy responded suddenly confident.

"I am. What does that have to do with anything regarding you and your desire to sex me up?"

"Well, maybe I am just a bitch who likes to mess with other people's happiness." Cuddy answered seeing this as her way out of this situation with some dignity intact. Maybe, even getting House to believe she had one up on him.

"Cuddy, I won't deny the bitch part of that statement but you are fixer by nature, not a destroyer for the sake of destroying. That is firmly my territory." House reasoned.

"I am branching out. I have told you before you bring out the worst in me. Now the shoe is on the other foot and you can see how it feels to have a perfectly nice date ruined." Cuddy assertively returned.

"You are trying to convince me this was some kind of life lesson with you as my teacher?" House skeptically asked.

"Yes." Cuddy answered with a shake of her head.

"Bullshit. I am not buying it."

"You don't have to buy it. It is the truth. You just don't want to admit I beat you at your own game, and made one of your dates go bye, bye." Cuddy smiled.

For a few minutes, the drove in silence House mulling over her words until he felt compelled to speak again.

"You want in my pants so bad, it is ridiculous." House finally responded.

"You're delusional. They say revenge is dish best served cold. So now, we are even." Cuddy said with a smile as she pulled up to House's place and turned her car off, "we are here, get out of my car."

"We are not quite even yet." House stated cryptically as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Bye, House." Cuddy dismissed.

Cuddy turned and looked out her driver's side window. She had no intention of looking in his direction or saying anything else to him. She was happy to come out of this whole situation virtually unscathed. A minute or two went by and she had still not heard the sound of the passenger door opening. She finally turned to see what the hold up was.

As she moved, her nose practically collided with House's. He had leaned over to her side of the car wholly invading her space. His lips were now a whisper away from hers. Cuddy opened her mouth to ask him exactly what in the hell he thought he was doing. Before the words could fully form, His lips cut her off as he placed his mouth firmly over hers.

House did not waste the opportunity presented to him and lightly glided his tongue into Cuddy's open mouth. Cuddy was flooded with feeling as House expertly coaxed her into responding to him, putting his lips and tongue to good use. _God, this man is a good kisser_, the thought briefly flitted through Cuddy's clouded mind before her basic instincts took over and she responded to his kiss. Cuddy placed a gentle pressure on his mouth before grabbing his bottom lip between her teeth and giving the surprisingly soft flesh a tiny nip. Soon her tongue was tangling with House's. Their kiss escalated quickly, their mouths ravaging and devouring with an unequivocal neediness.

After a few minutes of indulgence, the dizziness from the man in front of her and the lack of oxygen became too much for Cuddy. She reluctantly pulled her mouth off House's breathing heavily while staring into his lust clouded eyes. House had one particular purpose in kissing her, but once their mouths actually got to it. He quickly forgot his intentions. Now all House wanted was to up the ante of their exchange, to feel her respond to him again the way she just had.

"House, what the hell was that?" Cuddy finally breathed out as House leaned forward to capture her lips again. Cuddy put her hands on House's chest stopping his forward motion and pushing him back to his side of the car. It was her half-hearted attempt to take control of the situation.

"I'm just proving my point, Cuddy. You so want a piece of this." House answered with a smirk wiping her lipstick off his mouth as he spoke. Cuddy's negative reaction swiftly brought House back to his original intent.

House reached for the handle of the passenger door of the car and got out without another word. The door slammed behind him the reverberation startled a still shell-shocked Cuddy.

"House kissed me." Cuddy said looking over to her empty seat that just seconds ago House's warm body had occupied, "again."

Cuddy briefly touched her lips feeling somewhere between embarrassed and aroused. She gave her head a good shake before turning the key of her ignition and heading home…

* * *

_Song Credit: Mistakes We Knew We Were Making, Straylight Run_

_Next Up: _In the light of a new day, questions and regrets abound…. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, review please...


	4. Hype

**A/N: **Thank you reviewers you are the best, please keep it up. I will admit the season finale had me bumming a bit but I finally got this chapter to where I wanted it to be, so here it is…

**Chapter Four: Hype**

_Our life is hype, your love is hype_

_And I will clench my own fist_

_And I will always wait_

_There's more, there's more than blood_

_That beats through my heart_

_My hands, my feet_

_Stuck between my tongue and my teeth_

House had been in his office for about fifteen minutes when he saw a determined Cuddy walking straight towards his door. He figured that one of two things would happen with her today. One was her completely ignoring him until her embarrassment and awkwardness blew over, or he did something so ridiculous she was forced to confront him. The other option was her going into her _I am going to pretend to be an adult Cuddy _where she would talk about how inappropriate last night was. How he should have never kissed her. That Cuddy would conveniently leave out _her_ craziness in interrupting his date. Seeing that she was making her way into his office, he guessed it would be the latter.

"I got you reservations for tomorrow night at _La Due_." Cuddy announced without any warning.

As the glass door closed behind her House had to admit he had not expected this. Making them dinner reservations was about one hundred and eighth on his list of scenarios he had thought would be her reaction to the night before. It was right above her swearing off men completely, and below her faking alien abduction to explain her actions.

"If you think I am going with you to _La Due_ you have officially gone off the deep end, Cuddy." House countered his look somewhere between confused and amused.

"Not for you and me, for you and Dr. Davidson. It is that French fusion place on third. I have heard the food is exceptional." Cuddy quickly clarified.

"I know what _La Due_ is, Cuddy. I feel like I am in the twilight zone." House commented tilting his head as he stared at her, as if that would help him figure out what exactly she was aiming for.

"What I did last night was out of line. I just wanted to make it up to you." Cuddy said in her most detached business tone.

"And you thought the best way to do that was to set up a date for me with another woman?" House questioned a little incredulously.

"Well, it makes sense I am the reason you didn't finish your date last night."

"What about what happened in your car?" House asked point blank. He sharpened his gaze studying her closely for her reaction. For good measure, he got out of his chair and took a few steps forward so he was completely in Cuddy's personal space.

"On my part temporary insanity. On you're part, well you're an ass." Cuddy quietly breathed staring up into his blue eyes. She shrugged her shoulders in a forced attempt at indifference.

"Oh, I get it. You are doing this because you think it will prove me wrong. This is your attempt at showing me that you don't want to tickle my pickle." House responded.

House loomed over her using his height to his advantage, while he maintained his intense eye contact. He was looking at her as if her grey orbs would hold the answers she would never admit aloud.

"I told you why I did it. You can accept my answer or not doesn't really matter to me." Cuddy said taking a few steps away from him, his presence suddenly overwhelming.

Cuddy usually took his close proximity as a dare. She never wanted to be the one to break the connection first. She would always push it further touching his arm or shoulder to get a reaction. However, after last night she was weary of what could happen when they were in close quarters more than ever. She didn't have the fight in her to push the boundaries.

"So you really want me take Lily out on another date?" House skeptically questioned.

"I want you to do whatever makes you happy. If you think, Dr. Davidson might help you along that path, then yes. If that isn't what you want, feel free to tell me otherwise." Cuddy answered in a way that House felt was both vague and scarily direct.

"Okay…" House answered feeling a little bit trapped. "Thank you, I guess."

House really had no inclination to go on another date with Dr. Davidson. However, this wasn't really about her anymore. It was about Cuddy. He thought that declining the offer would infer that maybe Cuddy was the reason he was saying no. This was beginning to feel like some kind of test on her part to see his reaction. The only time House hated tests was when he was the one taking them. The option of admitting well basically anything to Cuddy seemed infinitely more dangerous than going on another date with Davidson. At the very least, he knew he needed to make Cuddy believe he would be going.

"So you are going to call her? Set it up." Cuddy asked her voice cracking a tiny bit.

Cuddy really had felt horrible about the night before. She had acted immature, crazy, and just plain unacceptable. She had behaved like him. Despite her feelings, that just wasn't how she wanted to conduct herself. Moreover, that was just about the first half of their encounter. She had a whole other set of emotions raging within her about the fact that she had so easily given in when he kissed her. How quickly she had responded to him and how good it had felt, only to find out it was just another one of House's games. She had thought doing this was a good way to make up for interrupting his date, and simultaneously showing she was fine with him dating someone else, even if she really wasn't. Cuddy thought she would be relieved if House accepted her peace offering but now that he had, she just felt sad.

"I guess." House replied his voice not at all enthusiastic.

"Okay, good the reservation is at eight. It is under your name. I will call back and confirm for you." Cuddy said completely missing the tone of his answer because she was so caught up in her own issues. She just focused on quickly wrapping up this exchange now wanting to leave him as quickly as possible.

"Okay…" House slowly replied.

"Okay, good. Oh and House you have Clinic in an hour. Be on time for once, please." Cuddy said pausing at his door.

"Yes ma'am." House mocked as Cuddy slinked out of his office.

"That was interesting." House observed into the now empty room.

* * *

House sauntered into Wilson's office, giving no preamble before launching into his latest gossip.

"So here is a good one. Cuddy just set up a date for me." House said with a smirk plopping down in one of Wilson's guest chairs.

Wilson looked up from his desk and smiled as he heard his friend's words.

"You two are going on a date? FINALLY! For being a green eyed monster that jealousy sure does get the job done." Wilson happily replied.

"No, not for her and I, douche. She set up a date for me and Dr. BigBoobs at _La Due_ of all places. You know that four star joint that normally takes like a year to get reservations." House explained.

"Why in the world would she do that?" Wilson asked going from happy to bewildered in two seconds flat.

"It truly boggles the mind doesn't it?" House said agreeing with Wilson's reaction.

"Clearly there is something you are leaving out here." Wilson reasoned.

"Well, she claims it's because she made me cut out of my date early last night."

"Why, did she have a case for you or something?" Wilson asked thinking that was the only legitimate reason Cuddy would have to interrupt.

"Yeah, let's go with that." House smirked in a way that let Wilson know he was having way too much fun with this.

"What does that mean? She interrupted but not for a case?" Wilson questioned trying to piece together the little bits of information House was giving.

"I just said lets go with it was a case." House admonished.

"Exactly, ever so subtly implying that is not the real answer." Wilson pointed out.

"Implying is a tricky business. It leaves so much up for interpretation. Maybe it was the case, maybe Cuddy wants to take a long hard ride on my metaphorical horse." House replied pointing down at his dark jeans for good measure.

"You say that like you aren't ready and willing for her to saddle up." Wilson quipped.

"I am not. That particular rider would come with far too much naying about where this was going and wanting to cuddle." House denied.

"You are shamelessly mixing metaphors and so full of it. You acting like this is one sided is laughable. You like Cuddy just as much as she likes you, maybe even more." Wilson rebuked.

"You are just upset Cuddy has never had any plans to take a ride on your tiny my little pony." House shot back.

"What makes you so sure she hasn't said giddy up?" Wilson asked with a smirk. "We've dated in the past maybe I just never felt the need to let you know…"

House's whole demeanor changed at Wilson's words, his face looking utterly sick at the possibility. "Seriously?!?"

"No." Wilson quickly clarified with a laugh. "But, if you were on trial for your feelings for Cuddy I would submit the look you just had on your face as exhibit A. House come on tell me why did she set this date up for you?" Wilson asked again.

"I already told you she interrupted my date." House answered not feeling so jovial anymore.

"You have absolutely no intention of telling me what really happened do you?"

"Nope, absolutely none at all," House smugly retorted.

"So why even bring any of this up to me? Why not just keep it to yourself?" Wilson asked with a well-placed roll of his eyes.

"I like to give you just enough information to make you crazy." House truthfully returned. If there was one up side to this weird situation, it was being able to mess with Wilson about the details. Even if he wasn't so fond of when Wilson messed with him back.

"Sadistic." Wilson said with a shake of his head.

"You are just learning this now?" House sarcastically asked.

"No, but it doesn't make you any less of a dick." Wilson wisecracked.

"Oh Wilson, I love you too!" House returned in his best fake shmoopy voice.

"I have work to do, unlike some doctors I know I don't get to do whatever the hell I want. That was my subtle way of telling you to leave, if I wasn't being clear enough." Wilson said shooing him with his hand.

"Have fun telling people their numbers are up, Cancerman." House said standing back up and walking towards Wilson's door.

"Anything beats being sucked into your realm of insanity." Wilson paused before a question popped in his head. "Wait, so are you going on this second date with Davidson?"

"I guess." House gave Wilson the same noncommittal answer he gave Cuddy.

"You seem so thrilled about it." Wilson snarked.

"Wilson, you have become bothersome. I am leaving."

"We both know you'd rather be going with Cuddy." Wilson called out as House walked out his door.

House made his way back to his office thinking over Wilson's parting observation. So what if Wilson was right for once. Just because he would rather be going with Cuddy didn't mean it was a good idea, or a smart idea. It was what it was, just a stupid want. It was not anything he would ever actually allow himself to do. Hell, he would never even cop to wanting it, to wanting her, to anyone but himself.

Now back in the sanctuary of his office he grabbed his IPOD and laid down on his eames chair. He put the buds in his ears and soon the melodic guitar riffs of the Stones flowed through House's eardrums. He began to think of possible ways of making Cuddy believe he went out on another date with Davidson, without actually having to go on one with the tedious woman. Surely, Cuddy wouldn't follow him again. It couldn't be too hard to fake her out…

* * *

"You set up a date for House and this new chick!" Wilson incredulously stated as he burst though Cuddy office without knocking. It seemed that today was a day filled with dramatic entrances.

"Yeah, I did." Cuddy evenly replied from her desk.

Cuddy wished she was even slightly surprised at Wilson's intrusion but it was pretty much par for the course. She talked more about whatever undefined thing her and House had with Wilson than she ever did with House himself. It was like being in the worst possible threesome imaginable, all the drama, and no one getting laid.

"I don't understand. You were clearly upset at the thought of this, in my mind rightfully so…" Wilson questioned his confusion clear as he had a seat across from her.

"I was not." Cuddy swiftly denied.

"All House told me was you needed him for a patient last night and his date was cut short. So today you offered him reservations at the top restaurant in town for him and this woman." Wilson explained what he already knew in hopes that Cuddy would give more away about what really happened than House had.

"I felt bad I had to interrupt." Cuddy answered praying he would accept her answer at face value. She really did not want to get into this with him.

"It is business. You would not feel bad about that. Doctor's lives are interrupted all of the time. It comes with the territory. Unless, it wasn't business and the patient story was crap…" Wilson said putting what she had said together with his conversation with House. A sudden burst of realization hit Wilson. "House was being extra vague on details. Oh, my God something happened between you two last night, didn't it? That is what all that Horse business was about. After you cut his date short with something non-business related something went down between you. There was no patient."

"Horse Business, what does that mean? You are off your rocker, Wilson. Why would you think that?" Cuddy asked nervously. She knew that if House had told him about their kiss or her interruption he would have just told her he knew. So this was coming from his own deductions.

"This is your guy's MO. One-step forward, eight million steps back. Something happened and this is your way of trying to prove it did not mean anything. Did you two finally have sex?" Wilson directly asked.

Wilson was getting far too perceptive for Cuddy's liking. One of these days sooner, rather then later she was going to have to put a stop to his meddling once and for all. Good intentions or not this was getting ridiculous and far too close to the truth.

"We did not have sex." Cuddy emphatically answered happy that at least she hadn't made that particular mistake.

"Fine, you kissed again. Made out like randy teenagers, second base, something." Wilson continued his relentless guessing.

"Wilson, drop it. This is so far beyond your business these questions are down right insulting." Cuddy admonished.

"That is as good as confirmation for me in Cuddy-speak. This is so elementary school. I feel like I should be singing Cuddy and House sitting in a tree…." Wilson deadpanned.

If Wilson were a different kind of man, he would handle this Junior High style. He would just get them in a room and push their faces together until they just gave in and made out in a way that they couldn't take back. Unfortunately, he was slightly more mature than they were. Therefore, that plan was out. He just wanted two of his closest friends to be happy. He knew that their only shot was each other despite what either of them said. He was going to have to come up with something, he just didn't know what would even work.

"Wilson, you are the one acting like a school-aged child. If you know what is good for you, you will back off, now." Cuddy sternly responded.

"This is idiotic. You like him. He likes you. Instead of doing something about it, he is going on a date he doesn't even want to be on. While you make the arrangements for him." Wilson continued easily brushing off Cuddy's angry tone.

"He said that?" Cuddy asked her interests piqued and her anger dissipating.

"Said what?" Wilson said clearly confused.

"That he likes me? That he doesn't want to go on this date?" Cuddy asked slightly more eager than she would have liked.

"Not in so many words but it's never about what he says." Wilson answered now understanding what she was asking.

"So this is just your take on things." Cuddy returned visibly deflating.

"It isn't just my take; it's the truth of the situation." Wilson corrected.

"As seen from the eyes of a perpetual pusher," Cuddy disappointedly pointed out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wilson asked with a hurt tone.

"It means get out of my office, Wilson." Cuddy sighed. She was so over their conversation. None of this mattered. House was going on another date, and talking to Wilson was not the way to forget about all of this like she planned to do.

"You know who you sound like? House. Some might say that is a sign of how right you two are for each other." Wilson had no intention of letting up.

"I feel like you should be wearing a diaper with a bow and arrow in hand." Cuddy quipped.

"I do what I can." Wilson smirked.

"And now you can leave…" Cuddy ordered pointing at her door.

"Fine, fine, I know when I am not wanted, but just think about what I said." Wilson said almost pleadingly as he got up and left Cuddy's office.

* * *

_Song Credit: Hype, Tegan and Sara_

_Next Up:_ House and Cuddy both have unexpected visitors. Reading + reviewing= happy writer = new chapter there is a little math for ya…


	5. Andover

**A/N: **So this took me a little bit to post but it's super long so I hope that makes up for the wait. Thank you to everyone who reviews, I love them!

**Chapter Five: Andover **

_Take my side!_

_I swear its good enough, it's so we both remember!_

_Waste my time, I folded, she gave up_

_Just so we both remember_

It was around eight o'clock in the evening when Cuddy was finally able to get an extra fussy Rachel to bed. She was rewarding herself with a nice cup of hot tea when she heard a knock at her front door. Cuddy instantly panicked that the noise would wake her newly sleeping daughter. She left her cup behind and sprinted out of her kitchen hoping to answer the door as quickly as possible.

"Hey Wilson, this is a surprise. Come on in." Cuddy said a little out of breath as she opened her door and revealed her unexpected guest.

"You okay?" Wilson asked as he made his way inside Cuddy's home taking in her slightly breathy and disheveled appearance.

"I just put Rach down for the night. So when I heard the door, I wanted to make sure I got to it before it woke her." Cuddy explained.

"Oh Cuddy, I am sorry. I was not thinking that Rachel could be asleep. I hope I didn't wake her." Wilson sincerely apologized.

"It's fine. If she were up believe me, we would know it by now. That kid has quite a set of pipes on her. She is going to be the best classically trained singer/doctor/ Nobel Prize winner the world has ever known." Cuddy joked.

"Good to see you are keeping your expectations for her reasonable." Wilson quipped.

"Oh of course," Cuddy agreed with a small giggle. "So Wilson, what brings you here tonight?"

"I just wanted to let you know House is not on that date you set up for him." Wilson stated cutting right to the chase.

"Well, at least you have gotten over the pretense of pretending to be here for something else before you ease in to a conversation about House." Cuddy dryly stated.

"I just thought you would want to know he didn't go on the date."

"Wilson, he is on that date. I confirmed the reservations myself. If he did not show up, I would have gotten a call. Believe me. Getting those reservations required some string pulling." Cuddy returned.

"House is smart enough to make sure they wouldn't call you. I can guarantee he isn't on a date." Wilson reiterated.

"It doesn't even matter, Wilson. You really need to get over whatever weird thing you have about trying to play matchmaker between House and me. Just let it go. It's never going to happen."

"If you do one thing for me, I promise I will stay out of it from now on. You have my word. I will officially retire the bow and arrow." Wilson countered.

Wilson had finally come up with a plan. He admitted it was by no means a full proof plan. It was debatable if it was even a good plan, but it was something. After this, he could say to himself that he tried and then he could move on from his two best friend's insanity.

Earlier in the day, Wilson had been about to enter House's office when he overheard House canceling his dinner reservations. Therefore, Wilson hung back out of House's immediate view seeing if he could get anymore information. House went along unaware that Wilson was listening in. House even sang a little ditty he made up about how eating Chinese and watching porn drunk was the best way to spend his night.

Wilson suspected that House was not into this new woman for many varying reasons. Overhearing that particular phone call had just confirmed it. He had tried to talk to House about it without letting him in that he heard him cancel, but found him as tight lipped as ever. Wilson did managed to deduce from his brief conversation with House that agreeing to take Cuddy's reservation in the first place was more about saving face in front of Cuddy then about any desire House had to have a second date with Dr. Davidson.

"What is this one thing?" Cuddy asked suspiciously.

"I stay here and watch Rachel for you. While you go to House's place, right now." Wilson proposed.

This was the master plan. Simply to get Cuddy to agree to go see House and shake things up a bit. He noticed that most times Cuddy and House had many well-placed barriers between them. There was House's team, Wilson himself, the confines of the hospital, where she was the boss and he was the anarchist, just to name a few. It was always on the rare occasions they were truly alone and outside of work that things went down between them on a personal level. The best and last thing Wilson could do was somewhat force one of those encounters in the hopes of some forward movement.

"Why in the world would I do that? So, I can stand outside an unopened door while he is on his date? Worse, maybe she is there at his place… No way in hell, Wilson."

"I promise you he didn't go on the date. He will be alone at his place probably playing piano and drinking scotch. Think of how fun it will be for you to catch him in that fact." Wilson cajoled.

"How are you so sure about this? Did he tell you he was not going? Because even if he did that's no way of knowing with him. He could be on that date right now laughing that he got you to believe he wouldn't be going just because he thinks it is fun to mess with you." Cuddy questioned.

"No, he didn't tell me. I know House pretty well myself, Cuddy." Wilson reminded.

"So what is this just blind optimism? That is not quite you style."

"I overheard him cancel the reservation with my own ears. To be honest, I don't think he ever even wanted to go on another date with that woman." Wilson confessed.

"Or you heard him cancel because maybe she doesn't like French food and they are at any of the other million places to eat in town." Cuddy countered.

"He is at home. I did a drive by before I came here." Wilson added.

"Wilson that is creepy. I trust you, though. I am still not going over there." Cuddy stated with conviction.

"Fine then you're just going to have to accept my continued interference. I am thinking I might need some back up since you two are so damn obstinate. Maybe I will recruit Cameron to the great get _House and Cuddy to stop being idiots 2009 _cause she is pretty soft hearted."

"First of all, you say one word to Cameron about any of your crazy delusions about House and I and you can start sending out your resume, because you can bet your ass you will no longer be working at Princeton Plainsboro." Cuddy threatened.

"Not up to you. I am not worried. The board members loooove me." Wilson said with a half smile.

"When exactly did you become such a huge manipulating ass, Wilson?" Cuddy snarked.

"I always have been. I just usually direct my mad skills at House and not you." Wilson answered with another boyish smile.

"What exactly do you think me going over there is going to accomplish?" Cuddy questioned softening a tiny bit.

Cuddy really wished she had a better idea of what Wilson was trying to achieve with all of this. Even if he was right and House was alone at his place, what would her going over there do? However, she would love to be able to call House out on something. If the added bonus was that Wilson stopped sticking his nose where it didn't belong, it was probably worth it.

"I am not sure, why don't you go spend a couple hours there and find out. I just think it would be beneficial if you two talked."

"If I do this, you promise you will let this all go. I will never have to hear a word about House and me again?" Cuddy needed clarification.

"I promise." Wilson nodded.

"Fine, expect me home in an hour." Cuddy answered.

"Oh you need to be there for at least an hour for this to count. I will ask House tomorrow if you really went so don't think you can just leave and grab a smoothie and come home. If I am going to butt out of all this you are going to have to make an effort." Wilson clarified his terms.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of not going. Fine, I will see in one hour and fifteen minutes. I will try to talk to him but with House, I am sure any subject I bring up will go over just fantastically. Rachel should stay asleep, but if she doesn't formula is in the fridge. Her baby monitor is on the end table in the living room. The purple stuffed bear on her rocking chair usually calms her down, and if you need me call my cell." Cuddy said in her best mom voice.

"I am free for the whole night. So don't rush back on my account. You know I am the world's best babysitter. Even if you did not come home tonight little Rach and I would be fine." Wilson not so subtlety hinted.

"Yes, of course that will happen. I will spend the night at House's and then Rachel will have a new daddy, and we will live happily ever after. Then of course Wilson will wake up from his wonderland and everything will be exactly as it was before you forced me to go on this ridiculous field trip." Cuddy quipped before heading into her bedroom to quickly change and grab her things.

* * *

House heard a light tapping on his door from his spot lounging on his sofa and immediately debated answering. This was shaping up to be a good night. He had successfully managed to get out of having another date with Davidson without Cuddy being any wiser. He had a brand new bottle of scotch, he was watching freaks of nature pull trucks with their bare hands, and he had just consumed a large amount of Chinese food. Whoever was at the door would more than likely ruin his good mood. However, the Chinese place had forgotten his fried rice. The knock could be someone coming back to give it to him. The hope that food was at the other end of that persistent knock, got him off the couch.

House swung the door open and was completely caught of guard when it wasn't his local deliveryman who greeted him. No, it was Cuddy on the opposite side of the threshold. She smirked at him without speaking almost laughing at his shocked expression. Cuddy made a point of taking an exaggerated once over of him with her eyes. She slowly trailed her stare from his bare feet, to his flannel pajama pants, to his ratty black Stones T-shirt. When her eyes made their way to his face, she gave him a look that screamed _you're busted_.

House was immediately pissed about being caught at home alone, and not on the date Cuddy was supposed to think he was on. He looked at her shocked for a second before he realized there was no good way to get out of this. He quickly decided to ignore it and her all together. Without a single word, he began to close the door in her face.

"House, don't do this. Can I please come in?" Cuddy asked placing her hand on the door and stepping forward to stop it from being slammed in her face. "Wilson forced me to come here. If I don't at least make it inside, I will never hear the end of it."

Cuddy figured this was her best chance at getting inside. Wilson said nothing about not telling House why she had showed up. House needed to know everything about both her and Wilson. The idea of something between the two of them that he wasn't privy to might get him intrigued enough to let her in the door.

Cuddy's words stopped House from continuing to close the door. Wilson had sent her to his place. Obviously, this was some lame attempt to get him and Cuddy together. However, how he had convinced Cuddy to come here was a puzzle he couldn't quite figure out yet. His curiosity won out and he opened the door and let Cuddy step inside before closing the door behind her. He turned toward her in his entryway before speaking.

"Okay, I let you in. Now you have to tell me what in the hell are you talking about." House demanded.

"For some reason, known only to him Wilson promised to stop giving me shit about you, on the condition that I came here and saw you tonight." Cuddy explained.

So far, for Cuddy this was working out amazingly well. First, there was the fact that Wilson had been correct. House had ditched out on his date tonight. Her heart felt lighter then it had in days at the sight of him alone and rumpled in his pajamas. She wanted so badly to be fine with all of this, but the unabashed sense of relief that was currently coursing through her veins let her know her heart had never really caught up with her head. In addition, there was the added bonus that she could throw Wilson under the bus a little for his constant meddling. Wilson's only conditions had been she come here, stay an hour, and talk to House. He never said his yenta-ing couldn't be the topic de jour.

"Wilson gives you shit about me, unrelated to work?" House asked.

House knew Wilson meddled, but he hadn't figured he used the same tactics on Cuddy that he did with him. Apparently, from what Cuddy was saying he was wrong. If he was pestering Cuddy about being with him that really crossed a line. Next time he saw Wilson he would be getting a cane to the shins at the very least.

"Pretty consistently," Cuddy answered stepping further into House's place.

"What exactly does that entail?" House questioned furthered wanting to know exactly what Wilson had been up to.

"I seriously doubt you want to know." Cuddy quickly replied.

"Well, I know what he says about you. I just wanted to compare notes." House tried to see if Cuddy would divulge more with the promise of reciprocation.

"Well, I guess I am more perceptive than you, because I always figured he was giving you the same crap he gave me." Cuddy said shrugging her shoulders and laughing a little at House's attempt to get more information out of her.

"I didn't know you two were so chummy." House huffed.

"Oh yes you did. You just want me to tell you what he says about you. Then when it's your turn to reciprocate, you will come down with a case of the, _I was never going to tell you anything's_."

"Well, if you are not going to divulge any state secrets. You can go ahead and get out now." House stated pointing at his front door.

Cuddy ignored his demand. Instead, she decided to change the subject a bit. She had a separate burning question she would like answered. "So this is quite a date you have going on, House. I am so happy I took the time to get you that reservation."

"I didn't ask you to do that." House immediately responded.

House had hoped she wouldn't bring up the date he was supposed to be on. Tonight was rapidly declining and it seemed that Wilson was the cause of it all. Forget the cane to the shins, House's revenge on his best friend would now be much more slow, painful, and elaborate.

"No, you didn't but you did tell me you were going to go. You had to know it wasn't easy for me to get those reservations. If you weren't going to use them, I could have." Cuddy calmly answered.

"I am sorry I didn't let you have the opportunity to show an inappropriate amount of cleavage to some donor you are trying to wine and dine. Don't worry Cuddy. I am sure a couple of pole dances will work just as well as a nice fancy dinner to get you some fat checks." House bitterly spat.

"You got rejected didn't you? You couldn't face the humiliation that Donavan didn't want to go on another date with you. So you cancelled without telling me." Cuddy returned biting back at his demeaning words.

"Her name is Davidson." House needlessly corrected.

"Donavan, Davidson, whatever." Cuddy brushed off. The name of that woman involuntarily made her blood pressure rise, her good mood at catching House alone quickly fading.

"And Lily and her supreme rack are still willing and ready for me to sweep her chimney." House retorted.

"Yeah that is why you are sitting here in your pajamas watching a strongman competition." Cuddy quipped pointing at House's TV as she spoke.

House didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed his cell phone. He put it on speaker and dialed a few numbers. Soon Davidson's voice was filling the sounds of the apartment loud and clear for Cuddy to hear.

"_Hey Greg, it's Lily. I just wanted to call and say that I was having a great time last night until the interruption. That boss of yours seems a bit… cold. Anyway, I was hoping we could have a do over. This time I hope we can make it to… dessert. Call me back if you are interested and we can set up the details. I hope to hear from you soon, bye." _

Lily's voice was sultry and extra breathy in her message making it clear that she really was not talking about dessert in a literal sense. The whole message was equally aggravating and confusing to Cuddy. It was clear that stupid woman was still interested in House. So why wasn't he out with her tonight? He could impress her with the fancy reservation Cuddy had procured for him, and with her tone probably have gotten into her pants. It didn't make sense to her. Cuddy's previous anger settled into more of a deep curiosity of what was going on with him. A tiny part wondering if what happened between them in her car had anything to do with it.

"So why are you not on your date then?" Cuddy asked going for the direct approach.

"None of your business," House quickly returned.

"Why is that every tiny aspect of my life down to the littlest minutia you make a mission to make your business? I mean for god's sake you know my ovulation cycle better than I do. Yet, we have never had a conversation about you for more than a minute before you declare that something is not my business. You are not as mysterious as you like to think you are, House. The subterfuge is not cute, it's annoying. Being someone's friend means you have to give a little sometimes. Hell, I would settle for once in a blue moon." Cuddy replied. Her voice conveying how utterly frustrated she was with the man in front of her. She took a few steps towards him getting more into his personal space hoping the proximity might trip him up enough to being honest with her for once.

"You think we are friends?" House asked sounding genuinely surprised. He looked down into Cuddy's eyes as if the true answer would be held there and not in whatever words she was about to say.

"I think you are a pretty crappy one, but yes I consider you my friend. We have known each other a long time, House. Are you really going to sit there and tell me you don't consider me one?" Cuddy answered not breaking the eye contact and letting him know she was serious.

"If I admit I consider you my friend, will you tell me what Wilson says to you about me? Why whatever he says is so annoying that it got you to come over here in the hopes of it stopping?" House questioned turning the tables on her a bit.

"We are back to that, are we?"

"We never left it, Cuddy." House declared.

"I don't need you to admit we are friends. I am not that desperate for validation, so sorry that is a no." Cuddy said finally breaking their intense eye contact and moving further into the room taking a seat on the arm of House's couch.

"Weren't you just lecturing me about how friends share with one another?" House asked as he plopped himself down on the opposite side of the couch.

"I still have yet to hear you tell me we are friends." Cuddy observed.

"Okay, were friends, Cuddy. Now if I tell you why I didn't go out tonight, will you tell me about Wilson?" House asked trying to sweeten the pot already knowing the vague answer he would give her.

"Only on the condition that you go first in this little game of yours. You also have to tell me what Wilson says about me to you." Cuddy negotiated as she slid down from her spot on the arm of the chair to sit next to House on the sofa.

"You don't trust me?" House said mock offended.

"It depends on the circumstance, in this case not at all." Cuddy replied her tone more honest then House was comfortable with.

"Fine, I will go first but since you want two things from me, it is only fair I get two things in return. So you get to tell me about Wilson, and the circumstances in which you do trust me." House paused for a minute before a salacious grin spread across his face and he added. "And you have to take off your shirt."

"The shirt stays on, but otherwise deal." Cuddy said laughing off his typical behavior.

"Okay, it is a deal, but the shirt thing is still up for negotiation." House smirked.

Cuddy stared at House for a second and wondered how they had gotten to this point. How had they gone from him trying to slam the door in her face to now about to play their own weird version of the truth game? She never knew what she was going to get with House. He constantly surprised her; he kept her on her toes. She didn't hate it nearly as much as she claimed to and that was the problem. Along that same vein, she literally felt tingly just from his close proximity next to her on the couch. What was it about this particular man that could make her feel like her fourteen-year-old self all fluttery and hormonal? She shook herself from her thoughts when she saw House grabbing the bottle of scotch that was on his table and shaking it in front of her face.

"You want some?" House casually asked.

"If you are willingly going to be honest with me, then yes I think I might need it. Don't think this is going to increase the chances of me taking off my top." Cuddy said her tone far more flirty then she wanted it to be.

"We will just have to wait and see wont we." House smiled at her response before he grabbed his glass and refilled it to the brim. He took a sip of the amber liquid and then handed the glass out for Cuddy to take.

"You want me to share yours?" Cuddy asked incredulously not taking the offered drink.

"Getting another glass would require moving and searching. None of that sounds appealing. What are you afraid of my cooties? Your tongue was practically drilling for oil in my mouth a few nights ago but sharing a drink that's unacceptable."

"Give me the damn glass." Cuddy grumbled.

Cuddy violently grabbed the glass from House's hand. She wasted no time in taking a big gulp from the glass before placing it back down on his coffee table.

"That's more like it. A couple more swigs like that and we will be saying adios to that shirt." House lecherously joked taking the glass from the table and finishing it.

"Stop trying to get me naked, House. Make with the truth telling already." Cuddy licked her lips still tasting the scotch on them as she responded to House.

"I swear you used to be fun, what happened?" House wondered as he poured them another glass.

"I grew up. You're stalling. Out with it, already, and know that I can always tell when you are lying." Cuddy warned.

Cuddy grabbed the glass as soon as House took a sip and took another healthy drink from it.

"No, you really can't. I am a master of deception, a heavy weight champion at dishonesty," House proudly announced.

"Believe what you want but I do always know when you are lying. I just sometimes let you get a way with it. I might not know what the truth is, but I always know when you aren't telling it." Cuddy revealed the scotch already making it easier to talk to him.

House reached for the glass she was now in possession of and took a sip of their mutual cup draining the remaining liquid. As House spoke, Cuddy took it upon herself to pour them another.

"Oh great and powerful Oz, you are far from some all knowing oracle. That is I. There can only be one highlander." House quipped.

"Once again you are trying to get off topic." Cuddy admonished.

"Okay, the reason I am not out on a date tonight is because I never asked her." House finally divulged. Making sure his answer was truthful but simple.

"Why?" Cuddy asked a little breathlessly not quite sure what she was hoping for him to say but knew she would know it if he said it.

"Nope, that was not part of the deal." House said shaking his head.

"House, come on." Cuddy whined.

"What it wasn't. Now I believe you have to answer one of mine." House smoothly replied.

"I guess technically you did answer. Although as always with you, you leave me with more questions than answers. Since you haven't told me about what Wilson says yet, I will go with the other one."

"So you are going to take your shirt off, sweet! Do it real slow like, I like a bit of a tease." House smirked.

"I meant the other question you wanted me to answer." Cuddy quickly clarified.

"Oh that, I would really rather I saw the girls instead." House cajoled.

"Not going to happen." Cuddy quickly shot him down. He did not need to know that if her hormones were in charge she wouldn't really mind taking off her shirt for him. Especially, if it lead to more physical activity between them.

"I will wear you down eventually." House confidently declared.

"Okay, I am leaving." Cuddy suddenly decided staying here in her present state of mind was a really bad idea.

Cuddy started to get up when House grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back down on the sofa. Things were just getting interesting and there is no way House was going to let her go home just yet.

"You are not going anywhere until we are done with this little game. When do you trust me? Go." House prompted.

Cuddy sighed and settled back down into the cushions of the couch. She thought for a moment trying to put together a response.

"Do I trust you to tell the truth? No. Do I trust you not to try to do risky procedures on your patients behind my back? No. Do I trust you to not be a general ass? Of course not." Cuddy started.

"I didn't ask you when you didn't trust me, Cuddy." House cut her off to reply a little annoyed at her response.

"I know but it felt so nice to say. Okay, when do I trust you? I trust that most times you have your patient's best interest at heart. I trust your opinion as a doctor. I trust that occasionally you can keep a secret for me." Cuddy paused debating if she should continue but her heart won out over her head this time. "I trust you with my life, I trust you when it really really counts. Is that good enough for you?"

Cuddy felt suddenly shy. She was unable to look House in the eye after her admission. Therefore, she didn't see the slight happiness that danced in his eyes at her reveal.

"I suppose it is good enough. Are you sure you don't want to trust me to ravage your willing and ready body for one night of hot loving." House joked trying to deflect from the good feeling her words had caused within him with a little of his typical lechery.

Cuddy didn't answer his question knowing whatever she replied it would be infinitely dangerous for her in this particular situation. Instead, she let the comment pass and tried to bring things back to their original intent. "It is your turn again. What does Wilson bother you about when it comes to me?"

"That I am in denial. That I am an ass. That I am going to end up old and alone. That is the usual trifecta of guilt he throws around." House honestly answered a little too honest for his liking, so he quickly added. "He is wrong of course."

"Oh of course," Cuddy said with a half smile that said she didn't think Wilson was so wrong. She unconsciously scooted a tiny bit closer to House their thighs now brushing against each other.

"And you?" House prompted wanting her response more than ever after what he had just let slip.

"Pretty similar, that I am in denial. That we act like children..." Cuddy trailed off all of a sudden aware of how close she had leaned into House's space as she caught the hungry look in his blue eyes.

Cuddy felt his deep exhale tickling her face and without thought, she closed the distance between them and took his bottom lip between both of hers. His response to her unexpected boldness was immediate. He opened his mouth and his lips covered hers roughly, sensually, but demandingly. Things heated up quickly tongues and teeth melting together as their hands began exploring each other's bodies. House's fingers slid under her shirt to touch her bare skin. His touch left a fiery trail over every inch of skin he caressed on Cuddy's back and stomach. Cuddy had a tight grasp on his shirt, anchoring his lips to hers.

House hands were up Cuddy's back about to unhook her bra when Cuddy swiftly pulled away from their embrace. A sudden dose of reality hitting her lust struck brain. She quickly bounced off the couch while House stared at her still trying to catch his breath.

"I have to go." Cuddy declared her voice still breathless from their exchange.

"No, you really don't." House retorted staring up at her from his spot on the couch. He was more than a little hot and bothered by their encounter. His erection pressing against the cotton of his pajama pants. He was not going to let her get away that easily. Especially since, she had been the one who had started it this time.

"I really do. Wilson is babysitting. I told him I would be back in an hour. It has already been longer then that." Cuddy's tone clearly conveyed that she was freaking out.

"Wilson loves kids. He is really like ninety percent woman. Besides you've been drinking…" House said standing up.

He walked over to where Cuddy was slightly pacing and grabbed her hand to stop her. He turned her towards him and looked her deeply in the eyes. He hoped the contact would put her back in the right mood to stop her brain from going on overtime about the ramifications of them hooking up. He needed to put her back in the mood that would end up with both of them sweaty and naked in his bedroom. They could deal with the consequences later.

"I am not drunk. I am fine." Cuddy brushed off.

"You initiated kissing me. You have to be at least a little knackered."

"I don't need to be drunk to kiss you." Cuddy softly admitted.

"Really?" House asked skeptically.

"I just need a time out. This is crazy. I need to think." Cuddy tried to convey what was going on inside her. She shook herself out of his grasp and walked closer to the door.

Houses mood turned at her words and retreat taking them both as a final rejection. She thought her kissing him was crazy. Fine, if she didn't want to be there. He didn't want her there. What was he even thinking trying to get her to stay? This was for the best.

"Take all the time you need. You'll have it." House bitterly responded.

"House don't do this." Cuddy returned.

"Cuddy, forget it. Go home to Mowgli." House harshly uttered.

"My daughter has a name don't call Rachel that!" Cuddy snapped.

"I don't care, leave." House returned his tone like ice.

"Fine," Cuddy indignantly declared giving up all together.

Without another word she turned on her heal and left slamming the door behind her.

* * *

_Song Credit: Andover, Bound Stems_

_Up Next: _House, Cuddy, and the blame game. Let me know your thoughts_._ I love hearing them, and it makes me want to write more =)


	6. Your House

**A/N**: Thank you so much for the reviews. I like nothing more then seeing the review alert in my email. You are all awesome.

**Chapter Six: Your House**

_When you're on_

_I swear you're on_

_You rip my heart right out_

_You rip my heart right out_

Cuddy made her way into her home as quietly as possible not wanting to wake her daughter. She was not looking forward to having to see Wilson, but she knew it was inevitable. She walked further into her home and followed the dim glow of her television set since it seemed that is where Wilson was. Since he hadn't greeted her yet she assumed he had not been alerted to her presence.

"Did Rachel stay asleep?" Cuddy drolly asked as she stood in front of Wilson who appeared to be half asleep on her couch.

Wilson took in the sight of Cuddy and automatically stood up now fully awake. Even in the dim light he could see her red-rimmed eyes. That coupled with her cold tone of voice screamed things had not gone well with House. Damn it, he knew this was a possibility but for once, he just wanted something to go right. Stupid universe.

"Yeah, she stayed asleep." Wilson automatically answered as he smoothed out his clothes a bit.

"Okay, good." Cuddy unenthusiastically replied.

Cuddy and Wilson stared at each other for a minute neither of them saying anything. However, the look on Cuddy's face was clear. It screamed would you please get out of my house now, you meddling fool. Wilson read her loud and clear, but was not quite ready to go home without some kind of explanation of what had happened.

"So, you're not going to tell me what happened at House's?" Wilson finally asked breaking the tense silence that had overtook the room.

"I went, Wilson. You can call House if you don't believe me. So from now on, you can stay the hell out of it as you promised. I have had an extremely long day, which thanks to you was stretched out into an extremely long night. If you don't mind you can see yourself out. Thanks for watching Rachel. I am going to go pass out now." Cuddy's wearily answered.

It was clear from Cuddy's tone that she was just barely holding it together. Wilson could sense that something big and not entirely pleasant had happened at House's. He was immediately remorseful, questioning his idea and wondering if instead of helping he had somehow made things infinitely worse.

"Cuddy, what happened? This isn't you post a typical House encounter, this is something else." Wilson asked his tone dripping with sincerity.

"It's House, Wilson did you really expect this to have a positive outcome?" Cuddy sighed.

"What he did something typically horrible and insensitive?" Wilson guessed.

"Yes….Maybe not, it was not all him." Cuddy reluctantly admitted with a sigh, "I don't know which one of us screwed up more. It doesn't matter. It's over. I did what you asked, and now I am done…. We are done."

"You're done?" Wilson sadly parroted back.

"Yes, stick a fork in it. Wilson, I know you are coming from a good place with all of this but I really do not want to talk about it." Cuddy responded her voice cracking a tiny bit.

"Okay, I will leave. I am sorry if I made things worse." Wilson apologized.

Cuddy said a silent thank you that he was on his way out. She knew she didn't have long before the tears came again. Especially, if he stayed and kept prompting her to talk about what had happened between her and House. She had cried briefly and rather efficiently in her car on the way home. She had managed to pull it together and fix her make up in a matter of minutes before coming inside. She could already feel the stinging in her eyes and knew it was her body's way of letting her know she wasn't quite finished letting it all out. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of Wilson. She walked behind him as he made his way towards her front door taking in big calming breaths before she thought she was steady enough to respond to him without opening the floodgates.

"It's okay, Wilson. It is not your fault. Okay, well it is a little bit your fault but I know you were trying to do something good." Cuddy managed to get out her voice a little shakier then she wanted it to be.

"Good night, Cuddy. If you change your mind and want to talk, call me. I will be up for awhile." Wilson offered now standing out on her porch. He took another look at her sad face and had to ask. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Cuddy nodded not trusting her own voice and waved her final goodbye to Wilson before closing the door behind him. She managed a quick check on her peacefully sleeping daughter without shedding any tears. She kept it together as she went into her room, still taking those calming breaths. She managed to go to her bathroom and do her nightly getting ready for bed routine. By the time she finished washing her face she thought she might be able to forgo a breakdown completely.

Cuddy went to her pajama drawer pushing right past her cute nightgowns neatly folded at the top of her drawer. She dug deep into the bottom for something big and comfortable. She felt the shirt before she even saw it and her composure immediately began to crack. She would know the soft well-worn grey University of Michigan T-shirt, anywhere. It was her one souvenir, from her one night with a man, whom twenty some years later she still found herself impossibly entangled with.

The masochist inside her grabbed the shirt and pulled it out of the drawer. She shed her clothes quickly and tugged the stretched out cotton over her head. She knew it was ridiculous but she swore she could still smell House's scent like it was permanently interwoven into the cotton. Cuddy unceremoniously fell on to her still made bed. She pulled her throw blanket over her head, tucked herself into a tiny ball, and finally stopped fighting the tears she desperately needed to shed.

"I am an idiot." She whispered into the tightly woven material of her flannel blanket between sobs. It became a mantra of sorts as she repeated the words over and over as her episode intensified. At some point into her night, she fell into a fitful sleep finally exhausted from her emotional outpouring. The last conscious thought she had before she drifted off was questioning if she was an idiot for starting the kissing tonight, or stopping it before things went were deep down in heart she desperately wanted them to go.

* * *

The next morning, Wilson was catching up on patient files in his office. His mind wandered occasionally to the night before and his failed plan. He knew he should stay out of it as he promised Cuddy but he just hated that it seemed he had somehow made things worse, and now he just had to leave it at that. He was also not looking forward to seeing House. He wasn't sure if Cuddy had told him he was the one who had sent her to his place but knowing House he was sure he would figure it out. Wilson wasn't looking forward to whatever punishment House would deliver to him for interfering. He knew it would most likely involve his own humiliation and embarrassment, and if House was really on his game probably some physical pain.

The man on Wilson's mind took that exact moment to make his way into his office. House had a murderous look on his face as he slowly closed the door behind him. He silently made his way to Wilson's guest chair keeping his death glare on Wilson the whole time. After House sat down, he spoke.

"Exactly who in the hell do you think you are, Wilson? Do you think you are in a play or something? Newsflash, Wilson this isn't _Fiddler on the Roof_ and you are no Yente." House asked his voice and equal mix of anger and sarcasm.

"Listen, House…"

"Don't even start. Why in the hell did you send Cuddy to my place last night?" House held up his hand before Wilson could answer. "Shut up. I know why. You have gone so far beyond… You are such a stupid ass, idiotic, idealistic, should be wearing woman's silk panties….I am guessing you heard me cancel the reservations. I should have known you were excessively happy in my office yesterday. What is with this sick obsession you have with me being with Cuddy?"

"House, you like her. I don't care what you say, or how many hookers, or big breasted doctors, you go out with. You have feelings for Cuddy and you should take a chance with someone that might actually mean something. With someone that might actually work and make you happy." Wilson responded pleading his case.

"That is pretty hard to do alone." House softly replied.

Wilson was shocked at House's answer. For the first time House hadn't gone straight to denying he had feelings for Cuddy. Instead, he seemed to imply she was the unwilling party.

"Are you kidding me? Cuddy has feelings for you too, House. It is ridiculously obvious." Wilson admonished as if House was crazy to think anything else.

"Not really." House shortly replied.

"What happened between you two last night?!" Wilson finally blurted out more intrigued than ever.

"You set it all up and you are telling me the great and powerful puppet master doesn't know the outcome?" House snarked.

"House…" Wilson started but quickly stopped when House continued speaking.

"I learned all sorts of things last night. Like how you have been pestering Cuddy about me. Giving her the same shit, you give me. You have crossed so many lines…" House heatedly continued.

"Oh give it a rest, House. All I did was send her to your place. You talking to me about crossing lines is like Elmer Fudd giving someone a lecture about why you shouldn't hunt rabbits. You clearly need someone to talk to about all this. I know I am the only one who fits the bill." Wilson confidently retorted.

"So you can go and tell Cuddy, no thank you." House said but seemingly taking in Wilson's point his tone seemed a little less angry.

"I have never told her anything you have said to me in confidence, and I never would. Not that you confide in me all that much." Wilson said seriously.

"There is nothing to say, Wilson. For a second I gave in to your razzle-dazzle, and she immediately showed me what I should have already known. That it would never work and she doesn't want it to." House explained.

"What did she do?" Wilson questioned.

House looked at Wilson and made a decision. He hated that he needed an outside perspective on this but he did. Wilson was right he was the only one he could talk to about Cuddy. Last night House had finally given in to the idea that maybe someone could happen with her and as soon as he just let himself do what he actually wanted to regarding her for once, she had decided that apparently she wasn't interested enough to take it to another level.

"Let's see what did Cuddy do? Well, to start she made out with me like we were two kids in the back of a Buick. Then she promptly backed off as if I was a plague carrier. Told me that she and I kissing was crazy and then swiftly rode her broomstick out of my apartment." House retold the tale with his usual flourish.

"Seriously?" Wilson asked surprised that House seemed to be telling the truth. Suddenly, the comment Cuddy had made to him the night before about not knowing which one of them screwed up more made a lot more sense.

"No, seriously we are engaged. We are thinking of a June wedding, save the date," House snarked clearly annoyed with Wilson's response.

"Okay I get it. You need to talk to her." Wilson advised.

"Right, that sounds like something I would do. Can you for once in your life give me useful advice, Wilson?" House retorted.

"I am. Can you for once in your life take it?" Wilson responded matching House's tone.

"I don't even know what I was thinking talking to you. I wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for you…" House grumbled as he made his way out of his chair and towards the door.

"House talk to her. She's interested. She is just scared." Wilson called out as House made his way out his door.

House didn't even bother to turn around letting the door swing closed behind him.

* * *

Cuddy had made a decision as she went into work that day, being upset and emotional was not going to get her anywhere. She had to be rational about all of this mess with House. She had done what she had done, and it was impossible to change the past. House had reacted badly and become his typically charming self at her pulling back. She knew House's nature was not exactly forgiving and so she just had to find a way to move on.

She had successfully managed to drown herself in work today. Cuddy was happy it had given her little time to think about her messed up personal life. Making things a little easier was the fact that House didn't seem any more eager to see her than she was to see him. He was clearly being on his best behavior because he had not had one complaint today. He had even done his clinic hours. She was more than a little surprised that near the end of her day she heard her door creak open and saw House making his way into her office.

"House," Cuddy uncertainly stated.

"My patient needs total body irradiation, and apparently the lab technicians will no longer perform this procedure on my patients without your okay." House jumped to the point making no attempt at his usual banter.

"Yeah, I made that decision a few months ago after it seemed you were giving out fully body radiations like they were Halloween candy. Give me the file." Cuddy said relieved that this visit seemed purely work related.

Cuddy looked over the file reading carefully. She was just about to agree to let him do the radiation when House spoke up.

"Well are you going to sign off or what? You know they say being a slow reader can be a sign of a psychological problem." House practically growled not attempting to hide his disdain for having to ask her in the first place.

"This isn't one of those things where you start this and midway towards the patient having no immune system you decide it's actually another crazy risky move you need to perform is it?" Cuddy grumped back feeling a little attacked and not wanting to say yes immediately after his snide comment.

"Cuddy, you know _I _am not the one who starts things I am not prepared to finish." House grunted ever so subtlety getting his dig in about the real reason for his cold attitude.

Cuddy immediately noticed his implication. She exhaled heavily knowing that thinking this exchange could be completely professional was a pipe dream.

"Well that is complete crap, but whatever you need to tell yourself. For the record, not that it really matters anymore anyway but…." Cuddy caught herself before she revealed anything. She looked at House's stoic face and knew it probably was pointless to try to explain her actions the night before. "You know what never mind. Think what you want."

"No, tell me. Or are you no longer even capable of finishing the sentences you start."

"You are such an ass." Cuddy said on an exhale her frustration with him extremely evident.

"I some how don't think that what the original end to your sentence." House retorted.

"Fine, for the record I wasn't starting something I wasn't prepared to finish." Cuddy roared not in the mood to take his attitude.

"Bullshit. If you had been today I would be feeling the only kind of muscle soreness I actually enjoy." House angrily returned banging his cane down on the ground for added effect.

"I wasn't! I just wanted a minute to think. However, you need to have what you want the second you want it. So of course when you thought you weren't going to get it, you had to be your dick self and blow things out of proportion." Cuddy argued. As her temper rose, Cuddy got out of her chair and stomped over to House getting into his face as she spoke.

"I blow things out of proportion? This coming from the woman who was so jealous of the thought of me going out on a date, a first date mind you, that you invented an imaginary case to get me to leave. Then you come to my apartment and stick your tongue down my throat…." House bellowed looking down into Cuddy's heated face.

"Stop right there, House. You were just as active of a participant in what happened last night as I was so don't try to retroactively act like it was all me." Cuddy swiftly corrected poking House once in the chest for added emphasis.

"I wasn't the one who bolted like a spooked horse." House muttered.

If Cuddy hadn't been staring right into House's eyes at that moment she would have missed the genuine hurt look that briefly flitted over House's features before he steeled his face back to a more neutral expression. However, she had been looking and her reply to him came out much softer than the rest of their exchange.

"I told you I just needed some time to think." Cuddy explained.

"To think about what? You either do, or you don't. You didn't. End of story, goodbye." House proclaimed turning his back to Cuddy and making his way as fast as his leg would allow him to her door.

For a brief second, Cuddy was shocked as a realization fluttered into her brain. House for once had not denied that he wanted something to happen between them. He had not made it seem like it was all her, or it was some kind of fluke, as he always had in the past. He actually seemed wounded by what had happened which explained his visceral reaction the night before to her leaving. Cuddy knew she needed to stop him right now if she had any chance of making things right. She ran a head of him putting herself directly in his path.

"Cuddy, what do you think you are doing. It is inconvenient but I will just walk around you."

"Shut up." She whispered as she moved her body until it snugly pressed right against his confused frame. House didn't really want her near him at this particular time but his cane made his options limited. He couldn't pick her up and move her. He might be a bastard, but he wasn't willing to push her out of his way. Before he knew what was happening she had wrapped her arms securely around his neck. Then Cuddy got on to the balls of her feet and pulled his head down until she reached his mouth. She gave him a full, deep, resonating kiss. Trying to tell him without words that she wanted this. House could not help but react to her demanding mouth. Soon his tongue joined hers as they once again explored each other.

"I do, idiot." Cuddy breathed as she pulled back wiping her lipstick off a bewildered House's face. "Now we will discuss this later. Right now you need to back to work and save your patient."

"So you are giving me permission for the radiation?" House wondered still a little out of it.

Cuddy nodded her head. She went back to her desk and signed the file before walking it back over to where House was still standing.

"Okay…" House responded. "Cuddy…."

"Later, I promise." Cuddy responded a beaming smile on her face before she lightly pushed House out the door.

House walked away from Cuddy's office. As he turned the corner all his senses finally came back to him, and he uttered, "What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

* * *

_Song Credit: Your House, Jimmy Eat World_

_Up Next: _It is discussion time. Let me know what you thought, review please and thank you.


	7. Handle With Care

**A/N: **Thank you kind readers and reviewers, hope you like…

**Chapter Seven: Handle With Care**

_I've been uptight and made a mess_

_But I'll clean it up myself, I guess_

_Oh, the sweet smell of success_

_Handle me with care_

House's workday was officially over yet he still sat at his desk contemplating recent events with no real attention of moving anytime soon. His fellows had just left after finally successfully diagnosing their latest patient. It had been forty-eight hours of pure diagnostic hell. Every time they thought they were on the right track some new random symptom would pop up leaving them back at square one, and their patient one-step closer to death. Normally, House would have beaten his team out the door eager to get home and leave work behind after finally finding his answer. However, today he was too preoccupied and it kept him still and introspective in his office. He had been out of sorts since his encounter with Cuddy in her office two days before. His heart had not been fully in it and he was sure that is why it took him so long to figure out a rather obvious diagnosis.

It was because he was doing two diagnoses' at once. The obvious one was on his patient, and the less obvious one was on him. Ever since Cuddy had kissed him and then immediately pushed him out the door, he had a weird feeling swirling in his body. It was uncomfortable and foreign for him. The unnamed feeling was what kept him from fully concentrating on his patient. It is what kept his mind drifting back to Cuddy.

He had figured out what the offending feeling was right after he figured out that Mr. McKinley had a rare genetic disease. House was suffering from hope. He actually felt hopeful about something happening with Cuddy. She had done the impossible and made him hope. She made him want in a way he couldn't push down easily. He thought he had cut hoping out of his life along time ago and this had snuck up on him seemingly out of nowhere. He had agreed to the date with Davidson to avoid this exact emotion because you don't hope for things with people you don't care about and subsequently those hopes aren't dashed.

He had ended up here regardless knowing that hoping, wishing, wanting whatever you wanted to call it had never gotten him anywhere. The last thing he had actively hoped for was that when he woke from his induced coma he would have a functioning leg. Clearly, that had not worked out well for him. His track record with hope was not so stellar before the infarction either. If it had been his mom would have divorced his dad, and he would have lived out his childhood in one solid place he could call home.

House was at a loss of where to go from here and it rattled him. He always knew his next move, right, wrong, brilliant, or stupid he always had a plan. Cuddy hadn't made contact with him since their encounter even though at the time she insisted that they would talk later. Sure, he had been wrapped up in his case in the interim and he knew she was aware of that but her lack of contact was just another thing floating around his brain and making him crazy. He sure as hell was not about to bring anything up to her and that is what had lead him to his current impasse. He stood up abruptly deciding that going home and drinking until he could no longer think was the best medicine he had at his disposal.

House was grabbing his keys and wallet from his desk when he heard Wilson's voice flitter though his office.

"Please tell me you talked to Cuddy." Wilson pleaded as House looked up at his newly arrived guest.

"I thought you told Cuddy you would leave this alone after you forced her to go to my place." House complained with a roll of his eyes.

"No, I told Cuddy I would leave her alone about it. I made no such arrangement with you." Wilson clarified.

"I am about to arrange my cane up your ass." House warned swinging his cane in the air threateningly.

"Lovely imagery there, House." Wilson laughed since he was safely on the other side of the room and out of the line of fire.

"It is about to be lovely reality. You need to shut it down." House threatened.

"I notice you are evading my question. Which means you did talk to her. I just can't tell how it went yet. You are cranky and unwilling to give details but that means nothing…." Wilson deduced.

"You're detective skills need some work, _Remington Steele_. What you should be focusing on is my subtle clues. I guess they are too subtle, do I need to sign it you? Write it in Braille? What exactly are you not getting about the fact that this is absolutely none of your damn business?"

"You know if this wasn't about Cuddy but just some random woman like that Davidson chick for example instead of getting all angry you would just make up a ridiculous story which highlighted your sexual prowess no matter what the truth was. Cuddy gets you all sensitive and protective." Wilson prodded enjoying needling House a bit.

"All it would take is one single needle to push an air bubble into your veins and poof no more pesky, Wilson." House stated his death threat matter-of-factly.

"You now have jumped to murder. Okay. maybe it didn't go so well." Wilson concluded backing down a little bit now that he thought he had an answer.

House was about to retort as he looked toward his door and saw the perfectly shaped backside of Cuddy about push open the glass door.

Cuddy had been waiting to see House until he had solved his latest case not wanting to distract him. She had just confirmed with his fellows that he had done so when she saw them leaving en masse about fifteen minutes ago. Cuddy was beyond nervous. She had been thinking about the possibility of them and all that meant since her lips had touched his in this very hospital a few days ago. She was still a little shocked that this might actually be happening. She was filled with almost equal parts of giddiness and dread.

Cuddy knew that she needed to see exactly where he stood on the subject. That alone made her want to run screaming and never deal with it. He had seemed hurt and had kissed her back at the time. However, that was two days ago and so much could happen with him between then and now and who knew what she would be dealing with when she saw him. She knew she just needed to suck it up, go to him, and fake the confidence she couldn't seem in reality to muster up.

She was happy when she had felt her phone vibrating after she had stepped out of the elevator on to his floor. It gave her something to do with her hands besides trying to get them not to shake. She read her text message quickly before responding back to department head about rearranging a meeting for the next day. She backed into House's office using her behind to push open his door as she focused on her cell phone screen. She started speaking, saying what she wanted to before she lost her nerve.

"So House, I was thinking if you wanted to we could meet up at my pl…." Cuddy confidently started before abruptly stopping her sentence. She had hit the send button on her phone and had looked up to see Wilson staring back at her with an amused smile on his face.

Wilson took in both House and Cuddy's _busted _expressions and was happy that it seemed like it had gone well after all. If Cuddy was inviting House over to her place, which she clearly had been that was a very good sign. Wilson knew his idea had been a good one! Maybe, it took a little bit of drama afterward but look at what was happening right in front of him. This was really good.

"I think I have my answer." Wilson smiled widely as he looked at House, before switching his attention to a slack-jawed Cuddy. "Oh don't stop on my account. Continue you were saying you could meet up with House at your…."

"Wilson…" Both House and Cuddy growled simultaneously.

"Don't bother with the threats. I have heard them all from you two lately from cold-blooded murder to cutting off the most important parts of me with a letter opener. I am leaving. I know you kids are way too…" Wilson struggled for the right world before continuing. "Tenuous. Whatever I have stumbled upon, I wouldn't want to spook one of you two and you end up scurrying back in your hidey hole. Especially since cupid has been forced to retire his wings. Have a good night guys, a really good night."

Wilson gave them both one last smug knowing smile before heading out of House's office. Cuddy cursed her horrific luck as she watched Wilson walk out the door. As if this wasn't hard enough without Wilson knowing, or thinking he knew something.

"I am really questioning my choice in friends." House grumbled watching as Cuddy moved further into his office.

"I know what you mean he is like a fly that keeps buzzing by your ear but will never land for long enough to properly smash it. I didn't see him or I never would have…" Cuddy started apologetically.

"I know." House cut off what he surely knew was going to be an unnecessary apology.

House was going to add more but before he could, she caught his eye fully for the first time since she had entered his office. Cuddy stretched out a little and leaned on the side of his desk close to where he was standing by it. House admitted that Cuddy always looked good but today she looked especially killer. He started at her feet slowly taking in every inch of her body. Everything else going on with him and her was momentarily forgotten as he appreciated her ultra feminine form.

Cuddy had the kind of high heels on that you'd want her to keep on when she was wearing nothing else and writhing in pleasure against you. Her legs were tan, toned, and stood out perfectly against the red of her tight shape hugging skirt. The black blouse she wore had a scoop neck that gave him an excellent view of her ample cleavage. She had some glossy pink stain on her lips that he had an irrational urge to lick off her. Her perfectly lined eyes made the grey-blue orbs pop out at him. She wore her hair down loosely curled and deliberately tousled. House had to ball his hand into a fist to prevent him from reaching out and touching her. Literally, anywhere his hand landed would have been fine with him. Holy crap House thought, he was in more trouble than he thought.

"So do you?" Cuddy finally asked breaking the silence that had settled between them.

Cuddy had been watching House watch her and the intensity of House's sexually tinged gaze left her tingly and fighting the urge to tilt her head down and blush. His look was telling her so much and it made her want to do irrational unwise things like skip talking altogether and screw him senseless on his desk chair, glass walls, and professionalism be damned. She knew she needed to speak to gain some control and her not fully formed questioned was the first thing that she managed to get past her lips.

"Do I what?" House questioned somewhat confused as the spell he had been under was broken.

"Want to come to my place tonight. I was thinking eight if that works for you. You know we need too…" Cuddy trailed off suddenly unsure and thinking telling House they needed to talk was no way to get him to her place. It was tantamount to trying to entice a kid to see the dentist not by telling him he would get a toy but by telling him of the large drill they would use on his teeth. She quickly changed tactics. "I will feed you."

"Will you change my diaper too?" House sarcastically asked. "Speaking of diapers don't you have one of those shitting crying blobs at your place?"

The words left House's mouth as if they were the most natural thing in the world. For him most of the time being a sarcastic ass was his nature, it was too easy for him. House took in the hurt look on Cuddy's face and cursed himself for his keen ability at self-sabotage. He was so inept at this and it grated on him. He didn't know what he wanted but that look on her face was definitely not it. The air was now filled with a whole other kind of tension not nearly as fun as the previous lust cloud he had felt surrounded in just moments before.

"If you mean my daughter Rachel, then yes. House I have a baby. Rach is a beautiful, smart, perfect baby whom I love more than anything on earth. She is in my life and she is not going anywhere anytime soon. If you can't or won't deal with that then there is no need to come over tonight because this conversation is already over." Cuddy stressed her tone deadly serious.

"I didn't say that I couldn't deal with it. I have to deal with it. I have been dealing with it." House countered not knowing if his response was fixing things or making them worse.

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?" Cuddy wondered.

"I thought I was pretty clear. I am just saying the kid isn't exactly brand new information at this point. I have already adjusted." House tried to explain further.

"You are right she isn't new to my life anymore but you brought it up and I am glad you did. I just don't see how you really have had to adjust. You have seen her maybe twice, and I am still here everyday trying to reign in your crazy."

"You're different, Cuddy. I might not see her but I deal with you rather frequently. That is what I meant. It's not like I didn't expect it."

He might have expected it but Cuddy had not expected his answer at all. She knew House didn't like change. She knew he didn't like it when the people around him had a change in circumstance, either. She knew he would rather she have no distractions from being at his disposal but that was as far as her thoughts ever got when it came to what he thought about her having Rachel in her life.

Cuddy never thought that House was of the opinion that being Rachel's mom had changed her as a person, which was what he had just implied. Cuddy really wanted further explanation. She didn't think she was different with him. Was it a bad different, a good different, did it change how he thought about her? On that note, how exactly did he think about her? Where had this all come from? Her thoughts were quickly running off the rails...

"Bad different?" was as much as Cuddy was able to push past her lips.

"Different, different…." House trailed off not wanting to say anything else on the subject while simultaneously making a different decision. "What are you making?"

"What are you talking about?" Cuddy asked completely off her game at the weird turn this conversation had taken.

"You said you would feed me." House clarified.

"Oh, um…" Cuddy started.

It quickly became clear to Cuddy that this was House's way of agreeing to come over. This meant he did accept Rachel, which meant maybe this was the start of… This was all too much. Oh, god she was going to hyperventilate.

"Has the offer been rescinded?" House asked as he took in the pale sick look on Cuddy's face.

"No." Cuddy quickly answered before she began nervously rambling. "It hasn't. I just do not know what… I mean it's not like I intended… It's not like I make…."

Cuddy had offered to feed him earlier without really thinking about the fact that she had nothing to make. Her cupboards at home were filled mostly with rice cereal, formula, fruits, and vegetables. None of which House would eat. She didn't have time to relieve her nanny, go to the store, and cook if he was coming at eight, and oh my God he was going to come over at eight….

"I like pineapple and pepperoni on my pizza." House finally stepped in somehow making sense of her nonsense.

"Oh thank God."

House laughed before asking, "You need anything else? Or are we all set?"

"No, see you at eight." Cuddy confirmed her mind still racing.

"See you."

House moved forward just as Cuddy stood up and they ended up facing each other just a few steps apart. They looked at each other awkwardly neither sure what the proper goodbye was after the last few days, let alone the last few minutes. Cuddy breathed in heavily looking at him before stretching her body up to place a kiss on the smooth part of his stubbled cheek. She figured a cheek kiss was a good compromise between what her heart (_stick your tongue down his throat)_ and her head (_run out of here as fast as your four inch heels will take you_) were telling her. House watched her go for his cheek and decided that he wanted to catch her off guard like she had done when they were in her territory a few days ago. She had left him flustered and just so unlike him and he wanted to return the favor.

Just as her lips were about to reach his cheek House turned his head and caught his lips in hers. He took his tongue and lightly grazed it over her closed lips giving into the impulse he had earlier to lick some of the shine off her glossy pucker. It tasted surprisingly similar to the cherry lollipops he loved to steal from the clinic so much. Cuddy's mouth opened allowing him to slide his tongue inside and the tiny moan he heard escape her throat as their tongues met just spurred him on to make the kiss more intense. Cuddy felt light headed from House's delightfully skilled mouth. She could feel his kiss all the way down to her knees and it was making her feel unsteady on her own feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her stable because she knew she would never hear the end of it from him if she fell into a puddle on his floor simply because he was that good of a kisser.

House pulled back from Cuddy after a few minutes of indulgence and looked into Cuddy's starry-eyed unfocused face as she released her grip on his neck and took in a few steadying breaths.

"Bye." He mumbled his voice gruff and sexy before he turned and made his exit smiling as he left a stunned Cuddy behind in his office.

* * *

_Song Credit: Handle With Care, Jenny Lewis and The Watson Twins_

_Next Up_: Discussion part 2… Review, you know you want to, or more aptly, you know I want you to. Please? Look how polite I am!


	8. A Save Situation

**A/N: **The reviews on my last chapter were amazing! Thank you, awesome people!

**Chapter Eight: A Save Situation **

_Open your eyes and let me in _

_I swore to God I'd never swear again _

_And we all fall down_

_Yeah we all fall down again_

It was nearing eight fifty when Cuddy finally admitted to herself that there was a distinct possibility that House was not going to show up. When she got home, everything had gone so smoothly. It had never been easier to get Rachel to sleep. The little girl was out cold before she even finished her bottle. She had timed the delivery of the pizza perfectly it arriving about fifteen minutes after House should have been there. Even House himself had left them on such a positive note. Cuddy swore her lips were still tingling from the kiss they shared in his office. Everything had been going so well.

So of course, he wasn't going to come. Things had seemed on track between them, and she had felt so happy. She should have known by now that this was always when House became House and ruined everything. All Cuddy was left with was a peacefully sleeping baby safely tucked away in her room, a specially requested pizza uneaten on her counter, and an anger brewing deep inside of her.

She heard the clock in her hall strike nine and she swore it sounded like the clanging chimes were mocking her. **Ding**, _you're an idiot_. **Ding, **_what were you thinking? _**Ding, **_House stood you up_**.** **Ding, **_feel this brutal rejection. _

Knowing House as well as Cuddy did she guessed he was probably passed out somewhere in a scotch and vicodin induced semi-coma. It was strange that Cuddy actually hoped that was the case, because the other most likely alternative was he engaging in various nefarious acts with some moderately priced hooker.

Cuddy was beyond emotions at this point. She was so angry that she had some how gone past it and was being remarkable devoid of emotion. She was eerily calm. She wasn't crying, or cursing, or showing any outward emotion. She just went about her end of the night routine completely on autopilot. She started turning off the various lights in her house. She shoved the stupid pizza in her fridge before hitting the lights in the kitchen. Cuddy then made her way into her living room. She was just about to flip the light switch when she heard a knock so distinctive to her (_after hearing it so many times before at all hours of the night_) that she knew exactly who was on the other side of her door.

Cuddy contemplated for a second not answering the door at all. House was over an hour late with no call, nothing. If this was how he was going to be than she didn't need him, or his train full of baggage. The more optimistic side of her soon made its way to the surface noting that though he was late he was here now. For House that meant something, it meant a lot. In addition, she knew if she didn't answer he would keep knocking and then Rachel would wake up. Oh who was she trying to kid. House was at her home a few feet and a wooden door between them and of course, she was going to answer the door!

"Well how nice of you to finally show up." Cuddy sarcastically began as she opened up her door to an almost contrite looking House. She noted that he was leaning heavily on his cane. After a beat, she decided she had not quite gotten her anger across well enough so she narrowed her eyes and added, "Ass."

"I am…" House started as Cuddy moved to the side to let him in her home.

Once House was fully in her hallway, Cuddy closed the door behind him automatically locking it.

"You are…" Cuddy prompted her face still narrowed as she turned around to face House.

House did not say anything back even after her prompting. Instead, House and Cuddy both ended up in a silent staring contest. Cuddy was trying so hard to read House and like most of the time, she was getting absolutely nothing from his face. It was beyond frustrating for her. She just wanted to know what in the hell was going on in that head of his. Here he was an hour late. Now he was apparently mute and just looking at her with this unreadable expression on his face. She was about thirty seconds away from kicking him in the balls and calling it a night.

Meanwhile, House knew he should say something. Cuddy was clearly unhappy. She was so easy to read sometimes, especially if what she was feeling was anger. The flush of her cheeks, the huff of her breath, and the way she was absently tapping her foot gave away just how annoyed she was with him.

He knew a normal person would apologize for being late. However, he knew that she knew him and she couldn't possibly be expecting an apology. Cuddy knew more than most that he prided himself on not being a normal person. He tried to think of other things he could say to her. Something he could say or do to chip away at her icy exterior. The first thing he came up with was to tell her, _hey, I am here now and that has to mean something._ However, after he said it in his head he realized how cheesy that sounded. Not to mention, it came far too close to admitting something he was nowhere near ready to say aloud.

House was completely out of his element. If he were one to admit to such emotions, he would say he was terrified about this little meet up. It had taken him an hour of not leaving his house when he knew he should have, two scotches, and an inner voice repeatedly calling himself a wussy chicken shit before he managed to hop on his bike and take the short ride to Cuddy's place. He really did not know what to do now that he was at Cuddy's, but he refused to keep remaining silent lest she figure out how hopeless he actually was at all this. He went with the second idea that popped into his mind.

"Oh, screw it. We both know I am not going to apologize." House announced as he began to move towards Cuddy.

In an instant, there was a swirl of activity around Cuddy. This left her too out of sorts to reply to House's statement. First, she heard the loud thump of House dropping his cane to the floor. Then his lean hands gripped her shoulders and his large looming body began pushing her backwards. In a few short steps, he had her completely pressed up against her door the wood digging slightly into her shoulder blades. House had his body pushed snugly against hers. The jean on his legs rubbing against the bare skin that her skirt did not cover, her breasts smashed against his chest, which was creating a wonderful friction. Cuddy's whole body was on full alert buzzing at his close contact. House's hands now danced along her back slipping between her and the wood of the door. Soon he was gripping her more tightly and lifting her body up slightly so she was on her tiptoes making her mouth more accessible to him. This all facilitated his end goal, which was for him to push his mouth insistently against hers.

As soon as Cuddy opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss, she had a realization. When House was like this, all take charge, confident, capable, and _I have to have you now_ it was irresistible to her. No matter how she had felt about him in the hours, minutes, or seconds before as soon as his mouth was on hers it was impossible to do anything but kiss back.

Quickly tongues tangled, lips mingled, and hands roamed freely and the buzzing Cuddy felt upgraded to lightening shooting inside her body. After indulging for a few glorious minutes, Cuddy was breathless and unbelievably turned on. She very reluctantly pulled her mouth away from House's. She placed her hands on his chest and gave him a little push forcing him to take a step away from her. She pulled in every bit of inner strength she had to get out what she knew she needed to say.

"I asked you hear to talk, House." Cuddy managed to get out after a few breathless tries.

"I figured that after the talking there would be this anyway. Why not just skip to the good part." House replied with a shrug of his shoulders. His yearning blue were eyes burning into Cuddy's giving away how affected he was by their kiss, and it caused another shiver of something to jolt through Cuddy's body.

"If you want a good part, the good part, we have to talk." Cuddy affirmed her voice now holding much more confidence as her breathing returned to normal.

Cuddy grabbed House by the hand and then slowly and silently they made there way into her living room. She let go only when she got to the edge of her sofa.

"I could have made my way on my own. You know Cuddy, I am not an invalid." House grumped.

Cuddy laughed inwardly noting that he only said that after he had willing walked hand in hand with her. It was almost as if he only said it when he realized he had to keep up his grumpy bastard reputation.

"Oh, I know it. I have never known an invalid to work a door… or me for that matter as well as you just did. Now sit down, and let's talk." Cuddy bantered her tone light and flirty hoping to get him in an agreeable frame of mind.

House sat down while smirking at Cuddy the whole time. He was clearly happy with her comment. Cuddy followed suit sitting down on the other cushion next to him.

"Somehow I feel like if we talk the chances of the good part drop substantially for me." House observed as he turned his body slightly to look at Cuddy.

"Well, if you plan on saying something horrible and assy then yes I guess I can see your point. Otherwise, I think we will be just fine." Cuddy agreed with him somewhat.

"Exactly and when do I not end up saying something horrible and assy, as you so aptly put it?" House asked.

"House, it doesn't need to be a long talk. I don't know, maybe you could forgo being a dick just this once, you know for the sake of getting laid."

"How short are we talking here?" House wondered, as if somehow the length of the conversation was directly proportional to how long he could keep his colorful comments to himself.

"It would be a lot shorter if we stopped talking about whether or not we should talk." Cuddy responded letting a little exasperation seep through in her voice.

"Fine, talk away…." House finally relented.

"I just… I need…" Cuddy began not entirely sure of the best way to phrase what she needed to say.

"Ah ha, I knew it! You have no idea what to say. You just want to pretend to be grown up. You think that we have to have some big meaningful talk because I don't know you saw it on Oprah or some crap. Cuddy, we don't have to talk. So let us go back to making out. Honestly, it is something we both excel in."

Cuddy couldn't help the smile the involuntarily spread across her face at House's round about compliment about her kissing skills. The moment was brief. She fixed her face into a more serious one before finding the words she needed.

"I do know what I want to say. I just need to know if we do this. It's not just a…" Cuddy paused thinking carefully over how she wanted to finish her sentence, "A momentary thing."

"What do you want like a promise ring? Do you want me to tattoo Cuddy 4 eva on my chest? Who exactly do you think you are talking to here, Cuddy?" House mockingly quipped.

"Believe me, I am aware that I am talking to the jerky House I have known for far too many years. I just want the knowledge that if things progress…" Cuddy started to explain.

"You mean if you let me screw your brains out. Like I tell all those horny teenagers looking for birth control in the clinic, if you're too embarrassed to say the word sex, you shouldn't be having it." House corrected interrupting her mid sentence.

House was not content to have Cuddy beat around the bush. If she was going to force him to have this awkward conversation, he was going to make sure she stepped out of her comfort zone and say the words instead of just implying them.

"You are such a romantic." Cuddy laughed while simultaneously rolling her eyes at House.

"I try." House boasted knowing she was being sarcastic but taking the compliment anyway.

"Anyway, I don't want to have _**sex **_with you if it is just a passing thing." Cuddy proclaimed putting extra emphasis on the word sex purely for House's benefit. "I am not asking for commitment, declarations, or anything else I know you are incapable of giving. I do not even want that from you. I just need the truth as you see it. I can make my decision from there."

"You don't want to be humped and dumped. I get it." House observed taking in what she had to say with a calm that was surprising to even him.

"You are killing me with your sweet words." Cuddy quipped but she was secretly happy that he wasn't making a bee line for her door at this point.

"Listen, Cuddy. You want the truth as I see it here it is. Truth is I cant imagine a scenario where you finally let me in your pants for the first time in twenty something years and I don't want to do it again… and again…. and well, again. Like the great Dr. Suess once said, I want to do you here. I want to do you there. I want to do you everywhere."

"Really, Dr. Suess said that?" Cuddy giggled.

"It was one of his lesser known books. So, is that good enough for you?"

"Maybe," Cuddy breathed out in a sultry tone that let House know it was definitely good enough.

Cuddy began to lean in, closing the little space that was between them. House started to meet her half way. Right before their lips touched Cuddy abruptly pulled back.

"What the hell, Cuddy?!" House grumbled as he straightened himself back out at her last second pull away.

"Wait one more thing." Cuddy apologetically exclaimed as if something had just occurred to her.

"Damn it, this is why I don't do this. This is the beauty of hookers. I swear I have never had to work so hard for a little something something." House complained his patience level having just reached its limit. Cuddy was all over the damn place, up, down, up, down. Suddenly the need to escape over took him.

"Shut up, House. Get over yourself. I just have one more question." Cuddy scolded.

"Oh I am on the edge of my seat."

"Stop it. Stop being an ass." Cuddy reprimanded.

"I fail to see where the question in that statement was. You know maybe it is time for me to get the hell out of here." House declared.

House started to stand up and Cuddy's arm sprung out, grabbed his wrist, and yanked him back down on to sofa with a firm tug. They had gotten this far, there was no way Cuddy was going to let him run away now. She kept a tight hold on his wrist and as soon as his butt hit the cushion, Cuddy spoke up.

"Are you still planning on dating Lily?" Cuddy grumbled.

"What?" House asked bewildered.

This was Cuddy's big question. This was why she hadn't kissed him? To ask him something he had already admitted to her days before at his place. She knew he hadn't gone on another date with her. House didn't understand what Cuddy was doing.

"That was my question you impatient idiot."

"You think I am still dating Lily?" House questioned just to clarify what was going on in her head.

"Well, the last I heard was that message she left you that clearly stated to me that she wanted _dessert." _Cuddy snarled her jealously extremely clear to House and suddenly it all clicked in his head as to what she was doing.

"I told you that night I never called her." House offered.

"You told me you hadn't called her not that you wouldn't." Cuddy explained.

"You are so jealous." House said with an amused grin.

"Like you have never been…" Cuddy defensively protested.

"Not like this…" House returned now openly laughing at her.

"Okay, um how about how you C-blocked any guy who showed a modicum of interest in me your entire senior year of Med School. Then in recent years, there is how you freaked out when you thought I was dating Wilson. You went so far as to try to ask me to a play and pretending to buy a condo from his ex-wife to get information…" Cuddy clearly and concisely made her list.

"Wilson told you about that!" House exclaimed.

"He did. That still leaves us with you remembering your patient because he and I made out two years before he became your case. Then there was you interrupting my date with Don, not once but twice with things that clearly were unnecessary…"

"Okay, enough. Although I do have to say that you remembering all those times says something about your feelings for me." House responded.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"You are driving me nuts, woman. No, I don't plan to go on another date with Lily. Happy?" House practically shouted.

"Why?" Cuddy asked her curiosity getting the better of her. "And you need to try and keep your voice down or you will wake up Rachel."

"Are you kidding me right now? If this is your way of trying to entice me to stay, you suck at it."

"This is the last thing I promise." Cuddy said rubbing the inside of his wrist that she was still grasping in soothing circles with her thumb.

"If you are looking for me to tell you it had something to do with you, you are in for long wait. It had nothing to do with you. She just happened to be an extremely busty, extremely dull dud." House informed her, his frustration with her evident.

"Okay." Cuddy whispered.

"Okay?" House questioned wary at this point that this was really the end of it.

"Yeah, thank you for answering. Thank you for not leaving." Cuddy sincerely replied.

Cuddy knew she had pushed him pretty far and needed to do some damage control. However, at the end of the day, she got the answers she needed and he was still next to her. Overall, she felt she had been quite successful. Now she just needed to get him back to a better place. She knew of one sure-fire way to do that and the benefits for her were immense so really it was a win/win.

"Well Cuddy, excellent job. This has created such a lovely mood." House huffed.

"Whatever." Cuddy smiled as she released his wrist and crawled closer to him.

"What are you doing?" House asked his frown turning into a slight smirk as he watched Cuddy get on her knees on the couch before throwing her leg over his lap to straddle him.

"I am getting your precious mood back," Cuddy whispered before lowering herself down on to his lap. She made sure to wiggle her hips a little, as she settled down on him. She bent her head down and caught his lips between hers giving the soft flesh a few playful bites. House's aggravation quickly disappeared as Cuddy worked her seductive magic. House's mouth left hers and he started to kiss her neck nibbling and licking as he made his way down her lean throat.

"Guys are so easy." Cuddy breathlessly added as she felt other parts of House begin to stir under her bottom.

That comment got her a nice sized bite on her neck, as House dug into her flesh with his teeth just hard enough to sting but not so hard that it wasn't still tinged with pleasure. Cuddy yelped at the payback and House laughed into her skin.

"You better show me just how easy you can be lady." House looked into her eyes as his hands busied themselves with unbuttoning her blouse.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**_Song Credit: A Save Situation, The Format._

_Next Up: Things well, continue. _Okay, I am going to admit fully that was a not nice place to end this chapter. In my defense, I do have a question to ask. I had planned to change this to an M rating from the beginning but then I thought maybe I don't need to. I figured you could decide for me. So smut, or no smut, that is the question. It won't really change where the story is going so really it is just a matter of detail. If you don't care either way, that is fine too. Review please clicky, clicky.


	9. Better When You're Naked

**A/N: **Okay, so first a huge thank you everyone who reviewed! Plus, an extra SPECIAL thank you for answering my question from the last chapter. It turns out the majority of you are pro smut. Much like myself ha ha. Therefore, **this fic's rating has been officially bumped to M.** If you weren't so much wanting the smut, it is pretty easy to skip over just don't read anything until you reach the bar line of safety… This chapter is nice and long, so I hope you enjoy….

**Chapter Nine: Better When You're Naked**

_I won't mind_

_If you take off all your clothes_

_Come on take 'em off_

_'Cause I like you so much better when you're naked_

_I like me so much better when you're naked_

**_Previously on_ **_**Don't Get Around Much Anymore:**_

"_You better show me just how easy you can be lady." House looked into her eyes to say as his hands busied themselves with unbuttoning her blouse…_

"You have no idea." Cuddy breathed in return moaning a little as she felt House kiss his way down to her clavicle.

"Promises, promises," House mumbled against her skin as he flicked open the remaining buttons of her shirt.

As soon as he could, House pushed Cuddy's shirt off her shoulders and she gladly helped him along discarding it somewhere on the couch. House pulled back to take in the enticing skin of hers that was now in plain sight. He openly admired her bra-clad breasts in all there black lacy glory. He was as close to drooling as Cuddy had ever seen him. Throughout their conversation, his eyes never left her chest, every breath Cuddy took hypnotic.

"Seriously, you should institute naked Thursdays, Tuesdays, Mondays, whatever. Those babies need to be displayed in all there magnificence. I know you try with the low cut tops but nothing compares to you sans shirt."

"You wouldn't rather be the only one who gets the show?" Cuddy coyly asked.

"That would be so selfish of me… Wait, I am a selfish bastard. Private shows it is."

House looked on in awe at her chest for a few more seconds before he began tenderly kissing the parts of her breasts not encased in her bra. Cuddy slowly and consistently ground her hips against House's lap as he put his mouth to good use. Her breath hitched at his delicious ministrations as he tenderly placed his open mouth repeatedly over her skin. He alternated techniques on her. Sometimes he gave her light licks and bites, sometimes a bare brush of his lips, or others still using his breath to place a light puff of air on her as he thoroughly and methodically covered every inch of exposed flesh in front of him.

Cuddy's smile was bright, wide, and unwavering above him. She was feeling sexier than she had in a long time. Just from the way House was reverently attending to her body. This was wonderful. There were no questions for her about how House really felt at that moment. With him most times, his words meant little. His lecherous comments designed to get a rise out of her. However, this was action. This meant something. It was clear to her that he really wanted her and maybe not just for tonight. The realization was rapidly amplifying her desire.

"House," Cuddy moaned trying to get his attention.

Cuddy needed him. She wanted more of him with fewer clothes as soon as possible. After all this time and tension, Cuddy didn't want their union to be on her couch. House's hands wound around her back not playing any attention to the call of his name, and with a few swift flicks of his fingers, he unclasped her bra.

"House," Cuddy tried again with more urgency.

House again paid no mind to the call of his name. Instead, he kept his mouth on her chest while dexterously using his fingers to push her bra straps down. This did not get him anywhere because Cuddy's arms were now at the nape of his neck delicately tugging at him, while simultaneously keeping the straps in place on her shoulders. Finally, House gave in and moved to look up at Cuddy.

"If you are going to tell me we have to stop…" House growled as his eyes pierced Cuddy's.

"Not stop, relocate." Cuddy quickly corrected seeing the primal frustration in House's eyes. "My bedroom, I want to do this in a bed."

Cuddy leaned in and gave House a deep kiss cementing that she had no intention of stopping.

"Okay, that is an idea I can get behind, lead the way mistress." House agreed as she pulled back from him.

To be honest, House was not that happy with the thought of anything stopping the momentum. If left up to him he would have taken her immediately on her sofa. He knew the concession was small and he let Cuddy have her choice in location as long as their end goal was the same, hot and sweaty sex.

Cuddy carefully extricated herself from House's lap. She stood above him, her bra loosely hanging on her shoulders as she grabbed House by the wrist and helped him off the couch. House let her help without any fuss, under the pretext of her leading the way.

Soon as he was standing, Cuddy let go of his wrist. She sensed he wanted to get their on his own, and not have her as what he would perceive as helping him along. She went with her instincts and let him walk behind her on his own accord without the help of his cane. House quickly toed off his shoes leaving them by her couch before following.

House was more than pleased to be a few paces behind her content that Cuddy was letting him get to her room on his own. Not to mention it left him with a view of Cuddy's bare back smooth, creamy, and perfectly toned. Then there was her ideal well-rounded ass swaying back and forth, as she moved gracefully down her hall. The combination was a sight House wanted burned into his memory for the rest of his life.

His jeans were getting tighter with every alluring step she took. His mind occupied with all the things he wanted to do with and to her lithe body once they reached her room. Neither spoke as they headed to their destination. It wasn't necessary and just the right amount of tension crackled in the air.

Cuddy barely took a step into her room before turning around and facing House with a sexy smile. She let her bra fall the rest of the way off her and grabbed the strap before it fell to the floor throwing the lacy material in House's face.

"Catch up." Cuddy winked loving the dumbstruck face House had as he watched her now exposed breasts lightly bounce free from all confines.

She stepped even closer to him taking her hands and placing them under his shirt. Cuddy rubbed the taut muscles of his stomach for a few seconds before grabbing the ends his soft tee. She needed that shirt off him. She wanted to see his chest fully exposed, and to let her hands wander the expanse.

"Gladly," House finally managed to say taking the ends of his shirt from her smooth hands and pulling it over his head in one fast swoop. As soon as he was free of the cotton, House couldn't help himself he had something he needed to do. He reached down and cupped both of Cuddy's breasts gently massaging the mounds. In return, Cuddy's hands went straight to his belt buckle desperately wanting to get his jeans off him.

"Thank God you adopted." House lowly commented as he took one of her nipples in between his thumb and forefinger playing with the bud.

Cuddy let a tiny moan of pleasure escape her mouth before what he had just said really absorbed into her brain. Once it had, she halted her progression. She dropped the belt she had just taken off him to the ground. She took a large step back from him and ended all physical contact.

"Excuse me. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cuddy exclaimed the room suddenly turning cold.

"Shit. I just meant your breasts are as perky as a sixteen year old's. It had nothing to do with… I swear… It is just that after all this time, they are still the best real boobs I have ever seen. I happen to be a real breast man, myself. You should know that by now. I am making this worse aren't I? I didn't mean, Damn it…" House tried to explain.

House internally chastised himself. Here he was with a beautiful half-naked woman in front of him. She wasn't just some random naked woman either. She was Cuddy. Cuddy who in House's mind had always been her own entity. She was more to House than any one thing, one label, and their connection was one he found impossible to define.

A certainty among his undefined feelings for her had always been that whether he was fighting with her, laughing with her, hating her, or simply in awe of her, he always wanted, needed, and desired to be with her like this. Now he almost had it, so of course he had to go and say some unsexy, could be interpreted extremely badly, comment about her. He could not just stick to the fail-safe lines like, _You're beautiful_, or _You have a great body, _no he had to tell her, _Thank God you adopted._ He really was a first class moron when it came to human interactions.

Cuddy's confused/angry face soon turned into a grin as she listened to his explanation. She smiled not only at the compliment he was trying to give her but also at the way House was fumbling around trying to explain himself. House showing a tiny bit of vulnerability only made her want him more as she realized what he had been trying to say. Cuddy moved back over to him wrapping her hands around his neck before looking up into his eyes.

"House, I get it." Cuddy whispered letting him know all was forgiven.

"Oh crap, seriously you do?"

Cuddy cut off anything else he was going to say by bringing his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. House's hands immediately made there way down to Cuddy's ass pulling her tighter against him. Their lips never left each other as their hands began to wander. Their fingers alternated between reveling in each other's hot skin and pulling, tugging, and kicking their remaining clothes off.

They were both naked and slightly sweaty as House pulled them down on to Cuddy's bed. He dragged them down with a little more strength than necessary and their bodies jumped when they hit the top of the mattress. They landed on their sides with a bit of a thud, and the unexpected force caused Cuddy to bite down hard on House's lip.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy pulled back slightly to ask afraid she had hurt him.

"I am not bleeding, so get your lips back over here. Besides, I like it a little rough." House replied with a wink.

"And you say I am the masochist." Cuddy purred while she pushed House on his back.

"I also call you a dominatrix. I love how that is proving to be true." House returned from his position now flat on his back on her bed.

"This isn't dominatrix stuff. This is just knowing what I want." Cuddy teased as she straddled him once more sitting down on his stomach with his erection nestled behind her.

"Can't you let a guy dream?" House quipped.

"I thought I was about to make one of your dreams come true."

"You are pretty full of yourself and that was extremely cheesy." House half laughed half moaned as Cuddy reached behind her to stroke his length with her nimble hands.

"You love it." Cuddy's eyes sparkled as she spoke while continuing her attention to his shaft using her hands and backside in unison to taunt House.

"Scoot up." House ordered his voice thick and gruff with desire.

"I am pretty happy where I am." Cuddy smiled content to watch House's face contort for the moment knowing she was the cause of his enjoyment.

"I promise you will be even happier if you scoot up here. Must you always be so difficult?" House growled.

"You talking to me about being difficult is downright hilarious, but since I know what you have in mind… Okay." Cuddy enthusiastically agreed.

Cuddy wasted no further time, crawling up House's body on her knees until his mouth was level with the most intimate part of her.

"I've missed you, it has been too long." House jokingly whispered into Cuddy's center before his tongue lightly and briefly brushed against her.

Cuddy laughed at House's remark before a small moan escaped her at the feeling of House's mouth kissing the inside of her thighs. She tilted back further to give him better access bracing her hands on either side of him on her mattress. House covered her with tiny butterfly light kisses on her thighs and center. Cuddy was overwhelmed at his careful attention. He was in his own way almost being sweet. Cuddy's heart was swelling in lust, want, and other deeper emotions she thought best left undefined as his mouth worked it's magic.

Just when she thought she could take no more of his teasing, House seemed to sense it and his face dove into her with full force. Kissing and licking her in all the right spots. A thought flitted though Cuddy's mind before it clouded completely over in bliss. House was not just a good kisser. He was just in general completely skilled with his mouth. He truly wasted a gift of his when he used his mouth to insult patients and make rude comments. Screw him saving lives no one else could, House should just constantly be doing this to her.

Cuddy whimpered quite noisily as House hit her in just the right spot. She grabbed on to the sheets for dear life when he took notice and concentrated on the point that had brought the sound out from within her. Her brain shut off completely as he worked her over. All Cuddy could do was grunt single words of encouragement and moan at the tantalizing way he was using his tongue. She felt her climax approaching and suddenly felt the need to stop him.

"House, I am really close. Really, really, close." Cuddy groaned pulling at the back of House's head to get his attention.

"That is kind of the point." House returned taking a heavy breath as he let her remove his mouth from her.

"This is amazing, but I want…" Cuddy trailed off suddenly and rather ridiculously shy considering her current position.

"You want…" House repeated.

"I want to do that, when… I want you to be inside me." Cuddy softly requested.

"I am all for that, hop on." House tastelessly joked rubbing the backs of her thighs as he spoke.

"Such a romantic," Cuddy quipped. However, she took the invitation her shyness leaving as quickly as it had arrived. She moved her body slowly down to where his arousal stood at full attention.

"You keep telling me that..." House grinned watching the sway of her breasts as she scooted back.

House was going to say more but was rendered speechless as he felt Cuddy grip the base of him and slowly guide it into her opening. She wasted no time before lowering herself down taking him in inch by inch. She bit her lip from the simultaneous pain and pleasure of allowing him inside her body. She took a breathless minute to adjust when her body finally stretched to accommodate his length. He was now fully and deeply inside of her.

Cuddy had always thought she had remembered their one time together. It was a special memory she had never been able to let go of no matter how hard she had tried. She was wrong though, because the sensation she was feeling now was far more intense than any thing her mind had conjured up in the years since their one night together. It was funny how usually the mind tricked you into thinking things had been better than they were. Cuddy had always wondered if her and House had ever gotten to this point again if that would be the case. It turned out though that the memory of him paled to the reality of her being so intimately joined with him.

House concentrated on not moving knowing that Cuddy needed a minute to get used to him. However, the need to buck up into her was almost overwhelming. They were finally doing this, no taking it back now. He was inside her to the hilt and if it worried him to be hopeful, this feeling coursing through him now was a thousand times more lethal.

Soon Cuddy began to start a leisurely rhythm on top of him springing up and down trying to find the best pace and angle. Cuddy was a perfectionist in every aspect of her life, sex included. House had no complaints and liked how observant she was being. House needed to do more than just let her ride him and began to rock his hips up into her. He listened to her heavy breathing as they moved and the sound turned him on further if it was even possible at that point. Never mind the fact that he was sure he was matching her pant for pant, her breathing like that was sexy as hell.

"Damn, this feels amazing." Cuddy sighed licking her lips. "God, House."

"Yes, Fuck, Cuddy." House mumbled practically incoherent with desire.

They matched each other perfectly. Their one-upsmanship worked flawlessly in the bedroom. For every clench and bounce Cuddy made on top of him, House naturally followed with the prefect thrust or twist. A fight to make the other feel more, do more, use everything thing they had to bring each other over the edge. Fight the good fight as they did in every other aspect of their intertwined lives.

Since Cuddy had been more than warmed up, it wasn't long before her inner walls began to constrict. House upped his game as he felt her close to climax and pushed her further by taking his hand and rubbing her clit in slow concentric circles. The friction put her over the edge as she felt the rush of her orgasm over take her from the crown of her head to the very tip of her toes. House's name and string of curse words fell from her lips as she rode out the powerful waves.

House continued to pump into her as she climaxed prolonging Cuddy's pleasure. Now that House knew she was satisfied he did what he wanted to do the second he felt Cuddy warmth encircle him. He let go and truly allowed himself a moment to drink in what he was doing with her, with Cuddy. He climaxed fast and furiously as his eyes screwed tightly shut, silently mouthing her name.

* * *

The next morning, House woke up to the eeriest of feelings. He had no desire to open his eyes yet but he could feel someone's laser sharp gaze focused directly on him. He was groggy and utterly sleepy but he knew two things. One whatever time it was it was far too early to be up, and two there was only one option as to who was having an unwanted staring contest with him.

House slowly opened one eye turning over to where he knew Cuddy was. Just as he suspected Cuddy was perched on her side. Half of her face was resting on her pillow as she snuggled into it looking right at where his slumbering body had been moments before.

"Stop staring." He grumbled as he let his other eye open.

Cuddy quickly affixed her gaze elsewhere as if she hadn't been caught looking at him. "I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"Was not, you can't prove anything." Cuddy insisted her voice still gritty and low with sleep. She scooted closer to him as she spoke until her body was next his and her chin rested on his bare chest.

"I see a night of amazing sex brings out your immaturity. I think next up you will hit me with an _I am rubber and you are glue_. I am guessing that it is because it has been so long since you had amazing sex that it brings you back to your younger, hotter, days..."

"Who said it was amazing." Cuddy protested looking up at him from where her face was balanced on his chest.

Cuddy quickly decided that maybe snuggling him was not such a smart idea. She had done so on pure instinct for a moment forgetting whom she was dealing with. After his grumpy comment, she quickly remembered it was House she had just woken up with and her show of affection was probably not his cup of tea. She began to roll away from him but as soon as she pulled back, she felt House's strong arms encircle her and keep her in place by his side. Hmm, she thought idly as House kept her close, maybe she still had no idea what was and was not House's cup of tea.

"You did, last night. We were actually right in the middle of it." House matter-of-factly answered her previous question. "Don't worry, I happen to agree. By the way what in the hell time is it?"

"It is a little after five…" Cuddy responded with a slight grin pleased to know he thought last night had been amazing as well and happily anticipating House's reaction to being up so early.

"Five in the morning? Why in the hell are you up this early?" House cried.

"I get up this early every morning. I need time to do my yoga, spend time with Rachel, and get ready for work." Cuddy informed.

"Is this your way of kicking me out so you can do yoga? Stare at me until I wake up and then tell me you don't have to go home but you can't stay here." House wondered.

"Nope, I am skipping yoga today. I got plenty of exercise last night." Cuddy bantered as she made small aimless circles across his chest with her fingertips.

"You sure did. So much so that right now I need a vicodin or eight." House agreed.

"Are they in your pants pocket?" Cuddy asked immediately going into problem solving mode.

"Sure are." House confirmed pleased at the possibility he would not have to be the one to retrieve them.

Cuddy slipped out of his arms without another word leaving the comfort of his arms and her bed. House delightfully admired the view of her naked backside as she confidently retrieved his pills from the pocket of his pants without a stitch of clothing on. Especially loving the show, as Cuddy had to bend down to retrieve his pants from where they'd been carelessly discarded on her floor. She tossed him the bottle before making her way to her bed, and crawling back under the covers next to him. She watched as House dry swallowed two pills before putting the bottle on her nightstand.

"You owe me." Cuddy announced as soon as House turned over to look at her.

"I owe you what? You took like five steps to get my pills. I gave you my best moves all night long. I think we are even."

"I think we have different definitions of all night long, but other than that you certainly did. That isn't what I meant. I meant a date." Cuddy clarified.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me, House." Cuddy sighed almost immediately regretting bringing it up as she saw the way his face looked.

"I don't date." House declared as if her request was the most absurd thing in the world.

"You went on a date with that…" Cuddy started to argue. Cuddy knew that now that she had brought it up she needed to try to explain her position as best as possible. She had many adjectives she wanted to use finish her sentence. Words like _stupid doctor or desperate hussy who managed to sound slutty in a voicemail_ but the mature part of her settled on a distained sounding, "Woman."

"Technically, it was half a date. Then another woman with a _Sir-Mix-A-Lot _status ass interrupted with a fake case in a covetous rage." House cheerfully corrected.

"Well, you barely knew that woman so she gets half a date. I have had to put up with you for twenty something years now that alone entitles me to a full date." Cuddy pointed out.

"No." House quickly proclaimed.

"What?" Cuddy inquired taken a back at his one word dismissal.

"I said no." House reiterated in the same no nonsense tone.

Cuddy looked at House for a few seconds the air tense between them. She hadn't necessarily expected him to agree but his flat out refusal suddenly felt less like saying no to a date and more like a flat out rejection of her.

"You bastard, I asked you before… You told me… I should have known you would have said whatever to get into bed with me." Cuddy began to rant.

Cuddy tried to get out of bed wrapping the sheet around her tightly. House reached out and gripped her arm to still her.

"Cuddy, please put away your _Jumping to Conclusions Mat_. I told you I would keep having sex with you, seeing you, whatever, I still want to. I just do not want to go out on a date. Dates are pointless." House explained.

"Why?" Cuddy asked her anger dissipating slightly as she leaned her head back on her headboard no longer intent on leaving, but also keeping a healthy distance from where House was on the other side of the bed.

"A lot of reasons. First, it won't be half a date. We will go on one whole date, and you will get expectations. I mean it is me so of course, you will be awed, gob smacked, utterly impressed with my dating skills. Then another one will be in order and another and another…. Before I know what is happening we have two point five kids, a cocker spaniel, and a white picket fence in the suburbs." House grandiosely laid out his over the top scenario.

"You paint quite a picture." Cuddy could not help but laugh at him. His story doing exactly what he wanted it to by taking some of the weight out of their conversation.

"I do want this to continue, Cuddy. However, if you are looking for the pomp and circumstance, I suggest you go back to searching on Jdate." House seriously added.

"You are right."

"You are going to go back to J date?" House confusedly asked wondering if he had just royally screwed things up.

"No, ass. I want this to continue too. Moreover, that picture you painted sounded damn scary. I hate dogs." Cuddy lightly offered.

"You hate dogs? Why didn't I know this?" House asked concurrently loving and hating that after all this time there were things he hadn't managed to find out about her.

"Well, it isn't in any file of mine for you to break into and read." Cuddy smirked liking that she could still surprise him.

"This is why you should keep a diary." House stated.

"So you could read it?" Cuddy giggled.

"Exactly," House confirmed nodding his head in agreement.

"You know when some people want to know more about someone they do this crazy thing called asking them. It is called conversation." Cuddy paused a beat before adding, "What makes you think I don't have a diary?"

"Cuddy, I have been here before. If you had one, I would have found it by now."

"Your lack of boundaries never ceases to amaze me. You are a lunatic, you know." Cuddy proclaimed as she shifted back down in the bed moving closer to House in the process.

"Yet, here I am naked in your bed not bad for a loony." House observed with a cocky grin.

"You better kiss me now before I start to come to my senses." Cuddy whispered as she inched even closer to him.

"You are so bossy." House lightly joked as he moved to Cuddy on the bed now both on their sides facing each other.

"I am your boss." Cuddy playfully reminded.

"Not here you aren't," House mumbled before closing the distance between their mouths to place a sweet soft kiss on Cuddy's lips.

"Well, you just listened to me so I would say I am your boss anywhere you put us." Cuddy teased giving him another tiny peck after she finished her declaration.

"For morale purposes I have to let you have one every once and awhile. Since it will never be at work..." House informed Cuddy with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Shut up." Cuddy breathed before placing her lips over his once more this time turning up the heat of the exchange by slipping her tongue into his ready mouth.

House rolled over so that Cuddy was now underneath him and began kissing down her neck. Cuddy felt the effects of what she assumed was a combination of her and the morning on her hip and began to grind upwards into House's growing arousal.

"You know the great part of being up this early is it allows time for this." Cuddy declared before seeking out House's mouth once more.

They continued there progression for only a moment more before the sharp sound of a babies cry whaled from the monitor on Cuddy's nightstand. House tried to ignore it kissing Cuddy with more fervor as if that would stop her from leaving. Cuddy knew what House was doing but as the crying increased, she knew she had no choice but to remove herself from him.

"Hold that thought." She breathed gently pushing House off her body while giving House one last brief kiss. House rolled over onto his back and let out a huge sigh of discontentment, but said nothing.

Cuddy tried her best to pay no attention to the disappointed man silently sulking and sighing in her bed knowing she needed to check on her daughter and that House was a grown man despite evidence to the contrary. House watched Cuddy wistfully as her naked body hopped out of bed. His eyes followed her as she put on her silky robe tying the knot tightly before disappearing out of her room.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" House groaned as reality rudely intruded on what was shaping up to be a better than average morning.

* * *

_Song Credit: Better When You're Naked, Ida Maria_

_Next Up:_ House, has a change of heart. Let me know your thoughts, review please and thank you… =)


	10. Evil

**A/N: **Thank you reviewers! You are so amazing! Especially, those who review all the chapters, a special thank you to you. Keep it up, please…

**Chapter Ten: Evil**

_You're weightless, semi-erotic_

_You need someone to take you there_

_Saying, "why can't we look the other way?"_

_Why can't we just play the other game?_

_Why can't we just look the other way?_

"Cuddy wants to go on a date." House overdramatically announced by way of greeting as he shimmied his way into Wilson's office.

"You know if I were a different kind of man I would jump up on my desk and do an _I knew it, I am awesome, finally_ dance." Wilson smiled up from his paperwork as he watched House take a seat in one of his guest chairs.

"If you became that kind of man, I believe a swift bash of my cane to your shins should take you down quite nicely." House warned waving his cane in the air for effect.

"Well played… So since it is clearly not to see my celebratory dance why are you telling me this?" Wilson asked curiously before he began to tease. "Are you actually in here for advice? You _really like _her, House. I knew it."

"I don't want to go on a date. I told her no." House responded as if that was the only acceptable answer, and purposely ignored Wilson's prodding.

"Oh." Wilson piped in a little less jovial, "But you went on a date with Davidson."

"That is exactly what Cuddy said. If I had known by going on half a date with that boring woman, I would be setting some kind of precedent. I never would have gone. That date was useless, anyway. I didn't even get any tail." House snapped at Wilson before he took a lighter tone. "Well, at least none from Lily. Okay, maybe that date did have its purpose."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Is that your way of telling me you slept with Cuddy?" Wilson stammered as what House said clicked into his mind.

"I figured after what you overheard last night you would have assumed. Wilson, keep up man." House said with a shrug as if the whole thing should have been obvious to Wilson.

"Way to bury the lead there, buddy. I cannot believe it. You two finally did something right. My plan really worked." Wilson sat back in his chair to take a moment of triumph before he realized he had figured out why House was in his office. "I see what this is about now. You are about to ruin this. You need to take her out on a date and not do whatever you are thinking of to screw this up. House, seriously take her on a date."

"Why? You do that whole dating thing to get some. I have already gotten." House wondered. It made Wilson a little sad and a little comforted at the same time that House almost seemed sincere about wondering why he should bother to take Cuddy out.

"You really are such an asshole." Wilson half laughed.

"Thanks, it is my most prized quality." House almost grinned in response.

"You do it for her, jackass. You do it because she wants it, apparently enough to ask. You care about her…" House looked like he was about to interrupt and Wilson put his hand up to stop him before threatening. "Damn it, after all this don't try to deny it or I swear I will take that cane from you and make you a human tripod."

"I already am a tripod. My member is so big it needs its own zip code. It's right across it tattooed 9021 House." House quipped as he took his hands out in front of him and displayed his supposed size to a laughing Wilson.

"Well, now you are just sad and lying. Seriously, let me put this in terms you can understand. You slept with Cuddy. It was obviously good or we would be in here having a completely different conversation. If you want this to keep happening and I know you do, you are going to have to stop being a selfish bastard all the time. You will need to do something for her occasionally. Like go on a date. Otherwise, sooner rather than later she will cut you off from the Cuddy loving." Wilson seriously advised.

"The _Cuddy loving_? You have been hanging out with me for way too long. I like it." House observed.

"I really have. Just take her out to dinner, House. It does not have to be a big deal. You have to eat anyway. I know you are capable of eating with another person. You eat with me all the time. Cuddy is a lot nicer to stare at." Wilson tried to make his case.

"Aw don't sell yourself short your eyebrows always give me plenty to gawk at."

"I am serious House. Take her out. Anywhere with real napkins and waiters will do. If you need my help I am happy to set something up for you." Wilson practically pleaded hoping that this once House might actually take a shot at something that would be good for him.

The thin line Wilson's mouth made let House know that anything else Wilson had to say on the subject would just be a rehash of the points he just made. House wasn't exactly swayed by Wilson's suggestion but he was considering what his only friend had said. However, the date thing had not been the only thing House had been thinking about since the morning.

Cuddy was a mom. Cuddy had a baby. The reality of Cuddy's baby crying and interrupting his morning fun was wholly different then when he had thought about her with a kid in the abstract. If he wanted Cuddy, she came with a baby. A baby who since he was now banging her mom House knew he should probably start calling by her name. House somehow did not see that happening anytime soon. House hated to admit it, but he needed the often-dreaded advice from Wilson. His friend resources were bare and he only had one option for advice when Cuddy was the problem. House hoped he could get what he needed from Wilson without having to really talk about it with him. Since House was unwilling to open up about well anything.

"Cuddy has a baby." House randomly declared hoping Wilson would be Wilson and start with the words of wisdom without House having to explain why he had brought it up.

"Okay that was an abrupt subject change." Wilson observed.

"Well, I was done hearing about your idiotic take on dating and segueways have never been the strong point of my act." House reasoned.

"Okay, so I am guessing this is your way of asking to talk about Cuddy being a mom?" Wilson astutely put together what House was getting at.

"No, this was my way of starting an elaborate kidnapping plan. I have an in now, and Cuddy pulls in quite a bit of income. A nice healthy ransom could fund my relocation to Tahiti. From my own personal experience, I know your over the phone kidnapper voice can't be beat. I thought you would want in on this action. I am thinking like a 95/5 percent split. It seems fair to me." House used the most familiar weapon at his disposal his sarcasm.

"House, I know Cuddy having Rachel in her life has been hard for you to accept. Now that you two are… Well, whatever you are, I am sure it is even harder. I figured you would freak about this sooner or later."

"I don't freak out. I accept the damn kid. Why does no one believe me?" House grumped.

"Why did you bring it up?" Wilson wondered. "There is no way you would start me down this subject path unless well… unless... You were in your own House way freaking out."

"I am trying for once not to be…" House started to answer but couldn't quite find it in him to finish that particular sentence. To say he was trying to be anything for Cuddy was admitting far too much. "This kid thing… It is weird. It is unnatural. It is not me. Yesterday, I was alone, and it was all about hookers, booze, and other awesome things. Today what am I, boning a single mom? Do I need to start wearing sweater vests? Or, working in a garage I don't have. It really doesn't compute."

"It's not just a random single mom, House. It is Cuddy and try as you might to convince me and yourself otherwise it is not just about sex with her. You care about her and by extension, I know in your own way you care about Rachel. Even if it is just in relation to what that baby does and who she is for Cuddy. My advice for now is let her deal with Rachel, and you just take things one day at a time. You don't need to change. I know Cuddy is not expecting you to. You attempting not to immediately screw this up is really all I think you can currently handle." Wilson wisely intoned.

"What does that even mean? May I suggest a little more porn, and a little less Oprah for you, Wilson?" House complained.

"It means this thing between you and Cuddy is brand new. For now, you should just focus on her, while respecting that she has other obligations. It means take her out on that date and don't screw this up by being too in your head and too big of a tool." Wilson explained ignoring House's typical little digs at him.

"Okay, I have gone way past my Wilson has serious face on consumption. I am out of here. The next time I see you it's all about beer, monster trucks, and girls going wild. I can't take much more of this bullshit."

"Done deal, House," Wilson laughed as he watched House leave his office.

* * *

"Call Guadalupe and tell her she needs to stay late tonight." House flamboyantly announced as he pushed the glass door to Cuddy office open with the tip of his cane before making his theatrical entrance.

It was early afternoon, and Cuddy was more than a little surprised to see House coming through her door. For her, the night before with him and even the following daybreak together seemed like a lifetime ago. When Cuddy had finished tending to Rachel early that morning, House was dressed and nearly out her door. He had not said much as he left her home. House left her with a chaste kiss on her cheek and a vague mumbling about needing to get ready for work, even as she lightly protested.

Cuddy knew House was full of it and would not be showing up to work for hours. He could stay if he wanted and he did not want to. His need to retreat did not really shock her. The only question was how much he would retreat and how dire the consequences would be. She knew he was aggravated about Rachel interrupting the moment, or maybe just contemplative about it. She was not completely sure. In her worst-case scenario, House leaving abruptly was his way of letting her know he was seriously rethinking everything about his capability of trying something with her.

Cuddy let him leave without any real fight. She knew just as well that confronting House right then would have left him feeling cornered. Confronting a cornered House was something akin to swimming by a shark when you have a gushing open wound. It was not a good idea and you are pretty much guaranteed to be eaten alive.

She figured that if House followed his typical MO, he would ignore her for a while. Maybe a day, maybe a week, in her more morbid thoughts he would ignore her forever in the hopes she got the clue. Then when one of them couldn't take it anymore they would have some kind of blow up over something stupid. The blow up would make things get worse, or in rare occasions better, but either way it would get them back into familiar habits.

However, House coming inside her office right now all animated and full of life was a shock. It was not what Cuddy expected at all. He didn't seem sullen or like he was out for a fight. It seemed out of place to her, but who was she to pass on this miracle, so Cuddy went with it.

"House, what are you talking about? Who in the hell is Guadalupe?" Cuddy seamlessly got in the role expected of her and pushed off all the questions the non-professional side was screaming at her to get answers about. Scary questions, like _Hey, do you still want to do this?_ And _You implied you were okay with Rachel but did you really mean it?  
_

"The chick you pay to make sure the kid doesn't play with the stove while you're here being a professional pain in my ass." House explained as if it should have been obvious to her.

"The kid, huh well that's better than Mowgli, or crying shitting blob, I suppose. One-step at a time. House _my kid's_ name is Rachel and my nanny is named Maggie not Guadalupe." Cuddy lightly admonished.

Cuddy tried to be stern but she was unable to completely hide her underlying happiness. House was here. He wasn't running. House wasn't freaking out. He was being normal, well normal for him… From the way she thought this conversation was headed he maybe wanted to do something with her tonight.

"Okay fine so call _Maggie, _and tell her she needs to stay late to watch _Rachel."_House emphasized the names in an extra sarcastic tone.

"Right, why exactly would I be doing that?" Cuddy flippantly asked battering her eyes as if she had no idea where House was going with all of this. Suddenly, all the worries of her morning were gone.

"I am taking you on a date." House declared with a confidence he didn't quite feel but pulled off regardless.

"A what now?" Cuddy asked slightly taken aback. Cuddy thought House might want to see her tonight. Nevertheless, just that morning he had pretty much told her he would never take her on a real quote, unquote date. Yet, here he was asking well more like telling her plain as day with no room for interpretation.

"This was your idea, if you don't want to go…" House immediately backtracked. He was doing this for her but if she didn't want it, there was no need for the fuss.

"I want to but you said…" Cuddy began to explain her shock.

"You should know better than to listen to what I say. It is a one time offer, Cuddy…" House cut her off. He really didn't want to hear aloud that he was actually changing his mind about something. Especially, when the only explanation as to why was he was willing to do so was that he was doing something for her.

"Okay, I will call her and see if she doesn't mind staying late tonight, or maybe I will call my Mom. I will figure it out." Cuddy quickly agreed knowing that she needed to show she was enthusiastic about this before House took the opportunity to change his mind back.

"Good." House succinctly responded.

"Any chance, you will let me in on what brought on this change of heart?" Cuddy asked pretty much knowing his reply would be a big fat no.

"None, at all." House answered with a shake of his head.

"So, I should send Wilson some thank you flowers?" Cuddy grinned knowing this had the smell of Wilson meddling all over it. For once, she was actually cheerful about the interference.

"I am taking you on a date and you want to send Wilson flowers. I am hurt. HURT." House mockingly cried.

"I can only assume he had a part in changing your mind." Cuddy argued knowing it was the truth.

"I am about to change it back." House warned.

"Alright, alright I don't need to know. Well, will you tell me where we are going?" Cuddy tried a new tactic to get different information from him.

"To dinner," House vaguely uttered.

"More specifically?" Cuddy prodded as she stood up from her desk chair making her way over to where House was standing in the middle of her office.

"Nope. All you need to know is you should wear something tight, short, and obscenely low cut. Let the twin's breathe." House sincerely instructed looking down at her exposed chest as he spoke. "A little more breath than you are giving them now."

"That gives me nothing. You would want me to be dressed that way even if you were taking me to McDonald's." Cuddy breathily replied her tone changing ever so slightly as she got closer to House.

As Cuddy stood in front of House's lanky frame (_his eyes burning into her skin_) little flashes of their previous night together rushed into her mind. Pictures and sensations of long roaming hands, naked skin, and the electric crackle of finally having him bubbled up to the forefront of her mind. Oh man, this thing between them was even more dangerous than she originally thought. Cuddy loved it.

"I would actually prefer you naked, but I do see your point." House countered stepping even closer to her as he caught the far off look in her eye and instantly knew where her mind had gone.

"If that is your plan to take me to some place with a happy meal let me tell you right now I will shove my high heeled foot so far up your…." Cuddy half-heartedly threatened.

Cuddy knew that she had to go against her instincts for once. Her instincts were telling her just jump him where he stands. Her instincts had just had a glorious drink of water after a years long drought and they weren't in the mood to reason. She thought being mostly fake angry would work to diffuse the situation, to change her focus. She was wrong. Somehow, she felt even more aroused as she bickered with him.

"So picky, I am not taking you to anywhere with a drive thru window so relax your balls please..." House growled as he reached out his hand and ever so discretely rubbed the inside of her arm with the pad of his thumb.

"Okay, good. I really need to get back to work. I give up on trying to get something out of you I know you will never reveal. What time are you picking me up?" Cuddy quickly retreated stuttering a bit, as she spoke. She took a step back from him and his arm fell to his side, the moment broken. She realized that being close to him in her office held all sorts of tantalizing possibilities. However, none of the thoughts going through her mind about what she wanted to do to House was good for her job status.

"7:30." House confirmed accepting her retreat even though she could tell he was disappointed.

"Okay, see you tonight." Cuddy confirmed before taking in a few deep calming breaths.

Cuddy watched House take a few steps towards her door. She felt her smile widening as she realized she had a date tonight. Cuddy actually had a date with House. She was going out with House. She had slept with House last night. This was actually happening. Her heart suddenly lurched in her chest. She was not used to equating this feeling of fulfillment with House. Suddenly, the end of their encounter seemed like it really lacked something. House had just done something amazing for him, and she had not really done much in return to show her appreciation.

"House wait, come here." Cuddy abruptly commanded waving him over as she made her way over to the corner of her office.

"Why?" House groaned.

"Damn it, just get over here." Cuddy sternly ordered.

House took one look at the glare in her eyes and limped his way over to where Cuddy was standing.

"This better be good..." House warned.

Cuddy cut off the rest of his reply by pushing him up against the wall of her office (_as far away from prying eyes as she could get_). Then before House knew what was happening Cuddy's mouth was hot and hard on his. House instantly responded to her kiss his mouth opening to let her inside, as they eagerly went at each other's mouths. Cuddy allowed herself a few beautiful moments of doing what she wanted before she pulled herself back into the real world.

"Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?" House asked when she finally pulled her mouth off his.

"Positive reinforcement… A thank you…." Cuddy alluringly explained as she took the pads of her thumbs and gently wiped the lipstick from his face.

"I am not a puppy." House whined even as he let Cuddy wipe his mouth. He tried to take her thumb into his mouth but she pulled back. Instead he watched a little awed as Cuddy precisely wiped her own mouth clean without the use of a mirror with the same hand that had just taken care of his lips.

"That is debatable. Now go do your job." Cuddy patted his chest before stepping completely away from him.

"I would rather do…" House turned his head to inform Cuddy who was now behind him pushing lightly on his back to get him to leave.

"Me, I know. Show me a good time tonight and I promise the positive reinforcement I show you would make Pavlov blush." Cuddy sexily promised giving him an extra tap on the back as she slowly pushed him out the door.

"And if it is crappy time?" House wondered.

"You will probably still get laid. Now get." Cuddy honestly conceded.

"That is the answer I was looking for!" House proclaimed as he allowed himself to be ushered out of her office.

* * *

_Song Credit: Evil, Interpol _

_Next Up:_ Date night. Want to see it in a hurry? Review, please and thank you.


	11. Everything is Everything

**A/N: **I cannot thank you all enough for the reviews. They are great. You are great. Here is a nice chunky chapter for you. Hope you enjoy…

**Chapter Eleven: Everything is Everything**

_What I can't explain_

_I'm sure you get it well_

_Ah, since I always wanted_

_I always wanted you._

_Everything, is everything_

_The more I talk about it, the less I do control._

"Hey." Cuddy greeted as she opened up her front door.

On the other side of the threshold was a rather cleaned up House. His clothes weren't wrinkled. He wasn't shaved, but his beard had clearly been trimmed. He wore a dark sports coat and matching dark slacks. The blue button up he wore underneath made his cerulean eyes pop even more than normal. The combination left Cuddy briefly speechless as a rush of desire for the man in front of her pulsed through her veins. Now that they had once again crossed that threshold of intimacy with each other, she was finding it much harder to keep her feelings for House in check. House looked damn good, and it was for a date with her. The mixture was damn near irresistible.

"Hey, yourself." House slyly returned as he took in the sight of her.

House was thrilled to see that Cuddy had complied with his dress code for the night. She was wearing a silky black halter dress that stopped a few inches above her knee. The dress was low cut and hugged her in all the right places accentuating every one of her sensuous curves. She finished off her sexy look with a tiny black mesh sweater, a simple diamond necklace, and a killer pair of black strappy high heels. She looked so good that House wanted to forgo this stupid date altogether, in favor of throwing her over his shoulder and taking her back to his cave for a real primal good time.

"Come in for a second. I just need to grab my purse." Cuddy finally articulated holding the door open wider to allow House to step in.

For a moment, they just stood inside her entryway both preoccupied with taking the other in.

"You look… gorgeous." House murmured almost involuntarily.

Cuddy looked into House's face and realized she was not the only one surprised by his heartfelt compliment. He looked positively shocked at what he had just let slip. It was just a second before his face slipped back to his typical look of indifference but she noticed. She knew he had really meant it. The rare sincere praise made Cuddy want him even more if that was even possible.

Cuddy knew it was ridiculous to feel as nervous as she did. She had known House for too long and they had already slept together. However, the idea of them going on a date left her utterly flustered. House was feeling similarly nervous. It was quite a dichotomy for him to not want to screw this up for once and yet know how utterly likely it was. It was a lot of pressure.

"Thank you. You are looking pretty good yourself." Cuddy lightly flirted reaching up to the lapel of his jacket and straightening it just so she could touch him. "I will be right back."

Cuddy retreated to her room and House had to swallow the groan he wanted to release at the sight of her back. Sure she was wearing a sweater but the material was so see through House could tell the dress underneath was almost completely backless. There was absolutely no way she was wearing a bra with that dress. House felt the sudden need to move purely for a distraction and stepped further into her home.

As he reached her living room, he realized that he and Cuddy were not alone. Which if he had been thinking straight he would have already known. Right in front of him was Cuddy's nanny holding and bouncing a gurgling smiling Rachel.

"Hi, I am Maggie." The colleged aged girl said with a smile to House.

"I knew that." House matter-of-factly replied beyond uncomfortable already.

"You want to hold her?" Maggie offered knowing that was the first thing most of Dr. Cuddy's guests wanted to do when she was around.

"I am all set." House mumbled sticking his hand out in protest.

He had never been happier to hear the familiar clicking of Cuddy's heels signaling her approach. Knowing that her presence would end this uncomfortable exchange before he thoroughly offended Cuddy's nanny in some yet to be determined way. Just from the looks of the young girl, she had a lot of material for mocking.

"Okay, I am ready." Cuddy announced.

As she walked into her living room, she took in the scene in front of her. Instantly noticing how ill at ease both Maggie and House looked. She hoped House had behaved while she was absent. She also realized she probably should have made introductions before disappearing, not that that would have done much with House but still for Maggie's sake.

Cuddy knew the sooner she got House out of there the better. She walked over to Maggie and knelt down a little to give Rachel a kiss on her cheek. Rachel happily laughed and grabbed for Cuddy's loose curls as she got close to her.

"Be good baby, I love you." Cuddy whispered into Rachel's skin.

"You know the baby has no idea what the hell you are saying. Not to mention the fact that at this point in development she has absolutely no concept of doing something for someone else. She is all id." House piped in watching the exchange with interest, like Cuddy and her kid were a puzzle he might not ever solve.

"Shut up." Cuddy automatically responded before straightening back out. Cuddy saw the odd look Maggie had on her face and added to her, "Don't mind him he is harmless."

"I am far from harmless." House protested.

Cuddy ignored the remark and continued to speak to her nanny. "Thank you again for staying tonight."

"No problem Dr. Cuddy. Have a good time."

"Thanks." Cuddy genuinely smiled.

Cuddy quickly made her way over to House. She grabbed him by the arm forcing him to turn him around and practically dragging him to the front door sensing he could and would really embarrass her at any moment.

"You see how she is manhandling a cripple?! Maggie, you have no idea who you are working for! If you never see me again, call the popo!" House turned his head back to yell.

"Seriously, ignore him." Cuddy reiterated before they both made their way out of her home. "Bye, Maggie."

"It's all an act. Don't listen to her." House shouted as Cuddy pushed him out her door.

"Must you always be inappropriate?" Cuddy asked now that they stood alone on her porch.

"Do you really need me to answer that question?" House wondered.

"No." Cuddy retorted as they made there way down her front path toward the street. They stayed silent for a second until Cuddy spotted something. "Oh, you brought your car, good."

"What you thought I would bring my bike?" House curiously asked.

"I figured you would try to get me on that death trap, yes." Cuddy confirmed.

"And yet you didn't forewarn or threaten me not to bring it. Therefore, that means secretly you wanted me to bring it. Then you could fake protest going on it before reluctantly agreeing. Then you could take a ride wrapped all snuggly around me as your obscenely short dress inched up your thighs. I will be back ASAP with my bike," House concluded with the same enthusiasm he gave when he had figured out a case.

"No, you won't. We are taking your car. I will say you have quite an active imagination. Sorry to dash your hopes, but I actually thought I would let you bring the bike here. Then I would force you take my car to wherever we are going since I know you will not tell me. You are right this dress and a bike don't mix." Cuddy made clear.

"That is not what I said. I think that dress and my bike would work remarkably well together." House corrected before asking, "So do you do that a lot?"

"Do what?" Cuddy questioned.

"Plan countermoves to what you think I might do, and then be totally floored and unprepared when you find out you can't predict, Dr. Unpredictable." House smirked as he spoke.

"Did you really just nickname yourself Dr. Unpredictable? The MD was a nice touch. Actually, most of the countermoves I make go off without a hitch. Even unpredictability becomes predictable after awhile." Cuddy retorted smirking right back at him.

"So you are saying I am predictable. I call bullshit. I one up you basically everyday. I practically have you pulling your hair out with my unpredictability."

"You do have me pulling my hair out but not because I can't predict it. I know you will do at least one crazy risky procedure for every patient you treat. I know you will skip out on at least five of your scheduled clinic hours every week. I know at some point during a case you will talk about how everyone in the human race are lying liars who lie. I know you will be rude to a patient or a loved one and leave me with the fallout. I know once a day you will ogle my breasts and make a comment about the fatness of my ass. It is all very humdrum at this point."

"I ogle you way more than once a day. I do have to admit your ass is looking particularly fat this evening." House lecherously replied his hand lightly grazing over the area as he purposely ignored her valid point.

"Charming. Get in the car, House." Cuddy admonished while removing his hand from her ass.

"Yes ma'am." House exaggeratingly acquiesced as he mock saluted her.

House walked over to passenger side door and opened it for Cuddy allowing her to step inside before shutting it behind her all without a word. Cuddy beamed at the chivalrous gesture as she attentively watched House as he made his way around to the driver's side of the car.

"Were you just being a gentleman?" Cuddy lightly teased when House got inside the car.

"This is a date isn't it? Just because I hate dating doesn't mean I don't know the proper protocol." House countered.

"Right, because when I think of proper protocol your name is the first that comes to my mind." Cuddy sarcastically responded.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" House asked with a tilt of his head looking at her before focusing his eyes forward. He was trying damn it.

"No, sorry. I am sorry. I am just a little nervous… You and I and sarcasm just kind of go hand in hand…. Thank you for opening my door, House." Cuddy genuinely apologized. He was trying damn it.

Cuddy decided her words alone were not enough. So she did what she had wanted to do since she saw him at her door all pressed and ironed just for her. Cuddy reached her arm over to House and gently placed the palm of her hand on his face. She ran her hand over his stubble for a second loving the rough feeling against her palm. Then she guided his face until he was in front of her before placing a leisurely lingering open-mouthed kiss on House's lips.

"Thank you." She whispered again as she pulled away rubbing her lips together in an absent gesture.

Cuddy sighed happily for a second delighting in the way even just a simple kiss with House made her feel. She tried to play it off a little as she straightened back into her seat not looking over at him. She heard House buckling his seatbelt and starting the car.

"That is more like it." House lightly commented.

As he spoke, he put the car into drive and took off from her driveway to a destination that to Cuddy was still unknown…

* * *

"We are not seriously in front of _El Florino_ are we?" Cuddy incredulously asked as House pulled into the restaurants parking lot and slid his car into a handicap parking spot.

"You got me. It's a hologram. I make holograms for those five hours a week I should be in the clinic." House quipped as he took his keys from the ignition and made his way out of his car.

"Shut up, House. Of all the places you could take me to, you pick the one you just went to with another woman."

Cuddy was less than happy. She got out of his car and slammed the door, the reverberation a physical manifestation of her unhappiness. She knew dating was not House's thing, but taking her to the place he had just been on a date with another woman with was just plain stupid. House was a lot of things but stupid wasn't one of them. She gave House a fiery glare as she smoothed her dress out and watched as he made his way around his car to where she was standing.

"She wasn't the only one here that night." House pointed out as soon as he was next to her.

"I have tried to mentally block that part out." Cuddy frowned.

House began to walk toward the entrance and Cuddy followed behind him. Her mind was a million miles away as she tried to figure out what exactly House's game was this time.

"I doubt that is going to happen as long as I am around to constantly remind you how you stormed up to our table and…" House laughingly said as he held the front door open for Cuddy and they both made their way inside.

"Enough, House. Seriously, why did you bring me here?" Cuddy turned on her heels looking House directly in the eyes and giving him a patented Cuddy glare.

"Hello, how are you two tonight. How may I help you?" The hostess asked not aware of what she was interrupting between the pair.

"I have reservations under Greg House." House offered.

House was glad the hostess had at least temporarily allowed him to side step Cuddy's question. He had an answer but just giving it to her right away was no fun. He liked seeing Cuddy all flustered and indignant, it was so sexy. How her cheeks flushed, the way she inhaled more deeply, the stance she always took with a hand on her hip, the timber of her voice. Just because he was going on date with her didn't mean he wanted to lose his ability to irritate her. It was a part of their charm.

House took a glance in Cuddy's direction and just as he thought she would be her hand was firmly on her side, her eyes intently on him, and her breasts rhythmically moving as she took her deep breaths.

"Okay, let's see here." The hostess said looking down briefly before continuing. "You are right on time. Your table is right this way Mr. House. Please, follow me."

House and Cuddy followed the hostess in silence. Cuddy cut House off and walked a few steps ahead of him. Her mind had come up with a possible explanation for this turn of events. However, she was going to wait until they were alone before she confronted him about it. The host guided them to a small table in the corner. Thankfully, not at the same table House had sat at with Lily. They both slid into their respective chairs, and were handed their menus before the host left them.

"Are you doing that thing where you act even more inept then you really are in order to guarantee I never want to go on another date with you? Is that what this is?" Cuddy accused. "You already told me no and I accepted that, why do this? Then you open my door for me as if you are trying or something. What is this? Did you just want to piss me off, or what?"

"No, actually Cuddy I wasn't doing that but kudos on the idea. Very smart, maybe I will start doing that now. Women don't like it when you talk about other women on dates, right? So let me tell you about a clinic patient I had today. Here tits were…"

"Stop it right now. If that wasn't what you were doing then tell me why you took me here, now." Cuddy sternly scolded.

"Date Cuddy is mean." House whined sticking out his upper lip in an exaggerated pout.

"House!"

It was only one word, just his name. However, House knew now was the time explain why he had brought her here. She was quickly surpassing the _good angry_ Cuddy, to _screw this I am leaving_ Cuddy.

"I decided to take you here as an homage to the butterfly effect." House enlightened.

"The actual theory or that weird Ashton Kutcher movie?" Cuddy asked tilting her head to study House. Her mind quickly switching over from anger to plain confusion.

"The theory, you know the chaos theory. Even though I do find that Ashton positively dreamy." House returned fluttering his eyelashes as he spoke.

"Okay, I will take the bait. How is taking me on our first date to the same place you had your last first date have anything to do with the butterfly effect?" Cuddy questioned.

"Because if you hadn't barged in on that date who knows what would have happened. If you had been a little saner, or left work later, or Wilson hadn't ratted me out, none of this would have happened. Your one random moment of jealous insanity set off a series of events that lead us here freshly sexed and on an actual date of all things. If you hadn't shown up, who knows? I would have finished that date with Lily… Maybe, If I had gotten drunk enough I would have gone home with… Things would have been different, completely." House's head tilted down at the table as he explained his reasoning suddenly shy.

"You took me here because in your eyes this is where it all started, so to speak. Wow that is actually thoughtful." Cuddy smiled. "You actually put thought into this. That is sweet. House is being sweet. I am having a hard time wrapping my mind around this." Cuddy grinned before reaching her arm across the table and placing it under his chin until he looked at her.

"It is also between you and me. That is if you ever want to see anything like it again. I do have a reputation to maintain." House grumbled.

He was now looking at her with a little help from her hand and suddenly he wished he had just let her think he was being an insensitive ass. He gave her forearm a gentle squeeze as a signal that said he planned to keep his head up. She gently rubbed under his chin before she brought her hand back to her side. Her smile now stretching further across her face.

"Oh of course, I know how much maintaining your misanthropic bastard rep means to you. It goes no further, cross my heart." Cuddy promised as her hands mimicked her words and crossed over her chest.

"You get me." House flippantly joked.

"Are you saying that you think that if I hadn't um intervened on your date that night that none of this would have happened?" Cuddy wondered.

"I am pretty sure that I did just say that. Maybe you don't get me so much." House returned.

"I don't think that is true." Cuddy declared.

"Why not? I thought I made a pretty good case and don't you dare say something sappy like it was fate or this date is over." House warned.

"If it hadn't been that, it would have been something else. We have been dancing this particular tango a long time. I have only known you since college. Scarily enough, you are my oldest friend." Cuddy answered.

"You have the misfortune of holding that title for me as well. Wilson is still my bestie though so don't get any ideas." House quipped.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Cuddy played along.

"So what you think this was inevitable? Is that your point?" House asked as he motioned between the both of them with his hands to explain what _this _meant.

"I don't know about that. I think you are right that we probably needed some kind of catalyst. I just don't necessarily think it had to be this one. It doesn't really matter. It happened and we are here. I am just still trying to figure out if that is a good or a bad thing." Cuddy candidly replied.

"Honesty, I like that." House returned happy to know Cuddy was just as unsure about recent events as he was. The thought calmed him somehow.

"I have heard that about you." Cuddy intoned. "Now, I am starving let's look at our menus."

"I am hungry too. We have so much in common!" House sarcastically said in his best valley girl voice.

"You do that voice a little too well." Cuddy said with a laugh as she began looking at her menu.

Cuddy quickly decided on what she wanted before a thought popped into her head. She placed her menu down and reached into her purse. She could tell House was no longer looking at his menu feeling his gaze on her as she pulled her cell phone out and set it on the table in front of her.

"That is kind of rude." House observed.

"I have Rachel. I need to make sure I don't miss a call in case of an emergency with her. I never hear my phone in my purse. Your dress code for me for the night and pockets didn't really mesh, so that's out. So table it is." Cuddy clarified before asking, "Unless, you have an alternate suggestion?"

"Is it on vibrate?" House leered his eyebrows going up as he asked his question.

"Stop right there. I don't want to hear anymore." Cuddy warned immediately regretting asking the question.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." House pouted.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, then tell me." House challenged.

"Okay, I will. I think you were going to say something like if it is on vibrate why don't you stick it between your thighs and I will call you, blah, blah, blah it would give phone sex a whole new meaning …" Cuddy answered in a mocking bored tone.

"Wow, Cuddy you are a mind reader! That is exactly what I was going to say. Forget administrating, let's go to Vegas and take your act on the road. We will call you_ Cuddy the Magnificent_ _suggestive thought reader_."

"Why don't we call that plan B?" Cuddy sarcastically suggested.

"Fair enough. I am bound to get us both fired at some point that is when our Vegas lives will begin. I will live a life of leisure and you can foot the bill." House looked over at her phone still on the table and raised his eyebrows. "So are you going to do it?"

"The only parts of my body that are touching that phone are my hands and my ears. Move on, House." Cuddy insisted.

"How pedestrian. You are so boring."

"I didn't think you thought I was boring last night, when I was on top riding you like…" Cuddy softly and suggestively bantered.

Cuddy's sentence died off quickly when she saw their server standing in front of their table. A tiny embarrassed blush reached her cheeks as Cuddy realized the waitress had probably heard what she had just said to House. She looked over at House and his smug grin told her how delighted he was that the waitress had overheard her suggestive comment.

"Sorry, for interrupting." The waitress apologized as she tried to hold back a giggle confirming for Cuddy she indeed had heard her. The moment was thankfully brief as the waitress quickly composed herself. "Sorry, for the wait as well. How are you two tonight, I am Katie, I will be your server. Are you all ready to order? Or would you like another minute…"

House and Cuddy both placed their food and drink orders without any fuss. Cuddy was surprised that House had not said anything to embarrass her further in front of the young pretty server. With a promise, she would be right back with their scotch and soda and Pinot Noir the server exited leaving them alone at their table.

"That was great. When she comes back with our drinks try to slip in about how big my downstairs buddy is. Maybe say something about girth." House grinned as he put his two thumbs up in an extra show of approval.

"I hate you." Cuddy said with a shake of her head.

"Hate and date don't mix. Since you wanted a date, you don't hate."

"Is that another line from that lesser known Dr. Suess book of yours?" Cuddy acerbically asked.

"Yep, page 69." House affirmed as light danced in his eyes.

"Why am I on a date with a twelve year old?" Cuddy looked up as if she was asking the heavens.

"A twelve year old you rode last night like bull rider at a rodeo."

"This has gone over to a really bad place."

"Yeah that twelve year old thing is creepy. Why did you say that?" House teasingly acknowledged.

"I don't know why do you act like that?" Cuddy quickly retorted.

"I have been told being young at heart is one of my finest qualities."

"Really, who told you that?" Cuddy shot back.

"Zoltar, the fortune telling machine. Right after that I wished I was big and look at me now." House boasted.

"House you are no Tom Hanks." Cuddy proclaimed.

"I know I am taller."

"Sure, that charm and a few million are the only differences." Cuddy cleverly remarked.

"Keep up your sarcasm missy and I am taking you straight home after dinner." House warned.

"You just don't pull of the parental thing like I do." Cuddy observed.

"Agreed, you are a top notch nagger. I don't even come close."

"Weren't you planning on taking me home after dinner anyway?" Cuddy inquired.

"I thought a date had to consist of dinner and something. You know dinner and movie, dinner and _I would rather shove my finger in a light socket_ play, or some other such nonsense. However, since now it is clear to me you have kept your expectations low, dinner only it is."

"Okay." Cuddy simply agreed.

"It is no fun when you just agree with me." House pointed out.

"I really don't want to go out and do something after this with you anyway." Cuddy returned and House could tell from her tone she was completely seriously.

"You know it is rare when I ruin something and I have no idea how." House replied his voice devoid of emotion at this sudden turn of events.

"I didn't say you ruined anything." Cuddy corrected.

"If you are having a shitty time Cuddy why bother even eating. Let's just call it a night right now. No need to prolong the agony." House cynically suggested.

"Would you shut up and listen to what I am trying to say." Cuddy growled realizing that House had vastly misinterpreted her.

"Would you stop telling me to shut up!" House returned not hiding his agitation at all.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't constantly run your mouth…" Cuddy complained his attitude spurring her on.

"Yeah, I am done. Great date, Cuddy! What an awesome suggestion." House cynically cried.

"Okay this has spiraled out of control rather quickly." Cuddy frustratingly retorted briefly rubbing her hand over her face.

"Where is our waitress, maybe she can cancel the food." House looked around as he spoke.

"House, damn it. Would you please just listen to me?" Cuddy demanded.

"I can't say I am in the mood for that." House egged her on now purposely wanting to piss her off.

"Too damn bad. I was saying that I didn't want to do anything after this with you..."

"Yeah Cuddy, I got it. You think this date sucks." House interrupted holding his hand out in front of him.

"Stop talking." Cuddy fumed amazed at how quickly things were falling apart.

"That is just a cousin of shut up." House smugly informed.

"I am going to kill you. I was saying what I said because I wanted to go to your apartment after this. My nanny is staying until midnight. I thought we could make the most of it and have some alone time. However, now, I am just thinking you are an ass, and that alone time I was imagining has really lost its appeal."

"Well, we both knew I was bound to screw this up at some point." House sighed as what Cuddy just told him sunk in.

Before Cuddy could reply, the waitress appeared handing out their drinks.

"Do you have anything else you want to ask our waitress, House." Cuddy pointedly asked.

"No, I am good." House contritely murmured.

The server looked at them both a little oddly before telling them their food would be there shortly and leaving the tense table as quickly as she possibly could.

"You have anything you want to say to me?" Cuddy prompted.

"Yeah, you should really be clearer when trying to convey what you want."

"Are you kidding me? You aren't are you?" Cuddy incredulously asked.

"No, I am not. That whole ugly exchange could have been avoided if you would led off with the wanting me to take you back to my place and sex you up." House explained.

"What in the world am I doing here with you?" Cuddy questioned once again looking heavenward.

"I am going to have to go with the sex on this one too."

Cuddy couldn't help but laugh at him, some of her tension releasing as she continued to chuckle. House was ridiculous. House was hot tempered. House was both an idiot and a genius. He could also be witty as hell and Cuddy knew all of this when stepping into this lovely mess with him.

"Perhaps," Cuddy agreed as her giggles subsided.

"So, how badly did I screw up? You still interested in coming back to casa de House after this?" House asked laying on the charm as he spoke.

"What if I said no?" Cuddy teasingly asked.

"Then I would be forced to entice you."

"I don't know if that scares or intrigues me." Cuddy candidly responded.

"Both feelings are probably valid." House confirmed.

"I guess we will just have to see what my mood is at the end of our meal. You better start pulling out all the stops."

"Women and their moods." House said putting extra emphasis on the o's in moods.

"Yeah that comment was nowhere near enticing…" Cuddy frowned.

"I've always been more a man of action." House mysteriously articulated.

Before Cuddy could ask House to elaborate, she felt the cotton of his sock moving slowly up and down her bare calf. She smirked trying to remember the last time someone had played footsie with her.

"Now, that might work…" Cuddy sexily grinned gladly taking in the contact…

* * *

_  
Song Credit: Everything is Everything, Phoenix _

_Next Up:_ Date part 2. Want to read it? Review, please and thank you!


	12. Be Somebody

**A/N: **Warning, light to medium smut ahead. I feel like that is kind of like saying warning delicious candy ahead. If it's not your thing don't read until you see the bar line of safety. As always thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep it up. It really helps with my motivation to write this thing. =)

**Chapter Twelve: Be Somebody**

_Open the door_

_It's gonna make you love me_

_Facing the floor_

_I'm gonna be somebody_

It took House exactly four tries before he managed to successfully open his front door. What was normally a mundane task became infinitely harder in his current situation. One hand gripped his cane, the other occupied trying to turn the key in the lock but alas, his hands were not the problem.

It was Cuddy's lithe body pressed between him and the door that was giving him trouble. The way her hot mouth pushed against his own as her hands wrapped tightly around his neck. It was making the simple task of opening a door a lot more complicated than it need to be. However, House had absolutely no complaints.

The door finally flew open the weight of House and Cuddy's bodies pushing it with vigor as it slammed against his wall. The pair barely noticed. House heard Cuddy mumble something into his mouth that sounded a lot like thank God as they entered the apartment. Cuddy grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket as her tongue did incredible things to his own as she pushed him further into his home, and away from the offending piece of wood.

Only after Cuddy had him exactly where she wanted him did she pull slightly away from his pliable mouth. Cuddy gave House a seductive smile, her eyes glinting with determination as she made her next move. The look immediately made House's pants tighten even more than their make out session already had.

Without a word, Cuddy kicked one high-heeled foot behind her effectively slamming the door shut with her shoe. Then she dexterously grabbed both House's cane and keys from his hands and threw them haphazardly into the room. After all obstacles had been cleared she grabbed House once more by his jacket as her lips descended on to his. Cuddy pulled him along until her back hit the door and House got the loud hint and pressed his body tightly against her own. It mirrored the situation from a few seconds ago the only difference being they were now on the inside of House's place.

"I guess this means I successfully enticed you." House grinned as Cuddy kissed behind his ear and started a slow trail of kisses down his long neck.

"I am still mad." Cuddy breathed out. House could feel each puff of her breath tickle his skin as she spoke. "You completely overreacted."

"Your hands gripping my ass like a football tell me a different story." House noted thoroughly enjoying the way she had gripped him while her hips subtlety ground against his own.

"My feelings and feeling your ass are two completely different things." Cuddy returned as she shoved the jacket off House's shoulders.

"As long as you keep doing the one, I don't care about the other." House whispered into Cuddy's ear before lightly licking it.

Cuddy couldn't help the moan that came out of her as House's tongue made contact with her lobe. At that moment, they both mutually decided they needed to move and they began to slowly inch backwards the ultimate goal being House's bedroom.

"I don't know if I should add that comment to your list of offenses, or be turned on by it." Cuddy growled as House's hands shoved her light sweater off and began to work on the tie of her halter-top dress.

"I would go with turned on. You can air your list of grievances with me in the afterglow." House bantered as he halted their movements for a second so he could focus on freeing her of her dress.

"See that is why I keep you around those brilliant ideas." Cuddy purred as the top of her dress fell down revealing her creamy breasts to a very pleased House.

"I'd rather you kept me around as your sex slave." House said still awed at the sight of Cuddy topless in front of him.

"That idea has its merits. So did you really just agree to satisfy me twice? First, by what I hope to be a mind numbing orgasm, and then again by actually listening to me and my complaints." Cuddy asked as she unbuttoned his shirt rubbing more and more of his bare chest as she revealed the flesh.

"I said you could list your grievances. I never said anything about my level of consciousness while it was happening." House quipped as his hands cupped and fondled her ample breasts as they moved passed the threshold of his door and into the bedroom.

"So you're planning on falling asleep on me, eh old man?" Cuddy smiled as they stood at the foot of his bed still wrapped in one another.

Cuddy made quick work of taking off House's belt and pants. Their mouths both busy kissing any piece of exposed skin they could reach on the other.

"No, I am planning on giving you that mind numbing orgasm you requested then falling asleep next to you, old woman." House finally managed to reply as he tugged at the bottom of her dress until it fell off her and pooled around her feet.

"House, you know I have to…" Cuddy sympathetically started to explain not wanting to ruin the mood but knowing she needed to say something. Cuddy really did not want to leave, not that she did not want to be home….God, this was too complicated to be thinking about when she was clad only in her thong and House's lips were all over her body.

"I know, I know. Snow White has got to get home before her ride turns into a pumpkin." House reassured her as his hand snaked around her pulling her closer. He gave her a hard kiss on her lips with the intention of getting her focus back where it should be on the hot sex they were about to have.

"Actually you picked me up. So it's your pumpkin in question, and that was Cinderella not Snow White." Cuddy pulled back slightly breathless to correct.

"You know what really ruins a mood?" House asked looking into Cuddy's lust filled eyes.

"What?" She curiously questioned her breathing still heavy.

"Logistics," House answered before his mouth reached a spot on Cuddy's neck he could tell was particularly sensitive by the gasp she made.

"Agreed, so lets both shut up." Cuddy purred as she flung herself backward on to House's bed.

"It looks like I am not the only one with brilliant ideas." House returned as he crawled on top of her.

House was more than ready to be inside her. For him the whole night felt like a giant evening of foreplay. Even the less than stellar parts added something to the mood they had created. He thought he might have finally figured out the point of dating after you have already had sex with someone. Their was actually something to be said for anticipation. As he reached down into Cuddy's panties and found her wet and ready for him he decided once and for all that at the very least going on this date with Cuddy was definitely worth it.

"House," Cuddy called out practically shouting with delight as she reacted to his nimble fingers stroking her inner walls.

Cuddy could not take it anymore. She needed him inside her, now. She made her wishes known by grabbing the elastic of House's boxers and shoving them down until his engorged member sprung free.

"Now." Cuddy managed to say between moans of pleasure as House's digits continued to work their magic inside of her.

"Whatever you say boss," House answered, "Better take that in, cause you will never hear me say that outside of the bedroom."

"Don't I know it," Cuddy said almost whining as House removed his hand from her.

Cuddy's legs felt very much like jello at that point but she feebly tried to raise them up so that House could slide her underwear off her. House had other ideas. He tugged at the thin black mesh string on one side of her thong until it snapped and broke off, before he grabbed the broken material and threw them over his shoulder.

"I can't believe you just ripped my underwear off. I liked those." Cuddy groaned somewhere between mildly angry and very aroused.

House positioned his shaft at her entrance lightly teasing her outer folds as he spoke, "Are you mad? Do you want me to stop?"

"Stop and I will fucking kill you." Cuddy threatened.

"Good answer." House groaned.

House wasted no more time before pushing his way inside Cuddy's willing body. They both let out blissful unintelligible sounds as House filled Cuddy. He began a rather frenetic pace on top of her as soon as he was fully situated inside her. House's pace was his way of trying to block out the terrifying emotions that threatened to come to the surface. He was nowhere near ready to admit how much he truly needed this, needed her, not just someone, not just a warm body, but Cuddy. It took all the control he had to focus on his lust and push everything else down.

Cuddy was feeling similarly emotional as they joined. Her desire, want, need, and most frighteningly of all love all tangled inside her as they intertwined. House repeatedly pounded into her as she met him thrust for thrust trying to show with actions what she would never say with words. Her head screamed one word repeatedly, _more_. She needed more of this, more of House, just more. Finally, the words actually passed her lips until they became a lustful mantra of sorts. _More, more, more..._

"More!" Cuddy screamed as she tried to flip their sweaty bodies over but unable to do it without House's participation.

House gladly moved with her helping her until he lied flat on his back, her body on top of his. House was almost spent from the eager pace he had started and was happy to have her take the lead. Cuddy stretched out using her hands to push her body up until she was sitting on top of him. She began to ride him keeping up the frenzied pace he had started by impaling herself over and over again onto his erection. It did not take long in this new position before her orgasm ripped through her as every nerve ending in her body felt like it had been set ablaze. A few more strokes and House joined her in euphoria loudly shouting out her name as he came inside her.

* * *

As Cuddy slowly came back down to earth, she gradually rolled off a still euphoric looking House. She laid on the same pillow he was using. Her body right next to his. Their bodies so slick from their activities that their arms almost stuck together. For a minute, they both took the opportunity to bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking (_though neither one of them would call it that)_ reveling in just how good they were together in this particular room.

Cuddy felt so comfortable, so sated, and fulfilled that she never wanted to move. It was just then that the rational part of her brain reminded her she would have to leave sooner rather than later. She had promised to be home at midnight and she currently had no idea what time it was. Not wanting to break the mood just yet by asking, she tried to look discreetly around for a clock so she could see what time it was.

House being House knew exactly what Cuddy was doing as soon as she began her light fidgeting.

"It is 11:00 we have a little time. Don't worry Snow White I will get some Vicodin in me and your chauffeur for the night will be ready to go." House mumbled still not having moved an inch since their encounter.

"You don't have to, I will call a cab. You are already home. It's silly to make you leave." Cuddy offered as she sat up pulling the sheet around her.

House reached out and put his arm around her midsection putting light pressure on her stomach as a signal for her to lie back down. It was also his way of silently telling her she would not be calling a cab. Once she complied, he reached over to his nightstand grabbed his pill bottle and dry swallowed a couple. He was still on an adrenalin high but knew that unfortunately it wouldn't last forever.

"Cuddy, no." House quietly uttered.

He had not said much but Cuddy understood him perfectly. She smiled slightly as she realized he actually wanted to drive her back, which was a little unexpected. She thought for sure, when she offered he would jump at the chance of not having to drive her home. The fact that he didn't made another surge of emotions run through her thoroughly satisfied body. She could get used to this, to him like this. The thought was both exhilarating and terrifying.

"House, we need to talk about something." Cuddy said after a few minutes of content silence. She turned her body toward him to get a better look at his face.

Cuddy had something she had been meaning to talk to House about all night but one thing or another had always distracted her. She knew these last precious minutes together were her last chance to speak to him.

"I know I told you you could list your complaints but I was lying." House returned as her turned on his side to face her.

"It's not about that." Cuddy reassured.

"Unless it's about how amazing I am in bed, I doubt I want to hear it." House contested knowing that the words _we need to talk_ coming out of a woman's mouth was very rarely a positive thing.

"Sorry, it's not about that either. If we are going to do this…" Cuddy began.

"I am pretty sure we already did it." House butted in.

"Okay, if you want this to keep happening. We need some ground rules." Cuddy finally got her point out.

"I should have known you wouldn't make this easy. Lisa Anal Control Pants Cuddy wants rules. I have to commend you on your strategy laying them on me after you have sexed me up a couple times. Cuddy, you know I will break them. So why set ourselves up for failure."

"It's really just one rule and its non negotiable, House. This, us, whatever it is needs to stay between us." Cuddy seriously declared not letting House distract her from her goal.

"Isn't it a little late for that one. Or does Wilson not count? Do you want me to beat him with my cane until amnesia strikes?" House offered.

"I meant besides Wilson, who wouldn't know if he hadn't been worming his way in the middle of this for so long now. I mean no one else at the hospital needs to know. It is not their business. None of this…" Cuddy motioned between him, her, and his bed. "…Can be a part of our professional lives. It has to be separate." Cuddy insisted her tone letting him know she meant it. If he could not deal with that, then they would have to end things.

"I get it. It makes you look bad, unprofessional, blah, blah, blah. Your revealing tops already do enough damage." House returned as if the whole subject was already a given.

"Well, certainly sleeping with one of my employees doesn't make me look great." Cuddy quietly admitted.

"So why do it?" House wondered aloud a little unnerved that he did not already know the answer. Even after everything that had gone on between them; he had to wonder why she was here in his bed. His own insecurities refusing to let him believe it was simply because of him.

"Because… Because… You see, well... Because..." Cuddy started stuttering with no answer coming to her. She knew the truth would probably scare him away (_because it was House, because he was different, because she lo…)_ and she was not able to come up with a single plausible lie. She just let the words hang there as she prayed for an acceptable answer to come to her.

"Don't worry Cuddy. You are off the hook for now." House eventually cut in when he realized he might not be ready to hear Cuddy's answer if she was struggling this much to say it. "As immature as I act, I realize it is not a good idea to scream I am banging the boss from the rooftops now that it is true. However, if you expect me to stop with my usual suggestive comments about you, the twins, and your bodacious ass, that is just not going to happen. It would be like asking Picasso not to paint, or Betty Crocker not to bake. My comments are so well crafted."

"Yes, because when I think of you and your lechery I put in on par with the works of Picasso." Cuddy sarcastically replied although internally relieved she had not had to finish her previous sentence.

"As the kids would say we can keep this on the down low, but if you get a rule then I get one too." House proclaimed seeing an opportunity to get something for himself as his mind danced with dirty ideas.

"Um, let's hear the rule and then go from there." Cuddy answered willing to listen but knowing with House, she would have to be an idiot to agree to something before knowing the details. If she had to guess she figured it would be something either humiliating or sexual, she was hoping for sexual.

"My rule is that you have to be completely naked, once a week, all day, on the day of your choosing, willing and available to my every naughty whim." House proposed with a lecherous smile spreading across his face as he laid out his terms.

"Not going to happen." Cuddy immediately shot down.

"Then I guess I better get my cell phone out and call Taub and let him in on what a crazy turn of events happened after he set me up on that date." House threatened.

"Four hours." Cuddy countered.

"Four hours of what?" House asked.

"I will give you four hours of a day, once a week, just us." Cuddy negotiated.

"Naked?" House inquired wanting to make crystal clear that it was a requirement.

"If I must but if I do this, you have to be on your best behavior at work. No accidentally telling Foreman because you're bored between cases and want to see his reaction." Cuddy warned.

"Why do you think it would be Foreman I told? In addition, do you really think anyone would take me seriously at this point? I am like the boy who cried sex with Cuddy. My whole team could catch us doing it up against the glass walls of my office and they would probably think I ruffied you. "

"Whether they would believe you or not don't say anything." Cuddy said laughing lightly at House's scenario.

"And there will be other sexy times beside these four hours, right?" House pressed on.

"I sure hope so." Cuddy proclaimed.

"Deal," House finally agreed.

"Sucker, I would have gone for six." Cuddy teasingly said in a singsong voice.

"You little minx," House exclaimed as he quickly crawled on top of her kissing her deeply. Cuddy hungrily kissed him back, until she once again remembered she needed to get home to Rachel.

"House…" Cuddy unenthusiastically began to say knowing they could not continue down the path he had just started.

"I want my four hours now." House demanded knowing what was coming next and trying to pull a _Hail Mary_ pass he knew would not work on her.

"You said of my choosing. House, you know if I could stay…" Cuddy compassionately began.

"I know. You go on a scavenger hunt for your clothes and then I will take you home. What happens to nannies after midnight anyway? Do they self destruct like the messages spies give each other." House regretfully responded before rolling off her and allowing her to get up.

"Something like that. Thank you, House." Cuddy turned to say as she picked her dress up from the floor. House watched with careful concentration as a naked Cuddy slowly put her dress back on. Damn that woman had an amazing body.

"Oh and House…"

"Yes?" House questioned still gawking at her.

"You owe me a pair of underwear." She bantered with a sexy smile and a wink before leaving his room.

Only when Cuddy had left to retrieve the rest of her things did House get out of bed. He grumbled as he walked over to a nearby chair and threw on a pair of boxers followed by an already worn pair of jeans, "Woman and their stupid biological clocks and their tiny little munchkins."

* * *

_  
Song Credit: Be Somebody, Kings of Leon_

_Next Up:_ House has new concern and a mission. Still reading? Review, please.


	13. It's Better to Know

**A/N: **Thank you, reviewers you are all the sunshine of my life, the apple of my eye, ha ha. Keep it up, and I hope you enjoy…

**Chapter Thirteen: It's Better to Know**

_The truth can make you bitter_

_Even while it sets you free_

_The truth is a haunting daunting mistress_

_She ain't been good to me_

_And oh, it's better to know_

"Did you go on a date last night? Is Cuddy still speaking to you?" Wilson asked by way of greeting as he made his way into House's office.

"You know for someone so eager to see this happen, you seem to be anticipating its downfall rather quickly." House remarked looking up at Wilson as he sat across from him at his desk.

"Can you blame me? I mean it's you." Wilson retorted as if that explained everything.

"You're right. I really can't blame you, but I also saw you with Cuddy when I got in this morning. I know your little questions are just for show. Either that or you are even more obsessive than I thought you were." House responded.

"I swear no details were given, or why bother asking you. Cuddy was more interested in giving me an unnecessary lecture on discretion. Just in case you are as worried as she seemed to be, I won't be sharing the news of your coupling with anyone. As if I had really planned to before she lectured anyway. I would have to be bat shit crazy to go up against the both of you. With your sick mind and her efficiency, it is like asking for my total annihilation."

"I am happy to hear you know your place, and we are far from a couple."

"Semantics, you two were a couple long before you ever got the cajones to attempt any normal mating rituals. Come on spill jackass, what happened last night? Where did you take her? Did she like it? What did you do?" Wilson eagerly questioned.

"Okay it is official. Wilson, you have a vagina. I wish your name were more easily changed into a woman's name. Wisonina just doesn't have the ring to it I am looking for, and your first name works no better. It's annoying, so from now on I will just call you Mildred and you will know why," House snarked.

"What? And why Mildred? Just because I am asking questions about your date does not make me a chick. That is a friend thing. I know I am your only one, so I can see how it might be confusing for you." Wilson explained adding his last little dig with a smirk on his face.

"No Mildred, you are a chick because of the questions you were asking. I swear you were one second away from asking what we were both wearing. A man's questions would be, did you get any action? How many times did you hit that? If you want girl talk, you should have brought that crap up with Cuddy."

"Maybe, I will talk to her again but with her I will ask how many times she hit it." Wilson joked.

"No, actually you won't. No more talking to Cuddy." House's tone suddenly turned solemn.

House had been thinking something over ever since he saw Wilson and Cuddy together when he had first gotten in this morning. The pair of them had been teaming up to teach him lessons and try to make him do things for years now. Wilson had also meddled to get him and Cuddy together. God knows what he had said to her in the process. Yeah, okay reluctantly he had to admit Wilson's plan had seemingly worked out in his favor but that was not what this was about.

This was about Wilson future plans and inevitable meddling. The stakes with Cuddy were now higher. If Wilson and Cuddy planned to conspire against him, it was more dangerous than ever. Even worse, was the possibility of Wilson telling Cuddy something he shouldn't about House. It could be disastrous. House was bad enough at all this already, and if he was going to fail miserably, he would like to do it without help from the peanut gallery. The last thing he needed was Wilson flittering around between him and Cuddy and possibly making things worse. House needed to nip this problem in the bud.

"It was your suggestion." Wilson reminded confused at House's abrupt change in demeanor.

"That was a joke. This is not. As of today, you are only allowed to talk to Cuddy about cancer, budgets, and board meetings. Your girly friendship with her is officially over." House declared in an authoritative tone he usually only used on his fellows.

"Are you really asking me to no longer be friends with Cuddy?" Wilson asked disbelievingly.

"I am not asking you. I am straight up telling you." House corrected.

House knew it would not be this easy to get Wilson to agree, but he went with it anyway. He knew that with Wilson it was always best to throw out his weakest pitch first. Then he would slowly add pressure until he cracked. It was a tried and true method and so he went with it. He of course had a plan B, if he couldn't get Wilson to agree to his demands. However, manipulating Cuddy although it was a lot more visually pleasing for House, it also required much more work.

"Is this a jealousy thing or something? You finally get the balls to hook up with Cuddy and you're afraid what I will steal her away." Wilson wondered very confused as to where this was all coming from.

"No, if Cuddy wanted to date a chick I am pretty sure she'd pick Thirteen." House paused for a second. "Damn, that is a good mental picture. It really never gets old."

"Seriously House, what is this about?" Wilson questioned.

"It is about your gossip girl tendencies. You are my best friend. I called dibs long ago, but if you are playing both sides, it just won't work." House expanded hoping a little bit of truth might be the trick to getting his way.

"Aren't you and Cuddy on the same side now?"

"Are you crazy? If you weren't notorious for your divorces. I would question if you have ever been in a relationship." House berated as if that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

"Did you just admit that what you and Cuddy are doing is a relationship?" Wilson asked inordinately pleased with what House had just let slip.

"Shut up and focus. The point is stay away from Cuddy." House deflected inwardly cringing at his own use of the dreaded _R_ word.

"I am going to need a better explanation or Cuddy's office is my next stop." Wilson threatened trying to bait House into the full truth.

"Not if you like little Wilson."

"Weren't you just telling me I had a vagina? House seriously you can't really expect me to just blindly accept that I am no longer allowed to be friends with Cuddy because you said so." Wilson said trying to be reasonable.

"Yes, I can. We are best friends you are supposed to blindly follow my wishes."

"What is this really about?" Wilson asked in his most pensive tone.

"Oh great here comes therapist Wilson." House groaned this was not going how he wanted it to.

"You think if I am friends with both of you I will somehow let some confidential information slip about you or something, is that it? Or that I will meddle somehow and screw things up." Wilson slowly put the pieces together.

"No shit. I pretty much just told you that. How about this, stop talking to her socially or I will start revealing your deepest darkest secrets department by department. My first stop being the clinic nurse's station. I know you have been running your game on that too young for you blonde nurse." House bullied.

"What do you think I will say to Cuddy? You hardly tell me anything in the first place." Wilson continued his analysis of House not at all perturbed by House's threats.

"Did you not hear me, I will tell blondie and all her little nurse friends how you can't get it up, and how you have more crabs than the Pacific Ocean in your pants."

"So I can't get it up and yet I managed to get crabs. It is like a disgusting miracle. Those are not my deepest darkest secrets. Those are just products of your twisted head. You see what I have learned in the course of this messed up friendship is that your reputation always proceeds you. Nobody at the hospital takes what you say seriously. The threat of a smear campaign coming from you might even make me more sympathetic. All it will turn into is wow Wilson must be an angel to be friends with that lying ass. It might even get me more tail." Wilson countered.

"You think that, but you don't know it. I can be pretty convincing given the right motivation. Are you really willing to risk it? Your chances with that nice young blonde piece of ass or the future ex Mrs. Wilson if you prefer hangs in the balance. You know I am relentless and will recruit backup." House ominously cautioned.

"House, you are insane. I am not going to stop being Cuddy's friend. I also am not crazy enough to get involved in any mess you two might create in the future. If that is your real concern, you don't have to worry. I am neutral. I am Switzerland. If things go wrong between you two it won't be because of me." Wilson promised.

"We'll see about that." House stated cryptically.

House could see it in Wilson's eyes that it was pointless to continue this right now unless he wanted to sit through a Wilson style lecture about relationships and maturity. No thank you! House got up and wordlessly left Wilson behind in his office knowing he had to come at this problem from a different angle. He would work on Wilson again later when he had some fresh ammunition.

* * *

"Wilson secretly hates you. I guess not so secretly since I just let it slip. Opps. Anyway, you need to ditch him." House announced as he walked into Cuddy's office.

"Oh God, what is this?" Cuddy sighed as she looked up from her pile of paperwork.

Cuddy stared into House's worked up face trying to assess the situation. She knew that look he was giving her and it was never accompanied by a pleasant conversation. It was his classic outlandish crazy face. She had no idea what he wanted, or even if it was really about Wilson. Cuddy just knew with the mood she was in, it was not going be fun trying to figure it out.

"He is the one who started the rumors that you are a shemale." House continued undaunted by Cuddy's interruption.

Cuddy took a small comfort in the fact that even though they were now sleeping together House was still being his obnoxious self with her. This was what she had wanted after all, things not to change at work. However, it didn't make his little insults and digs anymore appealing.

"I know you started those rumors, House. What is this really about?" Cuddy quickly shot him down.

"Fine, I was trying to protect you. He said you had been packing on the baby weight. I tried to defend you. I said the fatness of your ass only adds to your mystique." House beseeched in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Okay, one when have you ever tried to protect me. Two, I adopted, and three there is only one man here who is obsessed with my ass, and I am looking right at him. I am busy. Go bother someone else." Cuddy quickly cut through the bull House was trying to sell.

"Okay you want serious. Seriously, stop talking to Wilson. Oh and on a side note, you would be surprised by the amount of men enthralled with the junk in your trunk. I am just the only one who tells you my feelings on said rump to your face." House said as he made himself comfortable in the chair across from her.

"I understand that what you want for whatever reason is for me to be mad at Wilson. I am working here, House. So get up. I don't have time for your insanity right now." Cuddy practically groaned in building frustration not just at him, but at the day she was having.

"Perfect, agree to knee Wilson in the balls next time you see him and then just keep walking and you can go back to pushing papers and other non doctor things." House informed.

"Alright, agreed." Cuddy quickly replied.

"That was too easy you are just placating me." House immediately figured out.

"Of course I am. You will not even tell me why. I know I will never get an honest answer out of you. I also have a sinking suspicion even if you told me honestly what this was all about I wouldn't be inclined to agree with your ridiculous request." Cuddy made clear she knew his game.

Cuddy was equally exhausted and frustrated. Her date with the man in front of her had ended rather wonderfully, but since then things had been on a downward spiral. Even though the date had been amazing, she had missed Rachel. She missed her enough that Cuddy made the rookie mistake of spending too long in her room checking on her when she got home. Her continued presence ultimately had awoken the sleeping baby. As soon as Rachel was up the baby decided, she had gotten plenty of sleep. Little Rach was wide-awake and in need of attention for hours in what was essentially the middle of the night before Cuddy managed to get her back down.

Then when Cuddy got to work, an obscene amount of tedious paperwork greeted her. She had only taken one small break from the variable mountain of busy work knowing she needed to talk to Wilson about discretion. She had tried to explain to him how important it was for him to keep his mouth shut about her and House. Wilson had brushed off her concern as if it was no big deal. It just did not leave her with sense of reassurance she wanted to have after speaking with him. She had been amazed that her talk with House on the same subject had actually gone better than her one with Wilson. It was definitely a first.

The problem was instead of really listening to her concerns Wilson had another goal in mind. He had spent the whole time trying to grill her about her date with House. She knew he was just trying to look out for her and make sure House had not screwed things up. She knew his intentions were good, but it didn't make him any less annoying. Not to mention the fact that now that her and House were actually attempting something the idea of sharing with Wilson just did not appeal to her. She liked the idea of her and House sharing something that was just for them.

Fast forward to now and the paperwork was still mounting and here House was not being the House of last night that she was craving (_despite her protests of keeping things separate_) but instead being the bothersome work House who just loved to annoy and needle her. He was sputtering nonsense about Wilson that she knew he would never fully explain and she just didn't have the energy it took to engage in House's games.

"So you are basically saying nothing I could say would get you to agree." House concluded with a dangerous gleam in his eyes as if her statement was a dare of some sort.

"Yup." Cuddy agreed a little wary about what his response would be.

"Even if I said we could no longer…" House started but was almost immediately cut off by a very irritated Cuddy.

"House, stop right there. First of all, that was not an invitation to try and come up with something, and second I told you last night when we are at work, _'we'_ doesn't exist." Cuddy warned.

"No, you just said I couldn't tell anyone." House informed noting the distinction.

"I said separate." Cuddy firmly corrected.

"Right, as in keep it a secret. As in, I cannot hike your skirt up and have my wicked way with you over your desk. Not as in I can't bring it up when it is just the two of us in a closed room with no witnesses." House mockingly countered.

Briefly, the image House had created of him bending her over the desk and taking her fast and furiously appeared in Cuddy's mind. The naughty idea seemed wholly appealing to her and like the perfect remedy for her current stresses. She had to remind herself quickly how inappropriate the thought was, and how House was currently being an ass. She focused on the rest of what he had said and had to concede he had a point. She had overreacted slightly but she was in no mood to admit it to him.

"Well, that is what I meant." Cuddy breathily responded not being able to completely mask the lusty thoughts that had just entered her mind.

"That is ridiculous." House quickly pointed out before going in for the kill immediately having recognized the far off look Cuddy had briefly had in her eyes. "You were thinking about us and the desk weren't you?"

"You are ridiculous." Cuddy responded with a well-placed roll of her eyes purposely ignoring House's other keen observation.

"Did you really just hit me with a _'you are'_ jab sometimes your level of maturity is astounding. What is next I am rubber and you are glue, and don't think I didn't notice you didn't deny the part about the desk."

"Am I really getting a lecture about maturity from you?" Cuddy sarcastically laughed. "That is downright hilarious."

"Stop being friendly with Wilson and no need for the lecture." House returned with a shrug of his shoulders.

"House, whatever this is. Get over it. And I mean get over it in your own office. Get out." Cuddy decisively instructed.

"Interesting." House said rubbing his chin as if deep in thought.

"No, none of this is at all interesting. Leave."

"Oh it's very interesting but as you wish, I am out of here." House got up from his chair and began his descent towards her door.

"I know I am going to regret this…" Cuddy started.

"Yes! You are going to stop being Wilson's best girlfriend!" House stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her smirking as he spoke.

"He isn't that now, but that is not what I am talking about." Cuddy returned.

"Then what are you going to regret?" House asked.

"Asking you what you just found so interesting." Cuddy explained.

"Oh that." House said feigning disinterest but in reality, happy Cuddy took the bait.

"Yeah that." Cuddy chorused.

"It is interesting to me that we hop in the sack and boom the shebeast is back." House matter-of-factly stated.

"What the hell does that mean?" Cuddy asked her increasing frustration with him evident.

"It means you never even asked me why I came in here with my demands. You went straight to my cranky boss Cuddy shutting me down and trying to kick me out of your office." House further explained.

"I am your cranky boss Cuddy. I am tired, House. You are being the most irritating form you take. Maybe, I should just dump you both and save myself the headache…" Cuddy contemplated half seriously.

"You're going out with someone else?" House asked his jealously immediate and apparent.

House's reaction was priceless so Cuddy took her time before correcting him. "I meant take your suggestion about Wilson and purge you along with him."

"Oh. You are already aggravated with him. Why didn't you say so? This works out perfectly."

"What about the part where I threatened to purge you as well?" Cuddy not so gently reminded.

"I chose to ignore that part because that is just cranky boss Cuddy talking. After hours horny Cuddy isn't going to ditch me so fast. She is the one I am interested in. The one whose eyes danced as she imagined me slowly bending her over and…"

"You sound awfully confident." Cuddy quickly cut in before he could finish his illicit scenario.

"I still have a ringing in my ears from your screams last night, tinnitus doesn't lie lady. You are hot for my body." House boasted.

"Screams can be faked as can other things."

"I thought work Cuddy wasn't allowed to talk about this even in a closed office. But since you brought it up, we both know you weren't faking. It really is not up for debate. You are not that good of an actress. I would rather talk about why you are irritated with Wilson and clearly taking it out on poor innocent me." House finished with his best puppy dog eyes.

"You are far from innocent House. You have a fantastic habit of bringing me from mildly annoyed to want wrap my hands around your neck and squeeze the life out of you." Cuddy lamented.

"Aim lower on my anatomy and that could be a pretty good situation for us both." House shamelessly flirted.

"You're incorrigible." Cuddy returned not quite holding back her laugh at his comment.

"Admit it, you like it." House teased.

"Ask after hours Cuddy about it tonight, because right now work Cuddy isn't finding you so amusing." Cuddy teased right back.

"All these Cuddy's are making me dizzy. Do not think I didn't notice you just made tentative plans for tonight. This just proves to me once again you were just faking your talk about faking." House observed.

"You aren't going to leave until I tell you about Wilson are you? You are just going to annoy me until I have grounds for justifiable homicide." Cuddy finally conceded.

"I actually have a pretty good idea about why Wilson might not be your favorite person at the moment. I just need you to agree it is for the best to kick him out of your life. Remember he called you a shemale with a rapidly expanding ass." House once again tried to make his case.

"No, you just called me that. I have to say that makes none of the many dizzying Cuddy's happy."

"If only I was allowed to talk about how I am intimately aware that you are all woman, and that your ass is the perfect amount of cushion for my pushing. Alas, we are at work and you have forbidden it. Plus, I once again must remind you it was Wilson, Wilson who said all those nasty horrible things about you." House proclaimed.

"I think I get it." Cuddy quietly uttered as if everything about this odd meeting had suddenly become clear.

"Good, Wilson sucks you don't need him in your life. He will still be hanging around being my best friend. Don't think I am not taking your side. It is just that I made a pact with the devil, and well those things are pretty non negotiable."

"No, I get why you are doing this. You think that if Wilson talks to both of us, is friends with both of us, it is going to end badly for you." Cuddy laid out her theory with a certain amount of pride at having figured it out.

"See, it is because of things like this. You think you know my motivations. He thinks he knows my motivations. Neither one of you in reality ever come close to actually knowing them. I have noticed in the past the worst offenses come when you two wonder twin's team up to teach me lessons I will never learn. Things are different now." House retorted and Cuddy swore she could see a hint of past hurts run through his eyes before he steeled them into a more neutral expression.

"You mean we are different now. I am not going to stop being friends with Wilson, House." To make her point Cuddy stood up from her desk and joined House where he was standing in the middle of her office.

"But…" House started.

"Let me finish. I am also not going to tell him anything about us, or concoct any plans which I have to say are almost always Wilson's idea." Cuddy continued and while she spoke, she placed her palm on House's chest in an added show of comfort.

"This is what I am saying…" House butted in staring at her hand against his chest.

"I am still not done. I promise I will not participate if recruited anymore. You are right things are different. I also like keeping whatever this is between us. I know he is your best friend and you are going to talk to him but you don't have to worry because he isn't going to be hearing anything about it from me." Cuddy reassured as her hand absently rubbed from House's chest up to his shoulder and back down again.

House knew Cuddy was telling him the truth. The sincerity practically dripping off her made him instantly uncomfortable. Therefore, he did what he did best, tried to ruin the moment.

"I can't believe you were the first to crack. You are practically petting me."

It was not until House pointed it out that Cuddy realized what she had been doing. She quickly removed her hand from him. She immediately missed the feel of him against her palm and knew she was in far too deep with this man. Cuddy inwardly began to berate herself for both the initial contact and the girly feelings that followed. How was House ever going to take her rule seriously if she hadn't managed it for a morning. What if someone had walked in while she had been in House's words _petting _him.

"I was not," Was Cuddy rather weak response.

"If you want to tell Wilson about how I am a huge stud and no one else will ever come close to my physical prowess. I would be okay with that." House conceded in his own way letting her know he had appreciated her little speech and the show of affection.

"I will keep that in mind. Now, will you please leave me alone and let me to do my job." Cuddy tried to get back on track.

"I have to say your begging isn't nearly as attractive when you have all those clothes on. I will go, but only because it is lunch time and free food is calling my name." House quipped.

"Do me a favor? Really go for it at lunch today. Get the steak, dessert, the whole nine yards, and make sure Wilson pays." Cuddy asked not having forgotten how exasperated she had been with the oncologist.

"I always do."

House and Cuddy then both turned in opposite directions. House heading once again for her door and Cuddy back to her desk.

"Oh and House?" Cuddy adding turning her head over her shoulder to address him.

"Yes…" House asked not turning to face her.

"After hours Cuddy will be expecting your call tonight." She seductively added not really being able to help herself.

"Can we change it to 1 900 Cuddy? I think it just has a better ring to it." Her sultry voice immediately got his attention and he turned back around gazing at her as he spoke.

"Get out." Cuddy grumbled even as face curved up into the faintest hint of a smile.

House smiled widely at her and without another word slipped out of her office door.

* * *

_  
Song Credit: "It's Better to Know" The Indelicates_

_Next Up: _The complications just keep on coming… Still reading, please drop a review. Otherwise, I get all sad pants and who wants that…


	14. You Can Do Better Than Me

**A/N: **First, thank you for the reviews, as always I loved each one of them. You guys are so nice. Second, I am sorry about the wait on the update. I have to admit I lost my mojo for a minute. I think I found it though. On a similar note, I want to let you all know this is the second to last chapter. So, you all have one more after this. Oh and there is a little time jump in this chapter. I hope you enjoy…

**Chapter Fourteen: You Can Do Better Than Me**

_I have to face the truth_

_That no one could ever look at me like you do_

_Like I'm something worth holding on to_

House shrugged on his motorcycle jacket, grabbed his keys and wallet, and was just about to head out the door of his office with a sense of purpose he was feeling more and more these days. If having a spring in his step was remotely possible, House thought he might try it. This whole thing between him and Cuddy (_And thing is exactly what House called it, still stubbornly refusing to label it further_) had been going on for almost a month now and he had yet to permanently screw it up.

Yeah of course, he was still a miserable bastard but now he was a miserable bastard with something to look forward to. He did not mind the change nearly as much as he thought he might. Cuddy seemed to be fitting into his life quite nicely. They spent their nights together when convenient, which turned out to be most nights. Their chemistry was off the rails and Cuddy had not been lying when she had told him all that time ago that she liked sex. Sure, they both had other obligations that would occasionally get in the way. He had Wilson, Cuddy had the kid, and they both had work but thus far, it had been working out remarkably well between them.

Even the kid wasn't as hard to deal with as he thought she might be. Most of the time he was with Cuddy Rachel was sleeping. When she was not, she was just a rather run of the mill baby gurgling, giggling, and needing to changed, all of which Cuddy efficiently took care of and took pride in. The little munchkin was nothing to be worked up about, and he really did not mind her all that much. The only real annoyances Rachel had brought were House having to spend most of his non work time at Cuddy's instead of his own place, and the occasional set of blue balls when the little set of lungs had planned her wailing at the most inopportune of times. He was sure when she got older more complications would arise, but not big on future planning, he figured he would deal with that then.

Tonight House had a rather perfect evening planned. He was going to go home, have a scotch, play his piano, and catch up on the _Prescription Passion _he had missed today do to a pesky dying patient. Then when he knew Cuddy would be home and had taken care of all her responsibilities (_Rachel_), he would call her. Then hop on his bike to her place and let nature take its course. The thought of nature doing just that left House with a rather vivid and entirely pleasant vision of Cuddy's naked body and exactly what he would be doing to it tonight. Quickly followed by an even more pleasant image of what she would be doing to him, if he played his cards right.

"We still on for tonight?" Wilson asked as he made his way into House's office oblivious to House's current headspace.

"What?" House asked, as he was jarred from his dirty Cuddy thoughts still by his desk with his keys in hand.

"Thirsty Thursdays, beer, poker, general debauchery. It is the first Thursday of the month and we have been doing it for years now. Ring any bells?" Wilson asked.

"Oh that…"

"You are not by any chance going to bail on me to hang out with Cuddy are you?" Wilson asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Wilson had purposely come in right as House was leaving to remind him, knowing he had probably forgotten. He was rather looking forward to giving House a little grief about forgetting, after all the times House had gone ape shit about spending time with him when Wilson had a significant other. Now House was the one wrapped up in a new relationship (_which is what it was, no matter how many times House half-heartedly protested it wasn't to Wilson.) _with Cuddy. Wilson could not be happier for his friend but when House hadn't been bothering him all day about Thirsty Thursdays like he usually did, he saw a perfect opportunity for a little retroactive pay back.

"Well, she does know how to work it." House flippantly replied trying to play off that he had not remembered.

House had honestly completely forgotten about his standing date with Wilson, which was not like him. He remembered everything. It was both a blessing and a curse. He briefly thought maybe he had been right all these years and Cuddy really was a witch and had used her girly parts to somehow hypnotize him. The thought of going to Cuddy's sounded infinitely more appealing to House than drinking and poker with his best friend. Yes, House decided Cuddy had definitely used some kind of black magic on him.

"Every relationship I have ever been in since I have known you I have been subjected to your insanity. Your sabotage, your planning, your plotting. All with one goal in your mind, to make sure we still hang out. Now you have a girl in the picture and look who is ditching out on me. I believe they call this irony." Wilson smugly observed.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty? You know I don't do that."

"No, I am amusedly pointing out how the tables have turned. You are so whipped. Let me guess quiet night in, and then tomorrow morning a day trip with the missus and the kiddie to _Bed Bath and Beyond_." Wilson lightly teased.

Oh God. Wilson was right House thought. He was not to far off from becoming _**that guy**_. There was no way in hell he could ditch out on Wilson tonight, now it was a matter of his male pride. Sure, he had told Cuddy he would call her tonight but she was just going to have to get over it. The thought never crossed House's mind that he could simply call her and tell her plans had changed.

"Thirsty Thursdays in on. Be at my place with booze and food at seven." House declared.

"House, I just like being able to give you a little shit. Go hang out with Cuddy. I don't care. Though not as catchy of a title we can get drunk any day of the week." Wilson immediately backed down.

Wilson had never seen his friend happier. He was still House of course, and he tried to hide his newfound contentedness any chance he got, but Wilson knew better. House was taking less Vicodin. His fellows had that murderous look in their eyes a lot less. Wilson had even been able to go on a few dates with that clinic nurse without getting any crap about it from House. Cuddy was good for House plain and simple just as Wilson always thought she would be.

The only slightly annoying thing was House's careful watch on Wilson when it came to Cuddy. He swore anytime he had to speak with Cuddy for more than five minutes House would pop up. Or, as Wilson now referred to the little out of nowhere appearances, _Crouching Tiger, Hidden House_. However, despite the limited time he was alone with Cuddy he could see she was happy too. He really did not want House to screw anything up over something stupid.

"No, be prepared to pass out in your own sick tonight, and get your face magic markered." House promised.

"That does sound delightful but seriously House…" Wilson began.

"Seriously Wilson, bring cash. I am going to bleed you dry with my mad poker skills." House added.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to screw up any plans you had with Cuddy." Wilson's concern practically dripped off him.

"And I don't know how many more ways I can tell you I don't want to talk about this with you. Maybe, that is what I will magic marker on your face tonight." House countered in a voice that let Wilson know there would be no changing his mind.

"Fine, I will be there, but I am hiding all your permanent markers." Wilson conceded.

"Yeah, okay we will see how that works out for you." House quipped.

"House are you sure?" Wilson once again asked.

"I swear to God, Wilson if you don't leave my office and head to the liquor store right now my cane will be a bat and your body the piñata of that I am extremely sure." House threatened.

"Fine, I hope you know what you are doing. See you tonight." Wilson said before leaving House alone.

* * *

House was damn drunk and getting more and more bored now that his drinking buddy was incapacitated. It was not a good combination. He looked over at Wilson sprawled on his couch completely passed out. House had just finished giving an unconscious Wilson a very girly tramp stamp with a sharpie that was filled with hearts, flowers, and Wilson's new nickname Mildred. House snickered to himself as he looked at his work again. He was hoping it would be a very long time before Wilson discovered it on himself preferably, when someone else had to point it out to him like that blonde nurse he was sure Wilson was screwing.

House was about to start work on Wilson's face but pulled back before he started. If Wilson came to work tomorrow with a dick on his face, Cuddy wouldn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out who the culprit was. Cuddy was going to be mad enough at him for blowing her off tonight without adding a face tattoo on Wilson to his list of offenses. It was sadly a more careful line House had to walk now. Knowing how to anger her just enough that it turned them both on, but not so much that she denied him permission to her love rug.

**Cuddy**. Now she would make him a lot less bored. If it was between a slumber party with Wilson, or one with Cuddy, well of course Cuddy won hands down. House stumbled around until he found his cell phone and pressed two on his speed dial anxiously awaiting the voice on the other end.

"Hello…" Cuddy groggily greeted after the fourth ring of her cell phone.

"Cuddy…" House dragged out her name in what he thought was a rather alluring manner.

"Oh god, House." Cuddy grumbled annoyed now that she was more fully alert.

"I could make you say that in a much more pleasant tone if you come pick me up from my place." House proposed.

"You're drunk." Cuddy stated in a monotone voice.

"You have nice boobs. We done stating the obvious now?" House quickly quipped.

"You are such a jerk. It is the middle of the night. I mean I am not surprised in the least bit, but you are seriously an ass." Cuddy admonished then for the first time she looked down at her cell phone's screen before adding in an even more aggravated tone, "and when exactly did you steal my phone and change you ID to Dr. Love?"

"I changed it this morning while you were feeding tiny." House laughed with his drunkenness making the tone extra annoying. "You weren't thinking I was an ass last night. More like desperately wanting my ass while you eagerly bounced up and down on my …"

"House, you could have had that tonight, but you never called because once again you are a jerk." Cuddy cut him off as she tried to sound stern but it came off rather harmless.

She had actually known where House was most of the night. A guilty Wilson had called her earlier that night drunk from House's bathroom letting her know that he and House were hanging out just in case House had not mentioned it, which of course he had not. The image she had of Wilson secretly calling her was so ridiculous she had a hard time holding in her laughter while on the phone with him.

Cuddy knew what she was getting into when she started dating House and she knew something like him always calling her when he said he would, or being where he said he would be was a complete pipe dream. She was not mad. She had a nice evening with her kid, and made an early night of it for the first time in awhile. However, House drunk dialing her in the middle of the night was a different story_ that _was irritating.

"Blame Wilson, he got all bro's before hoes on me." House tried to pass off the blame.

"Please tell me Wilson is not next you listening to your pathetic attempts at dirty talk…" Cuddy groaned rubbing her temple with her free hand as she spoke.

"Next to me, yes. Listening to my awesome recap of last night, not so much. Passed out in a pile of his own drool, absolutely." House elaborated.

"You paint quite a picture. I am hanging up now." Cuddy warned.

"Great so you will be here in like what fifteen minutes." House hopefully asked.

"Yeah, let me go wake up my peacefully sleeping baby. So I can pick up your drunk ass because what you want sex. That sounds like something I am going to do." Cuddy sarcastically agreed.

"I am happy to see you have your priorities straight. Come on Cuddy come get me. Don't you want a nice warm body in bed next to you giving you the kind of injection only Dr. Love can?" House tried to entice.

"There is no way in hell I am coming to get you. If _you_ are lonely and need a warm body, go cuddle with your bro Wilson." Cuddy suggested.

"You told me to call you…" House started.

"I told you to call me last night. It is now officially the next morning. It is one in the damn morning House and if you think I am coming to get you, you are Gary Busey level crazy." Cuddy scolded.

"Fine, I will drive there myself." House defiantly declared. He wanted Cuddy and he was not going to be deterred.

"If you drive here drunk take me seriously when I say you are never getting sex from me again. If you manage to make it here alive it won't be for long because I will kill you." Cuddy threatened her tone deadly serious.

"I can't win with you. You won't come get me even though I feel like I am showing a great sense of responsibility in calling you to be my designated driver. You threaten to kill me and cut off the nookie if I go with the irresponsibility of driving drunk. You know it is almost as if you don't want me over there."

"It is not almost like it, it is like it. Do not come over. Sleep this off. I will see you in the morning." Cuddy snapped her phone shut. She threw the cell haphazardly on to her nightstand before curling up in her pillow, and trying to go back to sleep. Cuddy knew the whole time that this probably was not the end of her encounters with House for the night but she could hope.

"She hung up on me. Like she can get rid of me that easily." House looked over at a passed out Wilson to say. House then began to punch in another number into his cell phone. "Yes, I need a cab…"

* * *

Half an hour later just as Cuddy was finally hitting that precious REM stage of sleep the shrill ring of her cell phone hit her ears and she was once again awake. She knew it would be House again and had no desire to deal with him. She checked the caller ID to be sure, and as soon as she saw stupid _Dr. Love _light up her LCD screen she hit the ignore button. She made a mental note to change his ID from Dr. Love to Asshat first thing in the morning.

She put her cell phone on silent before turning over and snuggling back into bed. That is when she heard a knock at her front door and immediately knew whether she wanted to or not she was going to have to deal with House. If he had driven himself here, she truly was going to murder him. She got out of the covers scurrying to the door as quickly as possible in her rather skimpy nightwear hoping to get to it before the noise woke her daughter up.

"Please tell me you didn't drive here House." Cuddy tensely asked as she opened her front door.

"Nope, Duncan took me." House answered a drunken grin on his face.

"Who's Duncan?"

"The cool Scottish cab driver who sounded like the lucky charms guy who came and picked me up because you are mean and evil and wouldn't." House further explained with an exaggerated pout on his face.

"You should probably go ahead and call Duncan back because this mean and evil woman has no desire to let your drunken jerky ass in her home." Cuddy mumbled as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.

"But Cuddy, I am cold." House returned exaggeratedly shivering, his voice a few octaves higher than Cuddy wanted it to be.

"Fine, you can come in if you promise to shut up. Between the knocking and your loud voice, I am surprised Rachel isn't howling." Cuddy relented mostly for the sake of her daughter getting a good nights rest.

She knew House and knew if she did not let him inside, he would make a scene of epic proportions. Cuddy opened the door wider and allowed House to pass through before closing the door behind him. They made their way into her living room before they started an unintentional staring contest. House looked Cuddy up and down admiring her in her silky tank and matching form-fitting boy shorts so happy he was here and trying to assess the best way to get her naked.

Meanwhile, Cuddy was checking him out as well, but with a completely different goal in mind. She was trying to determine how drunk he really was and how much was for show knowing House could handle his liquor. His bloodshot eyes, unintentional goofy grin, and the extra gait in his step told her all she needed to know. House was plastered. She watched as House placed his cane on her couch before he reached out to her, took both of his hands and rubbed them lightly up and down the sides of her torso.

"You make the best pajama choices. You're beautiful." House lowly growled the alcohol making the compliment come easy to him.

"You just called me beautiful without mentioning my ass, chest, or naked body. You are so drunk." Cuddy laughed her amusement clear.

Suddenly, any anger Cuddy had with him for waking her up in the middle of the night was gone, replaced by a weird sense of affection for the man in front of her. House was a stubborn dumb ass, but now he was her stubborn dumb ass. In addition, Cuddy figured out a long time ago that being angry with or trying to argue with anyone this drunk was futile, especially House.

House continued his gentle caresses along her body as he spoke, "I like to keep you on your toes."

"Come on." Cuddy said as she reached out for his hand. "Let's go to bed."

"Let's," House lecherously returned as he happily followed her to her room too drunk to question her change in mood.

They made it to her room without fuss and Cuddy slid under the covers and turned on her side to go to sleep hoping House would do the same. Getting his clothes off was a bit more of a chore than normal, but eventually he stripped down to his boxers. He slid under the covers into Cuddy's bed and made a beeline for her body.

"House it is late, go to sleep." Cuddy mumbled as she felt House press himself against her back. Instead of listening to her request, his hand found her nipple from the outside of her tank and he began lightly playing with the bud until it rose to attention.

"Come on, Cuddy…" House said his voice almost pleading as his hand went down further to give the same attention to her other breast.

"You're drunk." Cuddy lightly protested. "And I am still mad at the multiple wake up calls."

House might be drunk, but he could tell by Cuddy's husky tone that he had her. Her protesting was completely for show.

"So, take advantage of me." House requested as his hand left her breast and slowly slipped down her body past the elastic band of her shorts.

"What the hell, I am up. Plus, you owe me for tonight." Cuddy quickly turned over to face him, House's ministrations having left her feeling frisky.

"That is the spirit." House agreed as their lips hungrily connected. House turned on to his back pulling Cuddy on top of him as he went.

"You taste like scotch." Cuddy whispered into his lips as she stretched her body on top of his. "I am not doing this for you, and if you pull another stunt like this…"

"I love it when you threaten me. Now shut up and let me repay you." House interrupted before going back at her mouth kissing her senseless while simultaneously tugging off her bottoms. No more words were needed that night as House made it up to her, twice.

* * *

_Song Credit: You Can Do Better Than Me, Death Cab for Cutie_

_Next Up: _The End… If you read it, please review it. =)


	15. Pocket

**A/N: **Okay here is the very last chapter. It is a little later then I wanted to put it out but what can you do? I want to give a _huge, giant, great big,_ thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this puppy. Special thanks to those who reviewed every chapter you are the best and really the reason I finished this thing. I have no plans at the moment to write anything new but I am sure inspiration will strike again at some point. Please let me know your thoughts one last time. I would love to hear them. Thanks again, enjoy.

**Chapter 15: Pocket**

_So keep your friends close_

_And your enemies in your pocket_

_Yeah, keep your friends close_

_And your enemies in your pocket_

House awoke the next morning naked and alone in Cuddy's bed with the pounding head only a hangover could give you. His eyes slowly opened as he let the sun in. He quickly shut them again as his head throbbed from the light. He shifted his body away from where he knew Cuddy's window was and tried opening his eyes a second time. He now had a view of her nightstand and on it, he saw a bottle of _Evian _and a couple of aspirin staring back at him.

He smirked slightly knowing that even though he was sure Cuddy was probably a little peeved at him because of last night she had still laid them out for him. He could really get used to this having a girlfriend thing. As soon as the thought entered his mind (_even with the hangover haze_), he realized the word he had just used to describe Cuddy. His heart palpitated a little faster at the thought. Thank god, the terminology had only been in his head, but still it was a little alarming.

He reached over and grabbed the bottle of water and the pills and his own bottle of Vicodin and swallowed a couple of those as well as what Cuddy had laid out, liver be damned. He then proceeded to down the entire bottle of water. As the water poured down his throat, and his eyes adjusted to the light, he felt the smallest bit more human. The idea that Cuddy was his girlfriend popped back into his mind as the cocktail of pills began to work their magic relieving some of his aches and pains. He looked over the facts as he lay back down in her soft bed and closed his eyes once more.

Cuddy obviously cared about him. He'd known that much long before they had ever taken things to the next level. The sex was great, best he ever had if he was being completely honest. He was here in her home and in her bed almost every night. They ate together, watched the occasional movie, even her little munchkin was not so bad when she was not interrupting their canoodling. He had not even hung out with Wilson much really before last night. The need for his best friend dwindling slightly since him and Cuddy had started humping. _**Crap**_. Whether he ever admitted out loud to anyone or not he realized Cuddy was indeed his girlfriend. All further ponderings on the subject stopped as he heard said girlfriend's steps coming toward her room. He kept his eyes closed tight as she entered.

"House, I know you are up. The pills and the water are gone. It's like Santa and leaving out cookies."

House opened his eyes as he felt the bed dip slightly and saw that Cuddy was perched on the edge of the bed next to where his body stretched out. She was already showered, made up, and dressed for the day in one of her more form fitting cleavage showing work outfits. She looked so good that House wanted to rip it all off her and have his wicked way with her. So really it was no different from any other day.

"If you have a Santa fetish, why don't you come and sit on my lap? If you are very good girl or even better a very naughty girl, I will give you a present. I already know my gift fits so well in your box." House lecherously offered his tone still gravely from sleep.

"Well, that answers my next question. You must not be too badly hung over if you can be that crass." Cuddy commented.

"It wasn't my first time at the drinking rodeo."

"Good then you have no excuse not to get your ass up and go to work."

"Someone is grumpy this morning." House said as he reached his hand out and poked Cuddy in the side.

"It is almost as if I had little to no sleep last night because I kept being woken up by a drunken idiot." Cuddy sarcastically responded as she shifted away from his hand.

"I thought that I made that up to you last night." House raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sex isn't the cure all to everything, House." Cuddy admonished.

"Blasphemy." House quickly returned. "It is not nice to lie to me this early in the morning. Sex is totally the cure all to everything in my life."

Before Cuddy could retort back to House's latest comment her phone rang. She quickly answered it, ignoring as House continued to poke at her side with his index finger. House finally stopped when without missing a beat of her conversation she grabbed House's hand and twisted as hard as she could.

House quickly took his now slightly throbbing hand away and closed his eyes again. He decided to content himself with eavesdropping on Cuddy's side of her phone conversation. The copious amounts of alcohol he had ingested last night made any of the normal forms of torture he would inflict on Cuddy for hurting his hand seem like far too much work.

From what House could gather, the kid's nanny was going to be late, or a no show, and Cuddy was less than happy. She had berating administrator voice on. Great, she was already in a mood and House knew this was not going to help any. So much for his surefire hangover cure, a nice morning romp with Cuddy. It was looking less and less likely by the second. Cuddy hung up the phone with a loud sigh and a deep frown on her face.

"Do you know if Wilson has anything going on this morning? Although, he is more of a lightweight than you are. I wonder if he has even dragged himself off your couch yet. He better be at work on time." Cuddy wondered talking more to herself than House. "Damn it, what kind of nanny calls ten minutes before they are supposed to be at their job to say their car broke down and it won't be fixed till this afternoon."

"Someone who is lying." House piped in. "I am guessing the girl is either as hung over as I am, or too sore to move from a night of hot acrobatic college sex with some beefed up frat boy on roids."

"Or her car really did break down. Maggie is usually so responsible."

"Weren't you just questioning her story?" House asked.

Cuddy ignored his point, "This is my fault anyway. Things happen. I should have been prepared. I have known for a while Rachel needed a back up nanny but no one was good enough. I just let it fall by the wayside and now I am screwed."

"Cuddy, you do realize you are the boss, right? Just stay here until the little liar can make it to your place or bring the rug rat to work with you. She did say her supposed broken down car would be fixed by the afternoon, right?"

"She did and normally I would, but it is the last Friday of the month and I have back to back meetings with our top five donors. Canceling on them all with this short of notice is not an option. Nor is asking them to hold Rachel while I try to worm more money out of them. Shit. Maybe I will call Wilson…."

"I don't have a case. I could watch the poop machine." House offered and as the words left his mouth he wondered what in the hell possessed him to say such a thing.

"Seriously?" Cuddy asked completely shocked at the offer.

House didn't say anything for a minute pondering for himself if he was indeed serious. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it actually wasn't such a bad idea. He wouldn't have to go into work. He wouldn't have to do the clinic hours he was scheduled for this morning. He could stick the kid in that playpen thing of hers. Make sure she didn't die, starve, or start any fires, while he laid on the couch and watched TV and nursed his hangover a bit. In addition, doing Cuddy a favor this big screamed that she would owe him some serious sexual favors.

"Yes, I am serious." House finally confirmed.

"I don't know…" Cuddy warily began.

"I am doctor. I think I am capable of doing the job of flaky college student."

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked her tone completely apprehensive.

"What are you afraid is going to happen? It is only for a couple of hours." House reminded. Yeah he was generally a pain in the ass but did she really not trust him around her kid? That was not a good sign anyway you looked at it.

"I have seen what you are capable of doing in a couple of hours." Cuddy reminded.

"Fine, fuck it. Call Wilson." House responded a little hurt by Cuddy's obvious lack of trust in him.

Cuddy saw the hurt look that briefly graced his features and immediately realized her mistake in questioning him so much. For whatever reason, he was actually trying to do her a favor and she was being less than receptive. He wanted to spend time with Rachel. This was what she had been hoping for. She should have been encouraging this behavior not making sure he never offered anything like this again. Crap, she had really screwed up. She quickly tried to backtrack.

"I am sorry. I am just not used to you volunteering for something like this. Please watch Rachel for me, House." Cuddy sincerely apologized as she rubbed gently up and down his arm. She leaned in close to him titling her body to give him a lingering kiss on his lips to sweeten the deal.

"Are you sure? I might leave her alone with pack of matches and can of gasoline. Or maybe stick a couple of machetes in her crib with her. Oh, damn it. I left my machete in my other pants. It's okay, I will figure something out. I know where you keep your kitchen knives. I can improvise." House quipped as Cuddy pulled back from his lips and straightened herself out.

"House, you are doing it." Cuddy said smiling down at him as she stood up. It really was her best option and as the idea of him taking care of her daughter sunk in the more she actually wanted House to be the one to watch her. This would be good for him, and for her, and for that ever elusive them they had been slowly creating this last month. He was doing it, hurt feelings or not.

"How quickly you go from asking to ordering." House pointed out as he watched the tantalizing sway of her ass as she walked out of the room.

"I am going to go get her. I will be right back. Put some clothes on." Cuddy added not turning around and knowing House was checking out her ass. Some things never changed.

"Hey Bossy, I didn't agree." House called out after she left her bedroom.

"Yes, you did. You offered in fact. I believe it was you who made up the rule no takesies backsies." Cuddy called out from the hallway.

House did not bother to respond back because he knew by now she was in Rachel's room and out of hearing distance from any witty retort. While she was gone, he used the time to get out of bed and throw on his jeans and shirt from the night before. When Cuddy came back a few minutes later lightly bouncing a smiling Rachel in her arms House was dressed and sitting up against the headboard of Cuddy's bed.

"Okay. Formula is in the fridge. I just fed her, so it should be a few hours before she is hungry again. Maggie said she would try to make it in by one, if everything goes right at the mechanics. If you have fed Rach, burped her, and changed her and she is still fussy try her bouncing chair and the purple bear in her crib that usually works to calm her down. If you need anything House, call me, call Wilson…" Cuddy instructed in a bit of an anxious rush as she affectionately rubbed Rachel's tiny hand.

"Cuddy, I am a doctor. You are asking me to do a job that pimply 12 year old's with braces can handle. I have it under control." House not so happily reminded.

"I know." Cuddy responded but still made no move to give Rachel up holding her tighter in her arms as she sat down next to House.

"Cuddy, if you never leave then all the lectures you are giving me will be for nothing."

"I know." she agreed still cuddling Rachel in her arms.

"Cuddy, give me the damn kid and go use your breasts as a weapon to get some old rich dudes to empty their pockets."

Cuddy shot him a dirty look but his words were enough to get her to hand Rachel over to House. House sat Rachel gently on his lap letting her lean back against his chest and get comfortable. Rachel happily cooed in his lap. She tightly grabbed his finger gnawing on it in utter fascination for a second before letting go and erupting into giggles. House's expression remained utterly neutral. Surprisingly, he made no comment about Rachel chewing on him since it had ended as quickly as it had begun.

Cuddy got off the bed and really absorbed the scene in front of her. There were the two most important people in her life together on her bed. Almost like a family. Her heart swelled at the thought.

"Cuddy. Don't…" House warned as he saw the look of utter sappiness spread across her face and knew it was because he was holding the little rug rat.

"You are so getting lucky tonight. _Extra lucky_. You know that thing that you like that I do to you. Tonight, I am doing it twice." Cuddy promised her smile widening even more. She knew if she made any comment about how adorable they both looked House would instantly make her regret it, and she did not want to stop the pleasant feeling that was currently swirling through her chest.

"I have always enjoyed a sexual double feature. Now get that rotund ass to work. You have donors to show those funbags off too." House ordered.

Cuddy laughed as she leaned down and gave one last kiss to both Rachel and House. She took one final look at the pair committing the image to memory before she left the room. Maybe Maggie being late was not such a disaster after all, Cuddy thought as she headed out her front door and off to work.

* * *

House made it to work around three thirty that day. Cuddy's nanny had gotten to her place at 12:30 extremely apologetic which House quickly pointed out he didn't give a crap about. That it was Cuddy's ultimate wrath that she should be worried about. House handed off the kid without any damage to the tike (_or any sappy lessons learned about the joy of babies, as he was sure both Cuddy and Wilson would hope he would learn_).

House left for his place taking advantage of the fact that he had just done Cuddy a favor. He went home, slept, and watched his soaps with no intention of going into work at all. It was not until Cuddy called and informed him she knew her nanny had shown up hours ago. That she had a case for him, and that he had better get his ass to work immediately before he was scheduled for double clinic hours for the rest of his life that he ventured over to PPTH.

No one on his team questioned him coming in so late. They just quickly caught him up on their newest patient. House then ordered the gang to go run some tests on Mr. whoever he was. He watched as everyone but Taub left his office. He took a second to observe as Taub loitered around, clearly not planning to leave before he spoke to his fellow.

"I know you have been on thin ice lately, but when I said all you idiots go run a scratch test. You were included as one of those idiots." House sarcastically noted as Taub took a few steps closer to where House was sitting at his desk.

"I will go down in just a second. I wanted to talk to you. I got an interesting email last night." Taub explained, in a tone that was nothing less than giddy.

"Taub, I know money is tight. I hate to break it to you. That prince of Nigeria, he isn't real. Now get the hell out of my office." House quipped so far uninterested in where this was going.

"It was from Lily, actually. It was mostly about some reunion she wants me to go to but that is not the interesting part. The interesting part is she asked me how you were doing. I thought huh, that is weird shouldn't she know how you are. Then I kept reading and was surprised to hear how she had been disappointed that you never called her again after your first date." Taub explained still smugly excited by his discovery.

"What do you want to screw her? Go for it, knowing about another affair of yours would give me a ton of ammo. I say get yours, Taub." House responded not taking the bait.

"You see I assumed you humming old standards around this place, the obvious glow on your face of regular sex, and well you just being a tiny less of a pain in the ass lately was because you were getting some from Lily."

"I have had a few very well priced two for one deals recently, from more worldly women of the night. Get blown from one brunette and the red head is free." House did not like where this conversation was going, and tried to cover it up with an extra dose of vulgarity.

"I am not buying it. No one sings when they are paying for it. Anyway, this email got me thinking. If it wasn't Lily, who in the hell else could stand to be around your particular brand of hot mess." Taub held strong not believing for an instant that hookers had created the new mood his boss had been in lately.

"Okay you're boring me now. Get out and go do your damn job."

"Oh did I not mention in her email Lily also told me something I found quite fascinating. She said that Dr. Cuddy interrupted your date with her that night for a case. So, I took a minute. I thought back. Then it occurred to me how strange that was because we never had a case that night. I remember specifically because we got to leave early that day so you could get all gussied up. It was the first time I had been home before five in many moons."

"Taub." House threateningly growled.

"I have said it once but I feel it bears repeating now. A love like that needs to fly free…" Taub arrogantly smiled loving that he had figured out a secret of House's.

"Whatever it is you think you figured out. You haven't." House calmly warned.

"Don't worry. I have been a victim of your wrath too many times. I am not interested in waging a holy war with you." Taub conceded.

"So what was the point of this?" House wondered clearly irritated with his tiny team member.

"Well one, if I find the chance to let you know you aren't as infallible as you think you are, I am going to take it. Two, next time we need a stool sample from a patient, make Thirteen do it. I am officially resigning as your whipping boy." Taub finally laid his cards on the table.

"Those sound an awful lot like demands."

"Not demands, more like gentle suggestions." Taub corrected.

"May I gently suggest that you get the hell out of my office before I fire you?" House advised.

"Sure thing boss." Taub said his triumphant smile still plastered across his face as he walked out thinking he had finally one-upped his boss.

"Oh and Taub if you think I have dried the well on little known facts about you. You would be wrong. Dead wrong." House finally laid out his counter attack when he knew it would pack the most punch.

"My wife knows I cheated already, House. She knows we are struggling for money. What else could you possibly know?" Taub questioned not thinking his boss had any more dirt on him.

"I don't know does your wife know about you in Vegas in the spring of 2006?" House asked casually.

Taub's face dropped dramatically as the location and date registered in his head. How could have House found out about that?!?

"You are right. Whatever I think I figured out, I didn't." Taub quickly backed down knowing if his wife found out about that weekend there was no question that she would be filing for divorce.

"That's what I thought, nice try though."

Taub turned around and left House's office once again thoroughly defeated. As soon as Taub cleared the room, House picked up the phone and dialed a familiar extension.

"House, this better be good. I am busy." Cuddy answered after the third ring.

"Oh it is something alright. I wouldn't call it good. And since you are being pissy at me before I even tell you, I think I am just going to hang up now." House grumped.

"Don't you dare! What is going on, House?" Cuddy asked now intrigued enough by House's cryptic reply to put down the paperwork she was frantically completing on the new donations she had secured in her morning meetings.

"You know that whole no one at the hospital but Wilson can know that we are doing the wee wacky woo woo thing." House began to explain.

"What did you do?" Cuddy quietly asked as a shiver of pure terror ran through her.

"I didn't do anything, but we are going to have to expand that list to Wilson and Taub."

"You told Taub? Taub knows about us? What in the hell were you thinking? You have made it a month keeping your mouth shut and now all of a sudden you tell Taub of all people. What the hell could you have possibly been thinking, House! I made it perfectly damn clear that…" Cuddy exploded in a blind rage.

"Yeah Cuddy, I told Taub we were boning and then immediately called you to let you know because that sounds like such a smart idea. Your high pitched shrieking is like music to my ears." House sardonically pointed out the flaw in her thinking.

"Fine, then if you didn't tell him, what happened? Was it Wilson, because I will kill him." Cuddy reluctantly conceded knowing that House made a valid point. If he had told Taub, he would have never just offered up the information to her.

"No, it wasn't Wilson but it does make little House jump to attention a bit knowing you would kill him for me." House joked before continuing his explanation. "Apparently, Taub's good friend Dr. Davidson sent him a rather illuminating email. The dumb ass rarely gives me a valid diagnosis but apparently chose now to become good at observation and he figured it out. I denied it of course, but he's not as big of an idiot as I thought he was."

"After all this time? She emailed him with what that would make him think that. God, I hate that bitch." Cuddy grumbled before she could properly edit herself.

"Who is the bitch? Taub or Lily? I love the smell of jealousy in the afternoon." House amusedly responded still loving that someone like Cuddy could actually like him enough to be jealous of another woman. Especially one he hadn't even done anything with.

"This is serious, House. If the wrong people find out…" Cuddy interjected not liking how lightly House seemed to be taking the news.

"Don't worry, I have it under control. He isn't going to tell anyone."

"How can you be so sure? Taub is not exactly your biggest fan, and frankly he is less scared of me than I prefer in an employee." Cuddy asked both hoping and at the same time, being unbelievably wary if House had some kind of plan to make sure Taub did not run his mouth.

"You know what they say keep your friends close…" House started.

House didn't say much but suddenly something clicked for Cuddy. House was acting calm about this because he really did have it under control.

"You have something on him, don't you? I hope it's good, and I never want to know the details."

"Oh it's good. I know you don't want particulars but I just have to say Taub's misdeeds involved two burlesque dancers and a midget, believe me he isn't going to be telling anyone about us. Can I also just say how much it turns me on that you allow me to blackmail him while simultaneously keeping yourself clean from knowing any of the dirty details." House voice dipped down seductively as he spoke his last sentence.

"I am a woman of many talents. I still don't like him knowing." Cuddy returned her tone a little throatier.

"Speaking of you being a woman of many talents are we still on for tonight?" House asked.

"Yep, my mom is picking up Rachel at six for some grandparent bonding time and then I am free for the rest of the night." Cuddy couldn't help but smile into the phone at the thought of just what she and House would be doing with that free time. She did owe him for watching Rachel and she was more than happy to pay up.

"You got Cuddy Sr. to take the kid. Nice touch…"

"I told you, you would be getting extra lucky tonight." Cuddy flirted.

"Good because the clock was running out on my four hours of naked Cuddy time for this week. I am sure squeezing it in has been keeping you up at night." House bantered.

"Of course it has been all I can think about." Cuddy sarcastically replied.

"You know they say most sarcasm is based in truth." House pointed out.

"House, I will see you tonight. Good bye." Cuddy smiled remained as she ended the conversation with her boyfriend.

Boyfriend? Where had that thought come from Cuddy wondered. She continued to ponder the merits of her observation and barely heard House as he told her good bye and hung up the phone. The more Cuddy thought about it. The more the term boyfriend fit. They had been seeing each other for over a month. He was at her House more nights than he wasn't. They ate together. They laughed together. The sex was fantastic. He even seemed to be accepting Rachel in his own House way he had after all baby-sat that very morning. They also still fought constantly, he still drove her crazy, and yet this last month was the happiest she had been in too many years to count. She had a baby. She had her job. She had House. It was almost too much.

With House, Cuddy knew it was crazy to try to predict the future. She knew very well this could all end in heartache and destruction but for now, she was happy, he was there, and just living in the present was better than she could have ever imagined it to be.

House hung up wishing Cuddy's naked time could start right now. He was surprised that he still had so much enthusiasm about being with her even though they had now been together countless times. It wasn't just the sex. He actually enjoyed just being around her. He was finally coming to terms with the fact that he did not want his enthusiasm for her to end. He wanted to be with Cuddy for as long as she could stand him. She had managed to be in his life for twenty plus years already without completely cutting him out. He was finally willing to admit that, that alone was a good sign.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**_  
Song Credit: Pocket, Sam Sparro_


End file.
